


【贾方x阿拉丁】假面之下

by pengxufeng4



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M, 乱伦, 偷情, 叔侄
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 110,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengxufeng4/pseuds/pengxufeng4





	1. 归航

1.  
血红的夕阳无情地将天际与大海染红，潮汐将零星的小船狠狠推向岸边。  
码头上的人乱成一团，穿制服的救援警卫们，站在岸边和家门前的看客们，还有那些嚎啕大哭的人们。还有更多的，抱着一丝仅存的希望的人们奔向海滩，期待奇迹会降临在他们身上。  
无数身影在他的面前来来去去，一位救援者发现了这位失魂落魄的可怜人，他的每一步都仿佛踩在泥沼里，朝人群的反方向走去。他试图把手搭上肩头，但对方却只是像一个失落的幽魂般，自顾自地离开了。  
有人挡住了去路，还抓住了他的手臂。  
“阿里少爷？”  
他听到了这个熟悉的称谓。  
“真想不到您还活着……您的父亲会很高兴的。”  
“您这是要去哪里？”  
阿拉丁站住了脚步。去哪里？他的脑海中再次回响起那已成永别的挚友的声音。  
替我回家。  
“回家。”他喃喃自语，精神还沉浸在巨大的打击之中。  
“那就是了，我正是来接你回家的。”他的肩头被轻轻搂住。  
“都过去了……你已经安全了。你不仅可以回家，还会有新的家人。”  
家人？阿拉丁涣散的神志和目光重新汇集起来，对方穿着得体整洁的白衬衫和黑套装，和他现在肮脏破烂的衣服行程了鲜明的对比。他的胸前挂着一条和自己相仿的吊坠，只不过那上面是一条蛇。  
“我是来带你回家的，阿里少爷。”

2\.   
经历了沉重打击，数日来在冰冷的海上漂流，阿拉丁的意志终于在这一刻彻底崩溃，他几乎是一瞬间就晕倒在了男人的怀中。  
当他再次醒来时，已经是躺在客房柔软舒适的床上。床边坐着那个找到他的男人。他背着光，遮住了窗外洒进来的大半光线，阿拉丁只能看到一个黑色的身影，却看不清他的容貌。   
贾方伸出手抚上阿拉丁的额头，温度烫得惊人。  
“你掉进冰冷的海水里，衣服被寒风吹干，精神和肉体遭受了双重打击，能活下来可真不容易。不过现在都结束了。”  
他递给阿拉丁一杯水，还有一些药片。  
“我叫贾方，贾方·阿格拉巴，你的……家人，真高兴你还活着。”  
这声音冷冰冰的，听不出一丝一毫对这位幸存者的喜悦。  
阿拉丁昏昏沉沉地吃了药，又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

阿拉丁觉得时间过去了很久，每一次他醒来，看到的都是贾方。贾方给他倒水，喂他吃药，告诉他很快就会好起来。可阿拉丁却觉得他的身体仿佛在不断跌进一个巨大的梦境里，那是一片大海，冰冷，但是平静……让他好像要永远都醒不过来一般。  
半睡半醒间，一些声音仿佛从天际传来。  
“他不能活着回去，那个老头子总算快死了，不能让这个突然冒出来的什么第一顺位继承人毁了！如果海难杀不死他，我来动手。”  
“但是先生……我们在药店附近发现了小姐……”  
“什么？！她不是在……”  
声音突然变小了。  
“算他走运……不过，以后有的是机会。”  
阿拉丁什么也没听清，稍稍清醒了一点点的意识又重新跌回了无边黑暗中。

3.  
在梦里，阿拉丁回到了那艘阔气壮观的轮船上。  
无数衣着光鲜华丽的少爷小姐，老爷太太们，带着他们的仆人和数不清的随行用品登上这艘大船。船下是无数赞叹而仰望，对大部分人而言，他们渴望的是一张一年的工资也买不起的船票。  
偌大的轮船就像一个小小的社会，有富人便会有穷人，阿拉丁就是其中的一员。他既不是仆从也不是船员，而是一只小小的“船舱老鼠”。  
这样的小老鼠在码头上还有很多，他们会趁着每一艘大船停泊的时候悄悄溜上去，趁着人多眼杂，顺走些值钱货。轮船的停泊时间很久，他身手矫捷，每一次都能在汽笛响起前准时下船。  
然而这一次，轮船却比预计时间早发了整整半个小时，“船舱老鼠”被困在了船舱里。阿拉丁无意间达成了他梦寐以求的愿望——坐上一艘豪华客轮出海旅行。  
更糟糕的是，他失手了。当他在潜入那所最大最豪华的房间，拿起精美的吊坠打算离开时，有人看到了他。  
他在房间和支架之间上蹿下跳，东躲西藏，弄得鸡飞狗跳，却还是被逮住了。  
就在阿拉丁被人船员们推到船头，快要扔下水里时，有人站了出来。那是一位跟他年纪相仿的少年，甚至容貌也颇为相似，唯一不同的只是一个脏兮兮的，衣衫破旧；而另一个则是整洁高贵，白色的套装上绣着金线。  
“他是我的仆人，我把吊坠落在房间里了，他正要给我送过来，却找不到路，很抱歉给大家带来了麻烦。”  
机灵的阿拉丁也很快地配合着演戏。待人们散去，他才来得及道谢，才知道这位救命恩人正是船上最尊贵的客人，阿里少爷，阿格拉巴公爵的儿子。  
似乎是命运的安排，他们二人一见如故，一拍即合，只是一晚上的时间就成为了好朋友。  
长达数月的海上行程枯燥无味，好在两位少年遇到了彼此，让这一切变得多彩起来。  
阿里少爷多了一位贴身侍从，阿拉丁也免费地体验了一把“贵族生活”——他们一同出入轮船上的贵宾舱位，听着交响演奏，吃着精致的晚餐。对阿拉丁而言，他此刻使用的一整套餐具，都能买下十个自己了。  
他们常常躺在豪华的大床上，一边喝酒一边唱歌，分享彼此的故事。阿里对阿拉丁那些惊心动魄的偷窃行动很有兴趣，而阿拉丁也得知了阿里的过往：他在幼年时与家人走散，流浪到阿巴布瓦，在当地的孤儿院住了数年，直到最近才得知真实身份，在这之前，他对家里唯一的记忆，就是那条吊坠，也正是阿拉丁想要偷走的。  
阿里的心地善良，他的骨子里散发着一种高贵的气质，那是血统与生俱来的。他和别的贵族不同，他同情阿拉丁的经历，不计前嫌，平等友善地对待他。  
“等我回到家，你就当我的侍从吧，或许有一天你还能成为管家，别再当小偷了。”  
透过镜子，他们看到彼此的模样。阿拉丁越瞧越觉得，有时候，他们真像是同一个模子刻出来的。  
“咱们该不会是失散多年的双胞胎兄弟吧？”  
两个少年哈哈大笑，在床上滚来滚去，却不知道这将是噩梦降临前，最后的美好时光。

仿佛是一夜之间，灾难就发生了。  
避而不及的冰山，混乱惊慌的人群，渐渐下沉的巨轮，被水淹没的房间。  
巨大的衣柜倒了下来，阿拉丁被人一推，狠狠撞在门上，而舍身相救的好友却被压住，动弹不得。  
他的腿被砸断了，船身下沉得太快，冰冷的海水还在不断地缓缓上升。  
死神在倒计时。  
阿拉丁从未像此刻这般，被恐惧、惊慌和焦虑淹没，他什么也做不了，他看着阿里被痛苦扭曲的容貌，就好像看到自己正在死去一般。  
“我从没见过我的父亲……我以为我们终于要团聚了，但是……人生就是如此。”  
眼泪从阿拉丁的眼角不断地滑落，他知道眼前的这位好友曾是多么期待着回家，他自幼父母双亡，知道那种思念的滋味。希望之光近在咫尺，却在你即将触到的那一刻熄灭了，如此绝望。  
“我走不了了，但你可以……”阿里抓住阿拉丁颤抖的双手，艰难地将那条吊坠放在他手上。  
“活下去，如果你真的想要报答我，以我的名义活下去，从今天起，你就是阿里·阿格拉巴。”  
阿拉丁却像被烫着了一样吓得躲开了，可他知道此时此刻，他不能拒绝。  
“替我为我的父亲尽孝，你会拥有我所有的一切。”  
“阿拉丁，替我回家。”  
阿拉丁接过那条吊坠，最后看了一眼沉入水中的挚友，用尽全身的力量，强忍着悲愤，逃出了船舱。

4.  
他睡了很久很久才醒过来。窗帘已经被拉开，窗外阳光正好，鸟语花香。这一次他感觉到身体有了力量，不再像之前那样昏昏沉沉的了。  
他看了一眼胸前的吊坠，黄金的狮子头上，两颗钻石闪着光辉，背面刻着不属于他的名字，阿里·阿格拉巴。  
命运真是可笑，他曾经想偷窃的东西，现在真的属于他了。  
门开了，是贾方。他脸上的惊讶一瞬即逝。他表示，既然阿拉丁这么早就醒来了，不如即刻启程离开酒店，回到庄园。  
阿拉丁还是第一次坐马车。这车厢比他想象中的大得多，甚至比他在码头的小棚子还要大那么一些，可以塞进衣服、羊绒毯、流苏枕头甚至一大盘巧克力果仁酥。贾方的仆人很是殷勤，但阿拉丁却很不习惯，他好像被当成了一个洋娃娃对待。  
贾方坐在他对面，一言不发地看着他。阿拉丁觉得他整个人都冷冰冰的，像一条蛰伏的蛇，盯着这只无所适从的“船舱老鼠”。  
他和贾方的视线同时落在了一副扑克牌上，接着又同时移开了目光。  
贾方没有再理他，拿起了一本古典诗集。阿拉丁抱着枕头，无所适从地东看西看，最后只能靠在车窗上瞧着外面的天色，看着太阳从正午变成夕阳，最后沉入山的另一边。  
当最后一缕残阳也消失在天际，天空铺上灰蓝色，阿拉丁终于看到了远处的点点灯火，一座灯火通明的大庄园。  
贾方也在这个时候读完了书，他整理好衣襟和礼帽，扯平了白手套上的折痕，拿起手杖敲敲门。  
马车在大庄园前停了下来，阿拉丁伸手去开门，却不料车门在外面被打开，他前倾的身子顿时失去了依靠，眼看就要摔出车门——  
一只有力的手再次抓住了他的手臂。  
“阿里少爷，不要这么急。”  
贾方的话让阿拉丁顿时满脸通红，但还好对方头也不回地下了车，没看到他的窘态。阿拉丁看着他从一侧下来，绕道自己的车门这边，向他伸出手。  
好吧，贵族得有贵族的样子。阿拉丁让贾方托着自己的手走下马车，映入眼帘的是一座巨大得令他当场瞠目结舌的城堡——城堡还是庄园？他也分不清楚。  
一排排的仆人列在两侧向他行礼，阿拉丁看到大门口站着两个人，一位慈眉善目，气度不凡的老人，和一位穿湖蓝色长裙的少女。少女的黑发披在身后，珠宝点缀在她的胸前而耳畔，她是如此美丽，仿佛一颗在夜色中闪闪发光的明珠。  
老人看到阿拉丁和他胸前的吊坠后，似乎热泪盈眶，却还是维持着仪态，拥抱了他。  
“我的孩子，你终于回来了。”   
这位老人将他当做亲生儿子一般紧紧搂着，阿拉丁一时间不知道该作何反应。  
我不是他的儿子……在来到庄园的这一路上，他想了很久，纠结于是否将真相说出。然而当这位老人将他当做亲生儿子般紧紧地搂在怀里时，阿拉丁放下了他良心上的坚持。  
好吧，阿里，我接下你的请求，当做你救了我的回报。  
阿拉丁也回应地抱了抱他：“很高兴见到你，父亲。”  
老公爵冲贾方点了点头：“感谢你所做的一切，贾方，你永远是我最信任的人。”  
“孩子，正式向你介绍一下。我是阿格拉巴公爵，你的父亲。这位是你的妹妹，茉莉·阿格拉巴，而这位是你的叔叔，贾方·阿格拉巴。”  
“而你，你就是阿里·阿格拉巴，公爵之位的第一继承人，欢迎回家。”

tbc


	2. 身份

1．  
阿拉丁是被一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步声和拉开窗帘时，那顷刻间射入房间内的明媚晨光弄醒的。  
怎么回事？……当他看清自己的大床边围了一大圈男男女女的仆人们时，那还酸疼得厉害的眼皮突然间就不打架了。他顿时从床上弹了起来，戒备地向后靠在床头。  
“早晨六点半，少爷，这是规定的晨起时间。”  
一个深棕肤色的男人向他问安，他穿着深蓝色的马甲，口袋里挂着金色的怀表，胸前和袖口的扣子也是金灿灿的，全身上下洋溢着一种快乐的气息。  
“你是谁？这是怎么回事？”  
“噢，我们昨晚才见过面，不过没关系，我再介绍一遍，我是这里的管家，你可以叫我‘Genie’。”  
阿拉丁瞠目结舌地瞧着这块“包着蓝色糖纸的欢乐巧克力”招呼周围的仆人把他簇拥着从床上弄下来洗漱，簇拥着给他穿上一层又一层的衣物，再簇拥着把他安置在长长的餐桌前。  
老公爵向一头雾水的他作了解释。Genie是庄园的管家，这是一个称谓，不是名字。他负责侍奉阿格拉巴家族，并直接听命于公爵。  
“他是个无所不能的家伙。”茉莉笑着说。  
老公爵是个慈祥和蔼的老人，他对于儿子的回归感到非常欣慰，亲自带他走遍了庄园内外。他向阿拉丁展示了巨大的家族树，告诉他其中的兴衰。阿拉丁在家族树的顶端看到了阿里的名字，他终于知道这个身份为何如此重要——时光荏苒，造化弄人，这个曾经枝繁叶茂的大家族，如今人丁凋敝，阿里·阿格拉巴已经是这个古老家族仅有的男性正统继承人了。  
老公爵问起了阿拉丁的过往，阿拉丁便将自己的故事与阿里告诉他的一切结合起来，老人听后没有怀疑，只是热泪盈眶地紧紧拥抱了他。一旁的Genie也看得感动。  
这是个可怜的老人，善良的阿拉丁心想。他再一次意识到自己的责任重大时，也从这份家人的温情中，想到了一些其他的，只属于阿拉丁的经历。  
这就是拥有父亲，拥有一个家的感觉吗？

2.  
阿拉丁是个聪明的孩子，在码头摸爬滚打的十几年，见识过形形色色的人物。他只在这座宅邸呆了5天，便已经摸清楚很多事情。  
Genie是这个庄园的大管家，他负责主人和仆人们的衣食住行，似乎只有你想不到的，没有他做不到的，如果你想要一头大象，他真的会给你一只。  
Genie看上去见多识广，开朗热情，然而任何重大的决定，他只听命与老公爵一人。  
公爵夫人在多年前病逝了，这给了老公爵很大的打击，他的年事已高，很多事情，他已是心有余而力不足。但他的威严而仁慈，这是每个人都尊崇他的缘故。  
老公爵深爱着自己的两个子女，阿拉丁看得出来，这个老人的前半生经历得太多，如今，他只想安度晚年。  
茉莉是个有个性而不服输的女孩，她的才华和她本人一样，像颗熠熠生辉的钻石。但阿拉丁却觉得她被困住了——无论是这座庄园，她的父亲和叔叔的那种传统观念。有时候，阿拉丁会觉得她很孤独。  
至于贾方，他和负责一切家族对外的事务。贾方常常出门，他从庄园大门口的马车下来或上去的身影，是阿拉丁透过卧室巨大的玻璃窗看到最多的画面。  
他有一只红色的金刚鹦鹉，叫艾格，会在庄园里飞来飞去，最近似乎是对阿拉丁这个新成员很感兴趣，总是在他身边出现，阿拉丁挺喜欢它，常常给它喂水果。而贾方本人并没有和阿拉丁有过多的接触，甚至有时候，阿拉丁会觉得贾方并不喜欢他。  
阿拉丁觉得，贾方尽心竭力地经营着整个家族，老公爵对他有着百分之百的信任和赞赏，然而茉莉却恰恰相反，她从不主动跟贾方说话，甚至从来没称呼过他“叔叔”。  
阿拉丁在笔记本上写写画画，给每个人都涂了几张速写，旁边写满了自己的看法和猜测。每个人每天都有那么几句感想，几天下来，竟然也用掉了八九页。  
一根箭头从贾方的名字划向自己的名字，上面打了个红色的问号。在这么多问题里，只有这个最困扰着阿拉丁，那就是贾方到底是怎么看待他的。  
为什么贾方不让茉莉进书房？为什么Genie常常拒绝贾方的请求？为什么老公爵和茉莉对贾方的态度相差如此之大？  
苦恼的少年想了很久，最后泄气地合上笔记本，丢在一边。看来，这个庄园里藏着的秘密，比他想象中的要多得多。

3.  
事情很快出现了转机。  
那是一个午后，阿拉丁又来到厨房找吃的——他真的很不习惯拉扯房间里那根挂着小铃铛的绳子，接着一份精美的食物就随着轱辘轱辘地转轮声，从墙壁之间的升降梯送上来。他情愿自己去拿，就像以前走过码头的水果摊那样。  
他在楼梯间听到了一阵激烈的争吵。是茉莉和贾方的贴身侍从哈基姆。事情很简单：茉莉在市区书店订购的书送到了，可贾方却不让她签收。邮差正等在大厅里，还有三分钟就要离开了。  
自从他们第一天见面，阿拉丁就对茉莉很有好感。或许是每个少年都会被漂亮姑娘吸引，他一直很想在茉莉面前有所表现，现在机会来了。  
“你相信我吗？”  
“什么？”茉莉一头雾水，阿拉丁趁机拿走了她的签收卡交给哈基姆，还顺手塞给了他一片刚刚才在厨房拿的薄吐司作为“补偿”，打发走了他。  
茉莉正想甩来他的手发脾气，却见他从口袋里拿出了那张签收卡。她还没来得及惊喜，就听到哈基姆在后面大喊大叫。  
“我们惹麻烦了？”  
“被抓到才会。”阿拉丁笑得像只狡猾的小猴子，满意地捕捉到茉莉深棕色双眼中的一丝崇拜  
“直接去大厅那儿等我。”  
他觉得自己的双腿顿时变得有力起来，能够跑得飞快，仆人们都被一阵风一般刮过的阿里少爷吓得惊叫，但还是在哈基姆的大吼大叫下开始阻止他。  
但这些人怎么能抓得到自己呢？他可是阿拉丁，阿巴布瓦港口的码头老鼠。他曾轻轻一跃就能翻过墙头，倾身滑铲就能钻过马车底，弯弯腰就能躲过朝他射击的警卫，披件外套就能伪装成市集小贩，还能用几句学得有模有样的别国语言糊弄过关，关键时刻还能憋一大口气藏在水底和鱼桶里。  
从大厅二楼的扶手栏杆一蹬脚，双手攀住天花板华丽的枝形吊灯，借着惯性一晃，甩到窗前厚重的天鹅绒窗帘上，像抱着帆绳那样，顺着窗帘滑下来安稳着陆，他在最后一刻堵住了正要转身离开却被吓呆了的邮差。  
茉莉也被吓了一跳，但她更多的是惊喜。黑发少女翻阅着她的新书，正要向他道谢，却因为看到阿拉丁身后的大门，笑容凝固在脸上。阿拉丁认得出这种熟悉的表情，这意味着他们闯了祸。  
“有人在我后面，对吧？”  
贾方的身影像一团阴沉的乌云，遮住了从门口洒到阿拉丁身上的阳光。  
4.  
“躲过了几十个仆人，只花了三分钟就赢得了茉莉小姐的欢心，真是让人印象深刻啊，阿里少爷。”  
阿拉丁坐在床边，捏着衣角不知如何作答。贾方的存在让这间宽敞舒适的寝室气氛一下子变得压抑逼仄。而屋外的天气好像也有所感受一般，太阳一下子躲回了云层后，天空变得阴沉萧瑟。  
“我很好奇你在阿巴布瓦的经历，我可不知道有哪家孤儿院能教会孩子这种身手，还有偷窃。”  
“那是你没有住过穷人的孤儿院，先生，生存不是只有一个能遮风避雨的床位就好。”  
贾方不紧不慢地拿出一根细小的钥匙，打开抽屉，拿出了阿拉丁的笔记本。  
“那是！……”阿拉丁一怔，这才发觉口袋里的钥匙不见了。秘密被戳穿的瞬间让他又羞又恼，但他也没有阻止贾方，只是理直气壮地站在那，任由对方翻阅。  
“你不担心我把这些给你父亲？”贾方注意到自己并没有成功激怒阿拉丁。  
“我没有做任何亏心事，只是想更了解这个家，如果你和爸爸能告诉我这些问题的答案，我很乐意记录下来，叔叔。”  
贾方皱起了眉，阿拉丁不知道他是因为自己叫了他一声叔叔，还是因为他正好翻到了那一页——画了他们两的头像，还有一道箭头和红色的问号。  
“你想知道我怎么看你？”他冷笑起来，阿拉丁被他逼得直往后倒去，他的腰很酸，这个姿势坚持不了多久，贾方的灼热的气息扑在他的脸上，让他不由得别过头去。再这样靠近的话，就要把他压在床上了。  
“那你给我听好了，对我而言，你就是一个——”  
“未打磨的钻石！”一旁的艾格突然大叫起来。“未打磨的钻石，主人的东西！未打磨的钻石！”  
阿拉丁和贾方同时用一种古怪的眼神看着那只鹦鹉。  
“他在说什么？”  
“闭嘴！”  
贾方冷冷地打断了他——亦或是艾格。他从阿拉丁身上退开，还好心地把笔记本和钥匙放回抽屉里，一言不发地转身离开。  
“在这等着。”  
阿拉丁还没来得及追上去，只听见门砰地一声关上，接着还有落锁的声音，他就被这样关在自己的卧室里了。  
这是怎么回事？Genie才是管家，为什么他也有自己房间的钥匙？

说实话，阿拉丁被放出来的时候一点也不生气，码头上来来去去的人那么多，不缺像贾方这么一个奇奇怪怪的人。  
他唯一担心的只是自己的身份被戳破，可是理性地思考一下，谁也不知道事情的来龙去脉，他又在担心什么呢？  
有根刺扎在心上，始终不太舒服。  
见到老公爵之前，阿拉丁一直忐忑不安，然而当他在餐桌旁看到茉莉的表情时，他就放宽了心。看样子，贾方什么也没说。  
老公爵对贾方颇有微词，也许他认为政治和经济不是一个贵族小姐该学的，但他也不可以再干涉茉莉的喜好。此外，他的教导也让阿拉丁无比宽慰：从来没有任何一个人在他闯了祸之后还如此温柔地对他。  
甚至他还博得了另一个人的欢心，茉莉一直都对他报以微笑，那就像一只柔软的手，抚在他的累累伤痕上。  
“言归正传，孩子，这次的事就这样过去了，我不怪你，毕竟你在那种糟糕的地方呆了太久，但以后不能再有第二次。这样让仆人们看在眼里，话传出去会怎样？”当茉莉被打发走后，门一关，老公爵才变得严肃起来。  
“我很抱歉……爸爸，我只是想帮她。”阿拉丁满怀歉意，这次确实是他太过火了，如果有人因此怀疑他的身份，真想刨根究底地追查，麻烦就大了。  
“不过，既然你现在回家了，就该和过去划清界限。从今天起，你的叔叔会负责你所有的一切，教导你如何成为一个真正的贵族。而你，贾方，三个月后皇室的圣诞舞会，每一位贵族都要参加，而出现在人们面前的决不能是一只上蹿下跳的猴子，而是阿里·阿格拉巴，一位真正的公爵之子。”  
什么？阿拉丁的大脑突然间一片空白，他愣愣地看着贾方若无其事地擦了擦嘴角。  
“成为贵族的第一步，我的侄子，就是不管在听到什么消息之后，都绝不要露出这种夸张的表情。”

Tbc


	3. 贵族

1.  
阿拉丁是个天资聪颖的孩子，他的头脑和他的身手一样灵活机智。通常，在清晨微微泛白的天幕下，他会坐在屋檐上，一边吃着椰枣，一边甩着垂在半空中的小腿，记下渐渐忙碌的港口，船只来往的时刻，哪条船有“大鱼”，哪条船是军舰。有笔记本和速写的辅助，他总是能记下很多东西。  
港口书店的老板娘是一位家庭教师，平时会在二楼开设一个小小的教室，阿拉丁和那儿的女孩们是好朋友，用一些从大船上“借”来的新鲜玩意儿换几本书来看，当然，是要还的。  
阿拉丁希望能上学读书，学什么东西都无所谓，他不期待成为一个学者，但至少能有一天为心爱的女孩写一首诗。  
从某种程度上来说，他的愿望在今天实现了。  
“我刚才说了什么？”  
什么？阿拉丁从漫无边际的白日梦里醒了过来。他刚才说了什么来着？  
“阿格拉巴家族的历史有……嗯，提供了，对了！种植园的主要作物和副产品是……嗯……”  
阿拉丁企图躲在贾方手上的那本书之后，隔绝他们彼此之间的视线。这样的小动作是躲不过去的，贾方移开书，透过那副挂着细链的金丝眼镜，阿拉丁能看到他眼中极大的不悦。  
“你知道吗？茉莉小姐曾经求着我教她，我拒绝了；而现在，我花费了三个小时的精力教你，你却在发白日梦？也许是我讲的不够有趣，也许艾格来会比较合适。”  
“不！绝对没有，叔叔，我很抱歉，我只是……学得有点累。”  
阿拉丁望着面前这本砖头一样厚的《阿格拉巴家族史》，深深地叹了口气。他知道自己为什么要学这些，记住那些衣着方式、社交技巧和餐桌礼仪对他也不是难事，就像那些船只时刻表之类的东西一样，不过是一些规则罢了——但这些家族历史、庄园管理、如何经营产业和商务贸易，对他而言，实在是过于晦涩和遥远了。  
从这点上来说，阿拉丁很佩服贾方，每天得跟这么多枯燥乏味的东西打交道。“我想你也不是一夜之间就学会了全部，对吧，叔叔？”  
贾方显然是被他这副可怜兮兮的模样感动到了，他立刻命令艾格狠狠地啄了一下阿拉丁的后脑勺——如果他再继续走神的话。

2\.   
“你是……怎么到那儿的？”  
茉莉仰望着离地有五六米高、靠在一棵榕树上悠闲读书的少年。榕树主干分成了两条，像两根烟囱那么粗，他背靠着一边，双腿撑在另一边，稳稳地维持着这么一个高难度的阅读姿势。  
“最好别让爸爸看到，不然就——噢！”  
阿拉丁扯动腰上的绳子，在她的惊呼声中轻巧地落在草地上。  
“我惹上麻烦了？”  
“除非我不够高兴，去告密了。”她指了指身边的两匹马。“来一场比赛如何？”  
阿拉丁觉得自己已经很努力了，可茉莉似乎有什么技巧，总是能在最后关头比他先一步到达终点。  
他们会牵着各自的马，沐浴着微醺的午后阳光，漫步在开着野花的青翠草地上，分享彼此的故事，或相互抱怨，或开怀大笑。有时候，当白亮的光晕模糊了少女的脸颊柔和的轮廓，阿拉丁会感受到一种淡淡的喜悦和幸福，美好得不真实。  
私下里当好友而不是兄妹，这成为了他两之间的一种默契。阿拉丁的出现让茉莉的生活多了很多不同的色彩，他们亲密无间，阿拉丁甚至告诉了茉莉一个秘密：“阿拉丁”是只有他最亲密的朋友才会叫的名字。  
作为听了各种有趣故事的回报，茉莉也会指点阿拉丁的“功课”，这过程中，阿拉丁不止一次感慨，如果贾方去教她，一定比教自己轻松的多。  
你真是天真，茉莉嘲笑他，语气夹着一丝无奈。公爵之位的继承权的优先权永远是男性，就算茉莉比阿拉丁更有天赋和才华，命运的局限性在她出生的那一刻就注定了。  
“就像是你被困住了，永远无法摆脱与生俱来的枷锁。”  
如果是以前，阿拉丁会有同样的感受。他曾无数次望着码头的日出日落，期待着第二天生活是否会有不同，但是有一天，这种渺茫的希望真的出现了，就是现在。他虽然不能告诉茉莉真相，却能信心满满地拍拍她的肩膀，给她鼓励。  
“总有一天，情况会改变的，你要相信自己。”  
“拜托，别以为这种话就能打动我，现在快回答我，阿格拉巴家族去年每座工厂和种植园的盈亏是多少，与什拉巴家族的贸易模式是哪一种。”茉莉一番话就让阿拉丁那副灿烂的笑容荡然无存。“再回答不出来，你亲爱的贾方叔叔又要把你的晚餐时间改成钢琴课了。”

3.  
世上没有不透风的墙。  
“茉莉小姐只是在利用你而已，利用你能进我的书房，给她带她想看的书，来偷我的东西，你以为我不知道么？还是说，你就是用这种行为来报答我的？”  
“偷”这个词像一根扎进心窝里的刺，阿拉丁攥着衣角，火辣辣的阳光晒着半边脸，像是给了他一个耳光。他习惯于被人称为一个小偷，甚至都忘了，“偷窃”这个他习以为常的举动，本就是令人不齿的。  
“我对你不够好吗，阿里少爷？”  
贾方的质问深深谴责着阿拉丁的良心，是啊，茉莉只是给他补了几堂课，而付出最多的才是贾方，哪怕他时常过于严格，脾气像一团包在冰里的火。  
阿拉丁第一次深深地为自己的所作所为感到万分自责和羞愧，他做好准备了，无论贾方怎么惩罚他，他都——  
“但这不是你的错，我不会追究，你也只是很想表现得好，不是吗？”  
带着细微体温的指尖挑起他垂落在眼角的一缕碎发，别到耳后。贾方一反常态的温柔让阿拉丁微微一愣。  
“茉莉小姐对我有不少成见，但那只是她的看法，我不是个不讲道理的人，阿里少爷。如你所见，我把话讲清楚，只是不想让你犯下更严重的错误，也抹除了你和茉莉小姐之间可能潜藏的误会。”  
贾方握着他的手腕，将阿拉丁的右手托在手心里，像把玩一件精致的古董那样观摩着。少年的手掌柔软温热，像野猫的肉垫那样，或让他轻巧地撑在地上，或紧紧攀着，指节上的薄茧已经因为一段时间的养尊处优而淡了不少，而两根像精巧的手术钳一样的手指，会趁你沉溺在那双闪闪发亮的黑眼睛里时，神不知鬼不觉地把你的钱包从口袋里夹走。  
“你有一双很漂亮的手，阿里少爷，别浪费了。”  
阿拉丁感觉袖口在对方放开他的手腕时松开了，他的手指往里一探，发现袖口之间的蓝宝石袖扣竟然在自己的眼皮底下被摸走，此刻正穿在贾方的袖口上，这一切只发生在短短的数秒之间。  
他是怎么做到的？阿拉丁真的很好奇。  
贾方没有还给他，而是把自己的袖扣拆下来——一条红眼的银色小蛇，穿在阿拉丁的袖口上。  
“这是秘密……不在我的教导范围之内。”  
4\.   
就像是种子发芽，花苞绽放需要一个巧妙的时节，一段关系的进展也需要那么一个巧妙的时机。  
自从贾方用一种更高明的技巧“说服”了阿拉丁不再盗窃之后，他们之间那层无形的隔膜就被打破了。阿拉丁放下了种种对贾方的坚持，做什么事都变得特别积极。他不再抗拒贾方的安排，对每句话都很上心。  
他不想辜负贾方的谅解，满怀信心地想把一切做到最好。他会在完成了骑术训练后，坐在湖边的草地上，试着写一段简短的小诗；在繁星满天的深夜里，借着皎洁明亮的月光调和颜料，在画布上勾勒；他会享受和贾方在书房里度过一整个下午，耐心地听着并努力消化那些他曾经觉得枯燥乏味的内容——如果真的过于疲倦，他会给自己来一壶咖啡。  
就连茉莉也惊异于阿拉丁的转变，她怀疑贾方给他灌了什么奇怪的药。  
就在阿拉丁尽心竭力地让自己每天的进步变得显而易见时，贾方也开始越来越多地外出——毕竟阿格拉巴的家族产业依然需要贾方的经营，他常常好几天都不回庄园。  
阿拉丁明白贾方肩负重责，打起十二分的精神来度过和他相处的时光。然而阿拉丁做得越好，贾方少出现。  
“你的叔叔还有很多事要忙，他说你进步很快，相信你有能力在他不在的时候练习，所以他可以放心地离开去做别的事。”当阿拉丁终于按捺不住去问老公爵贾方到底什么时候回来时，得到了这样的答复。  
可当有一天贾方真的回到了庄园，阿拉丁像一只兴奋的小鸟一样冲到了他的卧室门口时，却被哈基姆拦住了。  
“阿里少爷，先生还有很多事情要处理，如果你表现得足够好，他会来看你的。”哈基姆的话像冷水一样浇灭了他心中的热情。  
隔着一扇门都不见他，为什么?  
阿拉丁从未像现在一样，那颗向来充满快乐和热情的心被名为不甘和恼怒的铁丝缠住了，他很少像现在一样生气——为什么？他哪里做的不够好？甚至连吃晚餐的时候都没搭理他。阿拉丁躺在床上焦躁地翻来覆去，想着第二天一早去问个明白，然而当他醒来时，却刚刚好看到窗外离开的马车，而这时候，太阳甚至还没完全升起。  
他突然意识到，自己的情绪不知道从哪一天起，开始被一个人牵着走了。  
茉莉为贾方戏弄他的情绪而打抱不平，但这一次，阿拉丁没有应声。冰雪聪明的少女立刻从他的沉默中捕捉到了什么，“你……”她半信半疑，“你知道他是你叔叔，对吧？”   
“嗯，我知道。”阿拉丁心不在焉地答道。  
“好吧……你根本不知道我在问什么，这样也好。”茉莉拿走阿拉丁手上的画笔，蘸上颜料，在打好线稿的画布上熟练地刷来刷去。  
“下个星期就是你的生日了，想要什么礼物，有什么愿望吗？”  
阿拉丁的脑子转了一道弯才反应过来——茉莉说的是“他”的生日，不是“自己”的生日。“我还从来没收到过礼物，愿望……也许，家人团聚？”  
“阴影时留在茶壶和桌布之间的，不是留在心上的。”茉莉把画笔还给他，留下一句答非所问的话。

从仆人们的闲聊中，阿拉丁得知了一个消息：当一个阿格拉巴的家族成员过生日时，其余的都要回到庄园参加生日派对。  
他会在生日的那一天见到贾方吗？还是说他会提前一些回来？阿拉丁坐在长凳上，翻开乐谱。现在这双修长又漂亮的手指不再用来偷东西了，而是像蹁跹的精灵一般，在黑白相间的琴键上奏出动人的曲子。  
随着日子一天天临近，阿拉丁收到的礼物堆得有小山那么高，衣帽间和衣柜都不够用了（Genie调侃他的衣物甚至跟茉莉小姐的一样多），大大小小色彩各异的礼物盒被拆开后堆在角落，仆人们每天都得清理一遍。这些东西有来自茉莉、老公爵和管家的，也有来自那些素未谋面的其他贵族们，或是仆人们的一点心意——除了那些老是被耍得团团转，追到上气不接下气的警卫，谁不喜欢这位笑容和心地都像小太阳一样温暖的阿里少爷呢？  
然而直到生日的那一天，他依然没有收到那封他期待已久的生日卡。  
已经换上了礼服的阿拉丁坐在镶着金边的红黑色羊绒地毯上，背靠着的深棕色木质墙柱和左侧的一整块落地窗形成了一个角落，让他能舒舒服服地屈起一条腿倚在这儿。他看着楼下庭院里停着的马车，隔着地板听到楼下仆人们忙忙碌碌的闷响。  
他理当去拜会那些远道而来的宾客的，但他却没那么做，而是孤单一人地躲在贾方的书房里。  
我在期待什么呢？这真是太蠢了。午后的阳光透过干净的玻璃，把封闭的房间烤得暖融融的，阿拉丁摸着袖口上那枚不属于自己的袖扣，眼皮倦怠地合了起来。

一阵敲门声把他叫醒，此时窗外已是日落西山，夜幕降临，门是锁着的，仆人只能在门外催促他。  
然而阿拉丁却发现，自己的身上不知什么时候盖了一件黑色的风衣外套，衣领弥漫着淡淡的烟草气息是如此的熟悉，以至于他一下子便清醒过来。  
他的身边放着一条大约一米多长的盒子，卡片上只有简单的“生日快乐”，字迹宛如蛇身般卷起优雅的弧度。阿拉丁的心脏现在疯狂地跳动着，微颤着手打开了盒子，像拿走一串昂贵的钻石项链那样，从红丝绒内垫上拿起他的礼物。  
是一根手杖。漆黑如墨的修长杖身均匀地分成三段，杖尾被纯金的雕饰包裹着，看上去和贾方手上的那根一模一样，唯一不同的是杖头的设计——那根是一条镶嵌着绿松石和钻石的黄金眼镜蛇，而这根则是一盏身侧布满细碎紫水晶的油灯，有着细长的灯嘴和蛇一样弯曲的灯把。  
阿拉丁曾在闲聊时提起过，一个能满足三个愿望的神灯是他最喜欢的童话故事，很显然有人把这番话放在了心上。  
这份特别的礼物将阿拉丁这些天来心头的阴云一扫而空，接着他想起一件事：贾方曾经跟他说过，在他下一次回到庄园时，会教他新的东西。  
阿拉丁仔细端详着他的新礼物。他注意到杖头和杖身之间并不是封死的，于是他握着两端用力拔开——  
藏在杖身中银色的锋利短剑应声弹出，在初升的明月下泛着一层无情冰冷的光泽，映在那双棕黑色的眼中。

Tbc


	4. 情窦

1.  
当阿拉丁还在哈巴布瓦的码头时，他曾经在每一个夜晚眺望着市中心那些灯火辉煌的大宅，猜测里面正举办着怎样盛大的舞会，幻想着自己能有一日，穿着一套得体的衣物走进去，品尝里面的盛宴佳肴。  
然而当他真的有机会亲身参与其中时，甚至是作为宴会的主角，作为一个天生的窃贼，他还是不大习惯。  
千金小姐们的扇子遮不住眼角倾慕的笑意，富家公子们争相用一杯香槟换来一次谈话机会。当每个人对阿里少爷的吹捧和赞誉不绝于耳时，他第一次喜欢上这种被人包围的感觉，不是因为人人喊打，而是因为不绝于耳的赞美。  
贾方一整晚都站在他身旁，全程寸步不离，他握着手杖的方式看上去更像是一位手握权杖的国王，他的身架从不会松懈下来，像是一只挺直了身子、优雅傲慢的眼镜蛇。他陪着阿拉丁和每一位来宾交涉，不动声色地替他纠正一些小错误，让每一次谈话完美收场。  
然而不少时候，当阿拉丁接过酒杯打算喝下时，贾方会抢先一步从他手上拿走，神色冰冷，充满敌意地表示“不介意我先来一口吧”，这些人突然间会就夺回杯子，言辞闪烁地走开了。  
一夜之间，上流社会中多了一位年轻俊美、彬彬有礼的公爵少爷，富可敌国的阿格拉巴家族继承人。阿拉丁开始收到数不清的情书和礼物，他是如此的受人欢迎，每个见过他的人都对他赞誉有加。  
正当他想要借着这股势头想要从更多的社交活动中获得成就感时，他的叔叔又一次给他泼了一盆冷水。  
“还嫌那天晚上被人打的主意不够多？你就这么喜欢羊入虎口？”  
庄园和林地的交界处是一片宽广的草地，这里距离宅邸很远，阿拉丁只有和茉莉骑马时才来过这个地方。贾方在这里教他剑术和射击——对长子的失而复得，老公爵非常担心他的安危，因此，在阿拉丁学会如何保护自己之前，他不被允许独自离开庄园到市区去。  
就像一个巫师使用生平的第一根魔杖，阿拉丁对使用这根独一无二的手杖也兴致盎然，毕竟这可是他的生日礼物，而赠送者正在教他如何使用，他的心因兴奋而砰砰直跳，仔细地听着贾方说的每一个字。  
锋利的剑刃只是用来在万不得已的时候自保。阿拉丁有一颗善良的心，他不愿意伤害任何人，因此他需要学习的不是怎么杀死对方，而是如何为自己创造一个脱身的机会。  
当贾方站在他身边演示时，阿拉丁会用余光检查自己是否和对方的姿势同步。他天生就会闪躲、转身、弯腰和逃离，现在他要做的，只是如何在这一连串的肌肉记忆中加入出杖、挥舞和击打的片段，让一支身姿灵动的舞蹈变得更有攻击性。  
这是关乎性命的事，阿拉丁非常在意，练习用的草人隔三差五就需要更换，他的仆人们开始抱怨，少爷的房间每天都有几个打烂的花瓶、勾坏的窗帘和挂毯，莫名其妙地被主子从背后敲一下就跑，而茉莉则表示，这次我不会陪着你练习。  
阿拉丁那股藏在骨子里的不安分和渴望冒险的精神让他很快进入了下一个训练阶段——面对贾方，公平起见，先出手的一定是阿拉丁。  
第一次的经历非常失败，当阿拉丁冲着正脸挥过去时，对方只是稍稍一偏头，杖头一勾伸过来的手臂，就把他拽了个踉跄，轻轻一拉，直接从后面把他抱在怀里。  
“我是教你怎么逃跑。不是教你怎么投怀送抱。”  
眼镜蛇顶端冰冷的钻石抵着脖颈处的动脉，炙热的气息像是像是点燃了耳尖，直接烧到脸颊。阿拉丁从未和任何人有过如此亲密的接触，他一把推开贾方，不知所措的脸上染了一丝红晕。  
这只是第一次，他想。他第一次偷窃时逃得也很狼狈。然而接下来的几次，无论从哪个角度，甚至贾方背对着他，阿拉丁都能被以各种各样的方式制服：被侧身躲过，被反手摁住，被锁喉，被掀翻在地，被摔得吃了一脸草。。。  
仆人们又开始常常见到这样的画面：他们的少爷常常拄着手杖，一瘸一拐，满身尘土的回到房间，累得倒在床上直接睡着。  
阿拉丁觉得这很不公平，他才学了几天，而贾方甚至曾经从军过一段时间，于是对方又放宽了条件：任何时候，阿拉丁都可以出击，只要成功一次就行。  
于是阿拉丁开始在各种各样的时机出手：文学课上写了两句诗、贸易文件读了一半、油画画了三分之一、小夜曲的第三个休止符结束时，甚至是刚喝了一口早餐红茶，黄油还没涂上吐司的时候。  
仆人们又被他们突然有了暴力倾向且随时会发作，却每次都能被贾方先生顺利制服。  
虽然阿拉丁不断地失败，但他从不轻言放弃。他从不在同一个地方摔倒两次，并逐渐摸清了对方的路数。他会数着每一次被贾方击败需要多少秒，并在下一次延长这个记录。  
贾方眼中的鼓励和认可是深藏不露的，每当阿拉丁发现时，这比让他偷到一枚闪闪发光的宝石戒指更能振奋人心。  
阿拉丁很快就成功了。那一次他并没有选择偷袭，而是摆好架势，正面攻了上去。一开始他依然节节败退，但他学会了运用自己的拿手绝活，一些盗窃时必备的小把戏：从贾方的腰后猛地将书房钥匙一拽，趁着对方转身时，紧贴着后背，抓住一个完美的时机，从后方用手杖横着勒住了脖颈。  
“我做到了！”见贾方没有动作，阿拉丁放开了他，兴奋得眉飞色舞。“我知道、我知道，你尽力了，但我还是——”  
话音未落，随着一阵天旋地转，阿拉丁重重地被推倒在草地上，若说贾方高大的身躯像是一只猎豹，而此刻身下的他简直就是一只瘦小的猫。  
“还是怎样，更胜一筹？记住，你的敌人永远不会有公平可言。”  
贾方没有从他身上爬起来，相反，他的鼻尖顺着阿拉丁脖颈的线条，轻触着向下嗅着他肌肤和衣襟上青涩而充满活力的气息，仿佛在审视着捕捉到的猎物。不仅如此，对方的膝盖更是顶开他被长靴与紧身马裤所包裹的双腿，抵在了某块更为隐秘而重要的部位。  
这样的举动让阿拉丁方寸大乱，惊慌、恼怒和急于脱离窘境的羞耻感冲破了束缚，他几乎是条件反射地爆发出全身的力量，抱着对方在草地上打了个滚，翻身骑跨在腰上，左手撑着肩膀，而右手无意间摁到了某个暗锁，锋利的杖剑竟夺鞘而出，横架在咽喉处。  
阿拉丁吓坏了，他赶紧从贾方身上跳了起来，不住地道歉。他在做什么？他刚刚几乎酿成大错。  
然而贾方依然是如此的宽宏大度，他把吓得不知所措的男孩搂在怀里，顺着他的短发不断地安抚。“你成功了，我的孩子。别担心，你做得非常好，令我骄傲。”  
“对不起……叔叔，对不起，我发誓，我绝不会用这把剑对准你……也永远不会伤害你。”

2.  
深夜，被划成一道道方块的白亮的月光和窗棂的阴影像一张巨大的网，牢牢地笼罩在薄被的少年身上。  
，他辗转反侧，心被另一张无形的网笼住了。

“你的基础课已经告一段落，现在需要更进一层的教导了。”  
阿拉丁的确感受到了这种“更进一步的教导”——距离圣诞舞会只剩下一个月的时间，他们几乎每天都呆在一起，没什么时间可以浪费了。  
庄园里萧瑟枯黄的草木在某一天终于在某天被皑皑白雪覆盖，冬天终于来了，可某些人并没有感到寒冷，而是被火热所包围。  
这段时间，好像有什么东西变了：阿拉丁依旧时常与贾方待在一起，但对方总是会有意无意地与他有更多肢体的触碰，若即若离。他会开始握着他的手，用画笔勾勒更精细的线条，会与他肩并肩坐在钢琴前，练习四手联弹；会在训练社交谈话时，捏着他的下巴双眼对视，来纠正他无意间游移的目光。  
一开始，阿拉丁对这种亲密的接触无所适从，然而当分开后，冰冷再次充斥着周身的空气，他却开始渴望、怀念一个温暖而令人舒心的怀抱。当他意识到自己坐在火炉前的地毯上发呆了十几分钟，手里的书一页没翻后，他开始发觉，刚刚的脑海中，竟然全是和贾方在一起的场景，  
他没注意到，炉火的热度已经无法填满某种渴切的空白。  
阿拉丁觉得自己最近变得很奇怪，当贾方和往常一样在餐桌对面注视着他时，他时常会控制不住地脸颊升温，语序也乱七八糟，却又迫切希望能利用一切可以在对方面前证明自我的机会，越来越在乎对方的看法。  
阿拉丁在贾方身上找到了一种奇怪的感觉。只要轻轻一触，他就会变得紧张兮兮；然而茉莉去牵他的手时，他倒是觉得自然得很，并无不妥。

“茉莉小姐跟你说了什么？”  
“她？噢，她只是问我想要什么圣诞礼物。”  
随着最后一颗子弹上膛的声音，阿拉丁偷偷地瞄了一眼并没有在看他的贾方。冬日的阳光勾勒出他的侧颜，一边是白亮的暖阳，一边却冷若冰霜。  
“你想要什么，告诉我就够了。”他听上去很不开心。  
按照贾方一开始的说法，在通过了剑术试炼后，阿拉丁可以开始练习射击了。大雪过后的林地和草坪白茫茫一片，棕色的长木桌是唯一显眼的深色调。阿拉丁对准那几乎与纯白雪地融为一体的透明酒瓶，第一发子弹却完美地擦过，射在后方的树干上，松林上的积雪簌簌抖落。  
“这和玩弹弓不一样，你需要考虑后坐力，更精确地估算弹道。”  
温热裹挟着熟悉的烟草气息侵占着他脸颊的肌肤，还有一缕淡到难以差距的古龙水的味道在鼻尖萦绕，阿拉丁莫名的迷恋这股气息——一种不容抗拒的保护欲，这是第一次他被拥入怀中时，在衬衫硬挺的衣领上嗅到的。  
如果现在阿拉丁稍稍一侧头，那么他的脸颊就会擦到贾方的双唇。太近了，阿拉丁觉得自己的每一寸都尽收眼底：微颤的手臂，滑动的喉结，胸膛越来越急促的心跳……  
“抬高你的手臂，举平，”骨节分明的手指攀着他握着枪的手臂，从肩膀开始，缓缓地，一寸一寸地游移向前，他的手很冷，就像一条逶迤在黑色衣料上的蛇，缓缓爬行。最后用修长的手指包裹着手腕，他的腕骨像是精巧的蛇形杖头，被拇指来回摩挲着。  
心跳越来越快。  
血液上涌让他开始双腿发软，就在这时一条强有力的手臂拦住了他的腰，这向来是阿拉丁最敏感的部位之一，轻轻一掐就能让他大叫着跳起来，但现在他的条件反射被牢牢禁锢，他甚至无法扭动。  
“不要分心，定睛在你的猎物上。”  
他根本做不到，阿拉丁的呼吸变得急促——温热的手掌隔着布料从腰肢来到大腿内侧，解开拉链，覆上已经微微隆起的私处。爱抚让他的身体迅速升温，蜻蜓点水般的吻落在颈侧，阿拉丁仰起头喘息着，从未体验过任何调情的他显然撑不住这样的强度，他的大脑一片空白，但还是颤抖着扣上扳机——  
而就在这时，远处的玻璃酒瓶突然变成了茉莉。  
‘“你知道他是你的叔叔，对吧？”’  
阿拉丁从梦中惊醒，大口的喘着粗气。  
他惊魂未定，突然发觉手中握着什么硬挺滚烫的棒状物，肌肤和被褥之间好像还有些黏糊糊的感觉，他掀起被子一看，又吓得赶紧盖了起来。  
强烈的羞耻感让他一跃而起，窜到盥洗室洗了把脸。  
冰冷的水珠顺着发尖和脸颊滑落，阿拉丁稍稍冷静了些。他走到窗边，躁动不安的心情平息了不少。玻璃窗外传来一阵扑棱冷的闷响，积雪的窗台上有两块干净的痕迹，看得出来是一双略长的鸟爪。  
这种种的一切终于让他意识到一个很难面对的现实，那就是他真的对贾方怀着某种难以言表的情感，但……他又想起了茉莉的话。  
无声落下的细雪渐渐覆盖上那干净的痕迹，但贾方留在他心上的痕迹，却是无论如何也遮掩不了的了。

3，  
圣诞舞会即将到来，每个人都有自己的事要做，贾方忙于家族的社交应酬，Genie管家忙着准备主人们的衣物，而阿拉丁则负责向茉莉怎么学习跳舞。  
他们不会因为各自的手扶在对方的肩膀或是腰上而难堪羞怯，而是随着音乐，一边踩着舞步，一边谈笑风生。茉莉要求阿拉丁用一个故事来换一次舞蹈练习，她还说，将来的某一天她要把这些故事整合成一本书出版。  
一开始阿拉丁以为她只是在说笑，直到那天茉莉把一叠厚厚的稿子拿给他看。  
“阿里巴巴有四十大盗，阿拉丁有一千零一夜~别担心，我会匿名，等到出版的时候，第一本书一定先给你。”  
从来没有人在意过他的经历，更不会把一只码头老鼠的故事写成书。她如此的在乎他。  
茉莉用才华为他写了本书，而阿拉丁则教会了茉莉“如何冒险”。怎样躲在柜子后面，观察仆人走动的轨迹，在什么时机丢出物件吸引注意力，什么时候该等待和行动。可以说，贾方不在的这段时间里，这两个疯狂的年轻人完全将庄园当成了游乐场。

“有时候我真的会在想，既然是生活在孤儿院里，为什么会有这么多有趣的经历？而且竟然还学会了这些……我真的无法相信。”  
“永远不要凭借外表和常识来断定任何一个人。”   
“我真庆幸有你这样的一个哥哥，无论你有什么需要，我都会竭尽所能的。”  
他们刚刚跳完一支舞。阿拉丁看着眼前美丽的少女，这位生命中的知己，庄园里唯一的挚友，她的话和她身上淡淡的茉莉花香仿佛有种魔力，让人平静。  
“我也是，”他用手指将茉莉额前垂下的黑发顺到耳后，在她明亮的棕黑色眼中阿拉丁能找到自己的倒影、憧憬和热情。“茉莉，你是我在这里最好的、唯一的朋友——”  
门突然被推开了，贾方站在门口，他的帽子还未取下，雪花在黑色的毛呢外套上格外明显，艾格一如既往地站在他肩头，显然，两分钟前他才刚刚回到家。  
“茉莉小姐，我需要跟你谈谈，阿里少爷，麻烦你去客厅里叫Genie上来。”他来到二人身边，的目光一直落在茉莉还搭在阿拉丁肩膀上的手。阿拉丁可以仿佛看到一团愠怒的乌云在逼近。  
“我们在练习舞蹈，怎么了？”茉莉的语气冷了下来，昂着头，像一只高傲的孔雀。  
两人互不相让，剑跋扈张，像是随时就能拔枪决斗一样。阿拉丁赶紧溜了出去。  
然而当他走到楼梯间时，余光瞥到窗外花园里Genie的身影。  
他立刻明白了什么，蹑手蹑脚地回到房间紧闭的大门外。  
果不其然。  
“黑市生意和走私贸易给阿格拉巴家族带来血钱和麻烦，你凭什么说我从书上学的只是纸上谈兵？如此‘关照’我的哥哥，这其中到底有多少你的私心？”  
“茉莉小姐，容我再提醒你一句：阿里少爷已经回来了，你已经不是第一继承人，我劝你最好考虑一下你的婚姻大事，如果你遵循传统，生活会简单不少，当然，如果你考虑的是阿里少爷——”  
“注意你的身份，贾方！！阿里是我的哥哥，你怎么可以，怎么可以怀疑我和他……！”  
阿拉丁从未见识过如此愤怒的茉莉，她的怒吼甚至让架子上的花瓶和玻璃窗颤动了一下。  
“你是我的叔叔，我尊重你……但既然你不尊重我，”茉莉咬牙切齿，一字一句地说到。“那你也听好了：你永远都只是公爵的第二顺位继承人，侯爵大人。”  
阿拉丁赶紧躲进角落里，看到茉莉夺门而出，像一位高傲的女王那样，似乎她刚才并没有从对战中落了下风。  
“第二，第二！”艾格学着茉莉的说话，接着阿拉丁听到一阵凄惨的鸟叫声和扑腾翅膀声，一根羽毛飘到了走廊上。

4.  
圣诞前夜  
首都的大皇宫内，全国的贵族齐聚于此，参加圣诞舞会。无论是人数还是规模，都比阿拉丁的生日派对大了十几倍。  
尽管阿拉丁不再是主角，但尊贵的地位还是让他备受瞩目。这儿人多得要淹没了他，他的家人也在楼上的私人休息室——公爵的身份让他们比其他贵族多了一些特权。阿拉丁穿过拥挤的人群，对这些来搭讪的人们所说的话，他都能猜个大概，这种事，还是叫贾方来更好。  
舞会就要开始了，公爵的家族成员必须先进入舞池。阿拉丁找到了茉莉、老公爵和Genie，却唯独不见贾方。  
他在二楼偏僻的一角听到了对话声，然而当他从旋转楼梯的围栏上往下看时，却发现几个人正围在贾方身边，其中一个人还用一把掌心大的手枪抵着他的背。  
一次隐秘而低调的挟持。  
阿拉丁很庆幸刚才没有喝香槟，才能让他现在保持绝对的清醒和理智：他知道贾方用了些见不得人的手段来经营家族产业，因此一定有不少仇家。  
但这绝不是任何一个人可以伤害他叔叔的理由。  
身为一个窃贼，阿拉丁完全理解贾方使用的各种手段。  
这次的跟踪可比以往的任何时候都要困难：通明透亮的灯火会完全暴露他的痕迹，来回巡逻的皇家警卫和侍从，随时可能出现在任何一个窗口旁的贵族，甚至一踩在雪地上就会留下脚印。  
来来回回的楼梯和房间让他差点迷了路甚至被发现。为了降低风险，他不得不走屋外的窗沿——这是一条相对安全的路，但是却更冷。为了方便行动，阿拉丁不得不脱掉了礼服长外套，脱掉容易打滑的丝绸手套，用快冻僵的手指攀在每一个需要攀爬或跳跃的障碍上。  
巨大的烟火在天空绽放，五颜六色的光芒在一瞬间为他的身影染上红色或绿色，但完全没人注意到他，每个贵族都在广阔的广场上仰着头，准备在整点时欣赏美丽的烟花，飘雪落在他们的脸上，让他们完全没意识到，皇宫的边缘正有一只偷偷摸摸地，差点被雪打滑的小老鼠。  
他蹲在大皇宫东北方的房檐上，看到这群人把贾方挟持到了整个大皇宫最偏远的角落，这儿只有一个小喷泉和一个窄小的后门。  
呼啸的风声把零星的声音吹到耳中，阿拉丁只是听到了什么“说好的价钱不一样”、“骗子”、“狡猾的混账”，陌生的声音越骂越激烈，接着面对贾方的那个人掏出了枪。  
阿拉丁正准备出手，但贾方显然比他更快一步：他用手杖将前面那人的手臂一勾，夺过枪扔到一边，接着快速地转身，将杖头朝一个人的脑门捅去，再狠狠地敲向另一个冲来的人的脖子，趁着他们眩晕的机会，一道寒光闪过，杖剑应声弹出，毒蛇亮出深藏不露的尖牙：刺穿心脏，割断喉咙，斩下手臂。狰狞的血迹绽放在无暇的雪地上。  
一招一式，都是阿拉丁在练习时见过的，只不过这次，贾方下了死手。  
少年在屋檐上看着黑色的衣摆划出优雅的痕迹，一气呵成的动作和干净利落的手法，贾方的凌厉让他钦佩，但残忍又让他畏惧。  
然而有一条漏网之鱼，第一个家伙终于捡到了他被打翻在地的枪，刀刃无情却快不过子弹，阿拉丁知道这就是出手的时机，他从屋檐上跳了下来，落在了这个倒霉蛋的身上，滚了一身雪，用自己的手杖拽倒他，夺过了枪。  
贾方对他的出现相当震惊，但阿拉丁心想他一定会以自己为骄傲。他扮出凶狠的模样，挥着手杖对准了这个靠在墙角咳嗽的家伙。“说，你们的计划是什么，为什么要害我的叔叔？”  
“我们害他？他害我们还差不多！他就是个……等等，”这人停了下来，突然瞪大了眼，指着阿拉丁。“你……阿拉丁？你怎么在这？”  
如五雷轰顶般，这个名字让他瞬间被攫住呼吸，他真实的名字。  
“我不知道你在说什么……我想你不知道我是谁，我是阿里，阿格拉巴家族的——”他试图让结结巴巴的语气镇定下来，可对方却像是听到了什么天大的笑话，狂笑起来。  
“想不到你这肮脏低贱的码头老鼠居然能爬这么高，真有本事啊……不过你以为躲到这儿就没人认得出你了？”他看着眼前震惊的阿拉丁，又看看贾方，仿佛像看什么恶心的垃圾一样，“你们两个，可真是蛇鼠一窝……不愧是同一家人，街头骗子，市井无赖，偷鸡摸狗的窃贼——”  
他话音未落，脑袋就被打穿了一个洞。贾方从阿拉丁手上夺走了枪，枪声淹没在绽放于夜空中的第一响烟花轰鸣中。  
阿拉丁还未从刚刚一连串的震惊中缓过神来，他费力地摇摇头，想把刚刚的一切甩出脑袋。  
阿拉丁，阿拉丁，如今他的名字成为了一个诅咒。  
“舞会要开始了……我们得快点回去。”他急切地想要逃离。  
“站住。”  
他的脚像是突然被藤蔓缠住了一样，定在原地。  
冰冷的黄金蛇头勾住他的下巴，让他不得不转过身来。他本能地向后退去，却被揽住了腰，这次的怀抱只有强硬，没有温柔。阿拉丁被迫抬起头，战战兢兢地注视着贾方的双眼，里面找不到任何感情，仿佛深渊。  
“阿拉丁？”

Tbc


	5. 归航

第五章：爱火（上）

夜空中绽放的焰火忽明忽暗地映亮贾方的面容，和落在阿拉丁肌肤上的雪花那样，冷冰冰的。  
这其实也不难想通：阿巴布瓦是帝国著名的港口城市，也是著名的走私圣地，认识他的人不是贫民区的黑市商贩就是贫民区的巡逻卫兵，他想起来，贾方最近确实是受到了一些生意伙伴的“困扰”。  
只是没想到，自己居然在这样的场合下被认出来。  
他不认识这个人，也不知道这个人怎么认识他，但这都不重要。现在，阿拉丁必须编造一个理由骗过贾方。虽然被搂在怀里的处境让人心跳加速，但他还是镇定地把那套练习了很多次的说辞又讲了一遍。  
食不果腹的贫民孤儿院，贪婪的院长，被训练成小偷的孩子们，偷不回东西就不能吃饭……阿拉丁这话半真半假，只不过他很早就跑了出来独自生活。  
“尽管每天过得很糟，但我还是会不住地期待，第二天的太阳升起时，生活会不会有所不同，直到我发现我还有一个家，只不过这一路真不容易，我差点就葬身大海……可是，在一些人心中，我依然是一个小偷，无论我多么努力地成为一个贵族，我身份总是不会被承认……”  
阿拉丁这番话，有一半是对自己说的，他曾如此坚信，自己是与众不同的，他是会在人群中闪闪发光，熠熠生辉的那个，只要给他一个机会。  
可现在机会来了，现实却让他失望，在认识他的人面前，他尊贵的身份和地位，一下子就荡然无存。  
“人们总是无法在人群中发现真正的我。”  
贾方耐心地听着他说完，若有所思，接着松开了手。  
“你和茉莉小姐还有一支舞要跳，去休息室换一套衣服吧。”出乎意料地，他并没有像往常一样，锋芒毕露地追问下去，语而是变得温柔。“别错过了，要知道，你这段时间以来所有的付出，都是为了这一刻。”

阿拉丁没有心思去想贾方为什么没有追究他，他用尽全力奔回会场，在最后一分钟换好了衣服，站在茉莉身边。  
他有点儿紧张，毕竟这是他第一次在这么富丽堂皇的殿堂里，在云集的贵族面前跳舞。他紧盯着茉莉的双眼，从这双深棕色的眼睛里得到了鼓励。茉莉对这样的场合成竹在胸，她像一位尊贵的女王，引导着她初出茅庐的小骑士。  
他们完成了一支完美无瑕的舞蹈，更多的贵族涌入舞池，他们开始交换舞伴。不知从哪一刻起，有人挤走了茉莉的位置，各家的千金们被他的魅力和灿烂的笑容深深吸引，纷纷想要钻进他的怀里。  
然而阿拉丁并没有注意到这些美人们眼中的贪婪，香槟的醉意让他沉溺于这充满粉黛与香水、称赞与掌声的名利场中。  
人人喊打的过街老鼠穿上华服，摇身一变成为万众瞩目的公爵少爷，这不是魔法，也不是梦境，更不会随着12点的钟声烟消云散。  
谁能想到，这一切都是命运的玩笑？  
他的余光瞥见一抹淡雅的青蓝色，阿拉丁这才意识到，欢呼的人群中央只余他一人。茉莉微笑着转身离去，眼中却光彩不再，满是失望。

“怎么上来了？你不喜欢那种场合吗？”  
“喜欢，但是……”  
说完这句他就后悔了，茉莉向来喜欢文字游戏。  
窗外焰火轰鸣，休息室内的气氛却出奇的静默。  
“看来，我们亲爱的叔叔只教会你怎么享受生活，而不会看透谎言。那些人空有一副漂亮皮囊，他们只是盯着你的头衔和身份，他们只在乎你的外表，如果你一无所有，流落街头，他们根本不是真的喜欢你！”  
心口的疼痛令阿拉丁呼吸一滞，茉莉的话狠狠地伤害了他的自尊心，正因如此，才是事实。  
“有件事……我希望你能告诉我。”茉莉向前一步，他们之间的距离近得可以听到彼此的心跳。  
“自从你来到庄园以后，你带给了我前所未有的体验，这是我这些年来最快乐的时光。你的经历，你的一切，是那么与众不同……我知道，那次海难幸存者寥寥，船上究竟发生了什么，没人知道，但我……”  
阿拉丁从她的语无伦次中隐隐猜到了问题。  
“请你告诉我真相，阿拉丁，你真的……是我的哥哥吗？我会保密的，我发誓。”  
少女炽烈的目光仿佛透过他的双眼，拷问着他的心灵。阿拉丁突然感到无力，这世上任何费劲心力的伪装，都逃不过被揭露的那一天。  
却有股烈火时刻煎熬着阿拉丁的良知，他不该对茉莉撒谎，但若说出真相，老公爵该怎么办？阿里的遗愿该如何？  
他会失去一个温暖的家，会失去舒适安逸的生活，会失去贾方。  
时间仿佛停滞了许久，重新流动的瞬间，他已做出了选择。  
“是的，我就是你的哥哥，阿里·阿格拉巴，这就是事情的真相。”  
“我知道了，谢谢你告诉我这一切……我不会在谈论这件事。”她仿佛放弃了坚持和抗争，十分痛苦地接受了这个事实。接下来，她做了一件让阿拉丁终生难忘的事。  
“有时候，我多么希望，如果你不是我的哥哥……那该多好。”悲伤的少女在他的脸颊留下一个轻吻，黯然离去。  
阿拉丁愣在原地，许久才回过神来。  
贾方说的是真的，茉莉……茉莉竟然一直喜欢着他，而他竟然一无所知。  
贾方让他看上去像个贵族，但到头来，他依然是个骗子，一个窃贼。他偷走了本该属于阿里的生活，又用谎言伤害了茉莉的爱。  
他坐在长椅上，像一个悔过的罪人般，把脸埋在手掌间，沉浸在痛苦与懊悔之中。

茉莉走后没多久，身后的门被悄悄打开。  
“没有需要，谢谢。”他尽量让自己听上去相当冷淡。  
门被关上，还贴心地上了锁。脚步声接近他，有人朝着身后的方向，在他身边坐下。  
“是谁这么大胆，欺负了我的侄子？”  
“我好得很，不用你管。”  
贾方注意到了他刻意的躲闪和淡漠，他没有追问缘故，而是像谈论今天的天气一样说起了自己的往事。  
一位才华横溢的贵族少年竭力向所有人证明自己的能力，他将一切做到极致，甚至振兴了这个日渐衰微的家族，只是为了证明自己才是公爵之位最好的继承人——然而血统的阻隔让他永远只是第二，人们看不到他的心血，只看到他的身份。  
他怀着善意，用自己的故事劝慰阿拉丁，他们有着同样的处境，尽力而为却换不来应得的一切。这坎坷的路途中，他们不得不学会伪装，但这不是他们的本意。  
“大部分人都无法在人群中发现真正的你，除了我。”  
这话让备受煎熬的少年再也无法忍住眼角的泪痕，他靠在男人的怀中，让宽厚的手掌一次次顺过他的脊背，被温柔的慰藉所拥抱。

12点的钟声即将敲响，贾方倒了两杯香槟，问他有什么想要的圣诞礼物。  
和你在一起就够了。阿拉丁差点讲这句话脱口而出。他的心情已经好了大半，将美酒一饮而尽。  
“你呢？”  
“实际上，我已经拥有了。”他用手指抬起阿拉丁的脸，在惊异的目光中吻上沾着甜香酒液的柔软双唇。  
“圣诞快乐，阿拉丁。”

2.  
阿拉丁人生中的两次初吻都发生在今夜，而且每一次都比十几个卫兵追着他满城跑还要震撼百倍。  
他的回应还被卡在喉咙里断断续续，就被揽入怀中。茫然失措的男孩不知道为什么会发生这种事，用一双湿润的大眼睛望着他。  
“我已经等了很久，不想再等了，你不也是吗？”  
贾方说中了某个一直深藏在他心中的事实。“可我们是……”  
“你知道，像我们这样的人，说真话的机会并不多，现在我给你一个机会。”  
阿拉丁在这炙热而恳切的目光下无所遁形，总有一天他得面对现实，他点了点头。“但是，你是我叔叔……”  
“身份可以限制一切，除了爱。”  
这次的吻更绵长，更强硬。灵巧的舌尖撬开唇齿，在口中戳弄上颌的内侧，酥酥麻麻的感觉让阿拉丁想要躲开，却被捉住手腕，更牢固地圈在怀里，他不禁发出的低吟全都被堵在喉间，他的唇瓣本就色泽饱满，现在看上去，更像是一朵被呵护浇灌过的粉玫瑰。  
这样的深吻对阿拉丁而言显然是过于技艺高超。他的气息紊乱而炽热，或许是酒精的缘故，视线中男人的轮廓也不那么清晰了。一股热流隐隐自下腹升起，很快发散自全身。  
“今晚，我会教你最后一课，”贾方的指尖摩挲着玫瑰红肿而带着细微咬痕的花瓣，满意而挑逗。“这是第一步：永远不要喝陌生人递给你的酒。”  
这话显然吓到了脑子迷迷糊糊的男孩，他刚迈开腿就膝盖一软，差点跪下来。力气不知怎么的全溜走了，软绵绵的身子就这样被轻巧地抱起来放在大床上。  
“现在是第二步：如果你已经被压在床上了，还有十秒的时间可以脱身，十……”  
猫眼石领扣被取下，白绸缎领巾被丢在一边，镶着金边的白色礼服外套……阿拉丁对接下来要发生的事不是一无所知，他胡乱地推搡着。  
“等，等一下！……”  
贾方精准而快速的解开了他第一层外套和第二层马甲的四颗珍珠纽扣，扔到床下。  
“九。”  
一丝不苟的白衬衫在挣扎中变得乱七八糟，灵活修长的手指挑开一颗又一颗的扣子，大片棕色的肌肤被暴露在空气中。男孩的胸肌紧实而线条流畅，乳尖像两颗挺立而饱满的樱桃，点缀在一大块美味的巧克力蛋糕上。  
“八。”  
冰冷的空气与滚烫的肌肤相触碰，让男孩混乱的大脑清醒了一点，然而就在他想挣扎着爬起来的时候，却立刻弓着身子倒在床上——胸前甜美的果实被含入口中吮吸，时不时咬上一口。他的乳尖之前只被冰冷的海水或咸腥的海风亲吻过，如今不仅被含在湿热的口腔中，还被那条狡猾的舌头舔来舔去。  
另一枚鲜红的果实被两根冰凉的手指揉捏，指甲锋利的边缘划出一道痕迹。一侧火热，一侧冰冷，他的求饶很快化成一阵阵婉转的呻吟。  
“停下……叔叔，我们不可以……啊……”  
“七。”  
不知名的催情药物让他的理智以肉眼可见的速度灰飞烟灭，他的肌肤渴望被触碰，像泛着光泽的棕色绸缎渴望被赏识的买主爱抚，摆弄。他的衬衫被彻底褪下，其中有一半是在半推半就中，自己蹭下来的。  
“六。”  
这副身躯的肌肉紧实而分布均匀，当你用手抚过时，可以感受到埋藏在肌肤之下那股年轻的活力和爆发力，平坦的腹部也分划出六块还不那么明显的腹肌，恰到好处便是完美。  
“五。”  
贾方顺着腹部的沟壑一路吻下去，痴迷而温柔——男孩的每一处都是宝藏，但最宝贵的还藏在更深的地方。  
“四。”  
解开抽掉皮带和拉开裤链的声音是那么刺耳，阿拉丁开始急了，这所谓的倒数游戏并没有进行的很快，完全给了他足够的时间来反抗和逃跑，然而仅存的意识在情欲面前已经所剩无几，他看不见自己绯红的双颊，额间凌乱的黑发，红肿硬挺的乳尖，只能感受到越来越多的热流汇集在下腹。  
他的裤子在对方的注视下被顶起一小块，而这令人羞耻的一幕令阿拉丁羞愧难当，他哀声求饶，请求放过他仅有的尊严。  
“求你了，放过我吧……”  
“三。”  
然而这副楚楚可怜的模样只会更多地激起兽欲，于是下一秒，那根挺得高高的性器就弹了出来，和它的主人一样，拥有年轻却不稚嫩的形状和色泽，正是成熟而正待采撷之际。男人握着它，带着玩弄意味地捏弄柱身，抠挖着不断冒出透明粘液的顶端，接着把它塞进嘴里。  
“啊啊！”  
他的喉咙里终于抑制不住地迸发出一声兴奋的尖叫，他在这方面本就没有任何经验，仅有的几次看到漂亮女孩也只是草草用手解决了事。但这一次，当他的性器被另一个身份尊贵的长辈含入口中，用湿润而温热的口腔包裹着，用舌头卷起柱身，送往深喉挤压吞咽，这种灭顶的快感直接让他丢掉所有的矜持，情不自禁地将手指插入对方的短发中，仰起脖颈放肆地浪叫起来。  
“叔叔……嗯！……快……不，快点……快停下……还要，嗯，还差一点！……”  
第一波情欲的浪潮汹涌地冲刷过海滩上的每一根神经末梢，浪潮退去时，便留下浓稠的白色精华。  
“二。”  
青涩的处子的味道。贾方用拇指抹去嘴角的精液，像涂抹奶油一般，一点一点地抹在紧缩着的穴口上，他的笑意深藏在眼中，他的男孩已经毫无反抗之力，身体已经完全被打开。  
阿拉丁已经完全放弃了抵抗，他放开了对身体的掌控，贾方摆弄着，在身下铺好柔软的黑丝绒披风——没人想在一夜过后在皇宫里“留下”点什么。  
紧致的甬道在第一根冰凉的手指插进来时立刻给予了一个热情滚烫的拥抱，带着催情成分的酒精将男孩的大脑和后穴都搅成了一滩水，滑腻的蜜汁在第二根手指进入时满满的溢了出来，让扩张变得简单不少。直到第三根手指进入时，他开始厌倦这种冰凉的触感，难耐地轻轻扭动腰肢来表达不满，冰冷不能浇灭欲望，只能用更多的火热来满足。  
他的欲求没有立刻得到满足，三根手指全都退了出来，贾方在他的注视下解开精致复杂的三件式礼服和衬衫， 露出了长年不见日光的白皙身段，很难想象一位养尊处优的贵族能拥有这样饱满的胸肌、紧实的臂膀和线条分明的人鱼线，仿佛雕塑家精心雕琢的石刻。  
他瞧见了那根抵在穴口上的一部分轮廓，说是一根粗大而怒张的凶器并不为过，这副瘦弱的身体怎么经得住这根滚烫刑具的拷问？阿拉丁决定抱着最后一点希望，怯怯地哀求正居高临下的处刑者。  
“轻一点……”  
对方笑而不答，声带轻轻颤动，在耳畔用低沉磁性的嗓音勾起一个挑逗而性感的尾音。  
“一。”  
被精心守护二十年的隐秘禁地被坚硬而锋利的刀刃打破了大门，无边的痛楚和极致的快感同时从头顶灌下，这是他生平第一次因为痛苦而流泪，也是第一次因为快感而尖叫。  
粗大的肉刃把小穴塞得满满当当，每一寸褶皱都被压得平平整整。一种莫名的委屈让阿拉丁低声啜泣着，他疼得要死，却又感到很舒服……  
细密的吻落在眼角，舌尖舔掉了点点泪痕，痒痒的。贾方把心思全放在如何安抚未经人事的男孩身上，他的下半身完全没有动一下，静静地等待对方的痛感散去。  
在记忆里，他不是被追逐就是被殴打，或者一脚踹进海里，只有眼前的男人会展现出莫大的温柔来拥抱他的身体。而不久之前他才用杖剑无情地割断了几个人的咽喉。这样的反差对待让阿拉丁感受到自己是被爱着的，他很快放下了心中的芥蒂，将下巴轻轻地抵在对方温热的颈间。  
他全身心地交出了自己的身体。  
得到了默许的信号，埋在体内的那根肉棒开始慢慢地动了起来，男孩的声音很动听，像夜莺一般，从一开始压抑在喉咙深处的低沉，很快变成急促迫切的喘息。  
当肉棒顶在身体深处的某一个点上时，快感如电流般，一瞬间击中了全身的神经，这才是他埋藏最深的宝藏——而一旦被挖掘到，温柔顷刻化作狂风暴雨。  
突然变得猛烈的撞击让动听的呻吟失了调，化成淫靡而疯狂的尖叫，但这一切都被一个不容抗拒的深吻全部堵在嘴里。除了挖掘宝藏的人，没有任何人可以听到这样的声音——塞壬蛊惑心神的歌声，只有亲自去寻找的水手才有权利听到。  
“嗯……叔叔……贾方，贾方……给我，快给我!……”  
他胡乱地呼唤着，渴求更多的给予，终于在他的意识闪过一片白光时，那副早已被操成水的小穴便被满满地浇灌了，得到了它应有的奖赏。  
阿拉丁所看到的的最后一个画面，是对方拿起香槟酒瓶的橡木塞，堵住了不断流着肠液和精液的穴口，接着便彻底昏死在初夜中。

3.  
阿拉丁一直睡到第二天中午才醒过来。  
撕裂的头痛和腰部剧烈的酸疼是那疯狂的一夜最真实的证明。  
Genie说他是被贾方卷在披风里，深更半夜从皇宫的后门出来的。他的身体被从头到脚包的严严实实，不知道的还以为是抱了一匹厚实的布，接着被塞进了马车里，谁也不知道发生了什么。等到Genie接手的时候，他的衣衫齐整，只是敞开的胸口上有隐隐红痕。  
Genie对这种情况他心照不宣，血气正旺的少年人在狂欢的圣诞夜总会发生点什么事儿。  
“是哪家的小姐？还是少爷？现在的年轻人啊，真是……多亏你叔叔这样关照你。”  
香艳的画面立刻一幕接一幕地自脑海中浮现，初尝人事的男孩瞬间羞红得像一只煮熟的虾子，蜷缩在被子里，在金色的刺绣被套边缘留下一个湿漉漉的牙印。  
“别担心，一个好管家理当保守主人所有的秘密，你该感到幸运，我是世界上最棒的管家。”

阿拉丁突然觉得，他在家里变得十分尴尬。  
尤其是一家四人坐在餐桌前时。茉莉、贾方和他之间的关系在圣诞夜之后就变得分外微妙。然而这种诡异的气氛往往只在阿拉丁一个人身上凸显出来。老公爵依旧是那么轻松自在，而茉莉和贾方也依旧能维持那副怡然自得的贵族做派，面对面坐着，彼此一言不发，傲慢地昂着头，仪态优雅地用刀叉切割瓷盘里精致的肉排。  
仿佛一切都和往常一样，只有阿拉丁变得不同了。得想办法改变这种格格不入的状况，他一边在茉莉怪异的注视中喝下一口红茶，接着一口喷在对面贾方的胸口上。  
他把咖啡当做炼奶倒在茶壶里了。

糟糕的事还不止这些。现在，阿拉丁只要一看到贾方，就像一只被人类惊到的猴子一样一溜烟地窜走。应该说，他只要看一眼贾方，甚至听到贾方的声音，就会想起那一夜，他是如何浪叫着他叔叔的名字，被操到高潮。  
尽管他和贾方并没有任何血缘关系，但他的羞耻心依旧被乱伦所折磨——从某种意义上而言，他的确把贾方当做了自己的叔叔。然而每当夜深人静时，他的梦境中却不断充斥着那香艳旖旎的回忆，梦醒时分空余寂寞，一次比一次难耐。  
他终于清醒地意识到了一件事：他的欲望之匣已经被打开，唯有拿走钥匙的人才能再次将它合上。  
而这一次，他可不能再找茉莉去分享心事了。

在纠结了好一段时间后，心乱如麻的男孩终于逮到了一个机会。  
天知道他这段时间经历了什么：他有无数个和贾方独处的机会，每一次却都在打翻茶杯、踩空台阶、扯烂书页等等窘境中以失败告终。  
贾方好像知道他要说什么似的，给足了时间让他自由发挥，然而他无声的平静却能化为无形的压迫，让阿拉丁慌了神。最后自己红着脸跑掉了。  
他从来不提那一晚，仿佛一切从未发生过，然而“受害人”却要绞尽脑汁。  
叔叔，我想谈谈那天……不行。叔叔，你为什么？……不，太放肆了。贾方，我……不可以，这很没礼貌，而且你只在一个场合叫过他的名字，那就是……

“有件事我必须告诉你。”  
不知谁给的勇气就让他这样一头冲进了贾方的书房里。  
男人淡淡地瞧了他一眼，继续对着穿衣镜整理衣领。一言不发地做自己的事是他给别人说话机会的一贯风格。  
“你知道，那是我第一次，我……我想说的是，叔叔，我其实，我其实很想，就是……”他语无伦次地看着贾方从房间的一头绕到另一头，不紧不慢检查好衣物、收拾桌面、喂鹦鹉、戴好手套，来到他面前。  
“我其实印象深刻，不！……我知道这么说很无礼，叔叔……但我们，我们能不能……那个……”他的声音越来越细，头越来越低，脸烧得越来越红。  
“酒会要开始了。”  
身边径直而过的一阵凉风就这样把他如枯叶般可怜的信心和勇气掀飞了。  
4.  
如果你参加了今夜的酒会，那么你一定能发现眉头紧锁的阿里少爷，独自坐在庭院的喷泉旁，劝退了一个又一个的搭讪者。  
他的身边放着鲜甜的水果、金黄的杏仁小饼和美酒，但这些美食却丝毫提不起他的胃口。  
心事重重的阿拉丁站了起来，他想远离喧闹的人群，寻个安静的地方思考。他握着酒杯，心不在焉地在大厅里走来走去，直到他一头撞上了某个人。  
不巧的是，他一头栽进了贾方的怀里。深红色的酒液洒了一身，两个人的衣服都脏了。阿拉丁紧张极了，惊慌失措地不断道歉。  
“如诸位所见，我的侄子不胜酒力，很抱歉，我得失陪一阵。”贾方完全没有追究他的意思，他打发了客人们，凑在耳边低语。  
“二楼的拐角处有个衣帽间，你可以去那里换身衣服。”

阿拉丁找到了这个藏得很隐蔽的小房间，里面的衣物配饰一应俱全，专门用于应对这种宴会上的突发状况。  
阿拉丁才刚把外套和条纹背心丢进篓子里，就听到门被打开。只见贾方闪身钻了进来，挂上门锁，还一把将手杖斜插过门把手，彻底的双重保险。  
两个成年男性几乎占据了三分之二的剩余空间。窄小密闭的环境使得二人不得不过于贴近，气氛微妙而暧昧。  
“刚才很抱歉，是我不小心……嗯，叔叔？”  
他话还没说完就被挤到角落里，后背紧紧地贴着墙壁。  
“你之前有话对我说，是吧？现在你可以说了。”  
在贾方面前，阿拉丁的身型实在是有些瘦弱，他几乎比贾方小了一整圈，一旦靠近，脑袋只能贴到对方的胸口。为了避免这一点，他不得不别过头，半边脸也蹭在墙上。  
骨骼分明的指节蹭了一下他的脸蛋，又用指尖戳了戳，像是用小叉子在逗弄一块弹性十足的巧克力布丁，而且每摸一下都会变得又红又热。  
阿拉丁实在是一点都受不得这种调情：每当他的叔叔这么做时，他的大脑一定会变得一片空白，说话都不利索。  
他想借着体型差从身边溜走，但贾方比他更快，立刻伸出手撑在墙上，袖口的衣料摩擦着发红的耳尖。  
他是有话要说，但……怎么能是现在呢？至少也得等一个“合适”的场合吧。  
“对你而言这的确有点难，可以理解。我可以给你一点小提示。”  
混着酒香的灼热气息扑打在耳窝里，阿拉丁不可置信地瞪着眼前笑得意味不明的男人。  
“听不听由你。”  
阿拉丁把嘴唇咬得发白，这样的话他怎么说的出口？这太过分了，他不是那种人。  
“既然如此，那就算了，从今往后不要再提这件事，你只是在浪费时间。”见没有回应，贾方摆出一副冷若冰霜的模样，扭头就走。  
“等一下！”  
阿拉丁死死地拽住了他的袖子。他低垂着脑袋，脸颊烧得滚烫，身体止不住地微微震颤。用尽力气放下所有的矜持，声细如蚊。  
“贾方叔叔，能不能……再操我一次？”  
他一下子就被重新堵回墙上。后背咚的一声撞上坚硬的墙壁让他不由得龇了牙。  
和那一夜慵懒而富有情调的方式，这一次完全是急切而狂热。充满掠夺性的吻一个接一个地落在唇瓣、喉结、脖颈和锁骨上，如砸在窗户上啪啪作响的骤雨。  
阿拉丁一时间很难跟上这样的速度，随着不断落下的吻发出一声声急促的喘息。狭小密闭的空间放大了他的听觉，放大了呼吸和亲吻交织在一起的声音，给他的耳朵双倍的快感和羞耻。  
这一次他无法放任自己沉溺于欲望的海洋中，在经历情事的同时，他必须保持大脑的清醒：他的身体本能地期待衣扣和皮带被解开之后，身体将得到的爱抚和对待，而门外不时经过的脚步声和楼下隐约的谈话声却又时刻提醒着，他们正在做一件危险的事。  
“叔叔，等一下，不能在这里！……我们会被发现的！”  
“除非你叫的够大声。”  
他的男孩有些紧张过度了。贾方吻住那半张着的双唇，把抑制不住的呻吟堵回喉咙里，重重地碾过两片粉嫩饱满的唇瓣，粗暴却没有留下任何咬痕和血迹。  
他在适时的时候分开，让阿拉丁喘口气再接着吻下去，直到把两片软肉蹂躏得红肿而泛着水光。  
他的双手也没有停下，得益于刚才他两都脱掉了外套。他在解开男孩的衬衫时格外谨慎，却又急不可耐地扒掉半个肩头的衣物。阿拉丁的袖子还挂在臂弯上，瘦弱的双肩和平坦的胸部却完全赤裸地暴露出来，红莓色泽般的吻痕在棕色的肌肤上不怎么明显，但如果仔细盯着看，就能发现它们像精致的小刺绣，点缀在这块柔软的绸缎上。  
阿拉丁的后脑抵在墙上，他仰着修长的颈，努力吞咽着口水，小心翼翼地不让自己的浪叫过于放肆，然而敏感的双乳正被灵巧湿热的舌头卖力地取悦着，每当舌尖突起的颗粒把乳头摩擦得越来越坚硬饱满，甚至牙尖用力地咬下去时，那种令人疯狂的酥麻快感还是让一两声从喉咙里蹦出来。  
阿拉丁不明所以地看着一块白色的手帕被团成一团塞到嘴里，下一秒他就明白了：如果不是这团布，他的尖叫声能把整条走廊所有的仆人都吸引过来。  
他的性器被握在男人的手心里，两颗肉球被贴心地揉搓着，伞状头部被带着薄茧的拇指摁压，指甲抠弄着不断冒出前液的铃口，滚烫的深红色肉柱也膨胀到一个十分可观的程度。  
然而就在男孩失神盯着天花板上昏黄的灯光，即将被推到巅峰时，一切却被戛然而止。他看着贾方用一条丝带一圈圈地缠在勃起的性器上，残忍地将他从高潮的边缘拽了回来。  
“我们在玩一个危险刺激的游戏，你必须得乖乖按要求去做，我们才不会陷入麻烦，明白吗？”  
无法射精的煎熬折磨着男孩，他委屈得眼泪都快落下来了，却不得不点了点头。  
“乖孩子。”男人在他的额头上留下一个鼓励的轻吻，现在他怀里的男孩像一只乖巧听话的小动物，任由他托起大腿，搭在腰上。他的指尖从铃口不断刮取透明粘滑的蜜汁涂抹在紧缩着的穴口上，每一次剐蹭都会让男孩的身体战栗一次。  
幸好他被男人有力的臂膀托着身体，不然这样的刺激一定会让他大敞着双腿，像个小荡妇一样坐在地上等人来操。  
再一次被那根雄伟粗大的肉刃破开身体时，阿拉丁还是感到了疼痛，却没有第一次那样陌生。温暖的小穴紧紧地拥着这根熟悉的形状，肉璧很快随着抽插的动作向外拉扯，红嫩的软肉被每一次的离开拽出肛口，又跟着肉棒一块捅回去，每一次都泌出湿湿嗒嗒的肠液。  
窄小的空间让淫靡的水声清晰地传进耳朵里，这种感觉比春药还爽，他甚至没留意到门外渐近的脚步。  
“咚咚咚——”  
敲门声让阿拉丁呼吸一窒，惊慌失措地抱着贾方的肩膀。被撑开的小穴顿时紧紧地咬住外物，猛烈的刺激让敏感的肉棒立刻在体内大了一圈，头部正好顶在了深处的突起上。  
“少爷，你在里面吗？”  
是Genie。看来他过久的离场显然引起了注意——虽然这前后不过十五分钟。  
贾方的示意他应门，但吓坏了的阿拉丁动也不敢动，水汪汪的眼睛里全是恐惧。接着他听到了更令人恐惧的声音——作为管家，Genie有所有房间的钥匙。  
贾方的眼神像盯着猎物的毒蛇一样冰冷，不容抗拒的强迫如同抵在猎物脆弱咽喉上的毒牙。他扯掉阿拉丁嘴里的白布，逼着他说点什么。  
“我在里面，别进来！！我在换衣服……”他连气都不敢喘，咬紧牙关，而对方却开始慢条斯理地顺着脊背上的凹谷滑来滑去，舌尖卷起小巧的耳垂，含在嘴里吮吸。“我……我一会就出去！不用来帮我……谢谢！”  
“这是新年的第一次酒会，你的父亲要你一会儿在大家面前做个小小的演讲，因此你得快一点。”  
“我明白了。”阿拉丁的心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动着，求你了快走吧，他不断哀求。  
“对了，你见到贾方先生了吗？他一会也要出席，但仆人们说没有看到他。”  
原本在体内安安静静的肉棒突然动了一下，撞在了敏感点上。男孩几乎是差一点就咬断了自己的舌头，强行压抑的尖叫化成指间无声的宣泄，将几道细长的血痕从搂着的背部深深划过。  
“不，我没有见到他！……也许他可能，可能回房间了！……”  
直到Genie的脚步声彻底消失，他才彻底松懈下来。然而在刚才的事情中，他不得不时刻让意识保持清醒，身体的感知也不由自主地更加敏感。  
害怕不知道什么时候会出现的人，恐惧这种下贱的勾当被暴露，而这一切的根源只是因为他欲求不满，想要再被满足他一次……  
理智告诉他，他在和他的叔叔乱伦，这是肮脏而耻辱的；情感却告诉他，背德的快感是情欲中最无与伦比的极乐，追求放纵，没什么不对的。  
他几乎是完全抱在男人宽厚的身躯上，双腿缠在腰间，体内的肉棒疯狂撞击着敏感点，穴口像一张贪婪的小嘴不自觉地缩紧，后背也在墙上顶得擦破了皮。  
他的眼神失了焦，喉咙因为过度刺激的高潮几乎发不出任何声音，任由精液灌满了那道深穴。他太饥渴了，吃不下那么多，只好用那条白手帕塞住穴口，确保没有任何一滴能流出来。  
他靠在贾方的怀里休息了一会，平复了呼吸。甚至在对方为他穿好新的衣物时，主动勾着脖颈献上生平第一个吻。  
他的技巧还很青涩，但他能感觉到，贾方很喜欢。

衣衫齐整的阿里少爷出现在众人眼前，看上去有些脸红，步履不稳。他谦逊地感谢每一位来访庄园的贵客，只可惜自己不胜酒力，有点醉了，毕竟阿格拉巴庄园的佳酿总是酒不醉人人自醉，引得在场的众人都轻松地笑了起来。  
阿拉丁感受到角落里投来一道目光，那是在场所有人中唯一一个能够识破他伪装的人。他知道这位阿里少爷洁白的礼服下都藏着些什么痕迹，身体里真正的宝藏，趁着大家不注意，跑去做了什么“坏事”。  
打磨一颗小钻石，应该从一段隐秘而刺激的关系开始。

tbc


	6. 爱火（下）

1.  
他们之间的关系变得不同了，有什么东西在发酵。  
像一瓶深藏不露的美酒，等待一个开瓶的契机，散发出诱人沉醉的芳香。  
阿拉丁咬着布丁上的小樱桃，微风吹拂起他的前额的发丝，与清凉一同送来的，还有来自对面炽热而露骨的目光。  
每当贾方这么看着他时，阿拉丁总觉得他像是一头追逐猎物的野兽，自己已经被逼到墙角，但对方并没有扑上来，而是就这么停下了，等待着回应。  
阿拉丁明白这么做肯定是不好的，但那次酒会的夜晚，名为欲望的种子已经在他的血肉中生根发芽，他越是克制，那股冲动就越是蓬发。   
不管了。  
他放下刀叉，优雅地用餐巾擦擦嘴角——老公爵感到儿子最近吃得有点少，问食物是不是不合胃口，阿里少爷笑了笑，他只是想早点结束用餐，多看两本书。  
真是勤奋好学又英俊帅气的好少爷呢，阿拉丁用一个浅浅的微笑就让窃窃私语的仆人们红着脸跑开了。  
他们刚一离开视线，下一个拐角就伸出一双手把他拽了过来，迎接他的是一个火热漫长的深吻，那股占有欲仿佛能把他给生吞活剥了。不过这一次他可不像之前那样单纯羞涩，而是张开双臂热情地搂着脖颈，闭上双眼感受彼此的舌尖在口腔中纠缠不休，将彼此的气息混乱地杂糅在一块。  
贾方总是在阿拉丁快要喘不过气时才会分开，他乐于看到阿拉丁蜜色的双颊染上红晕，被吻肿了的唇瓣水润光泽，细密纤长的睫毛轻轻颤动，掩不住双眼中满得快要溢出的星光，看似纯洁，却铺陈在更深的、充满渴望的黑夜中，仿佛急切地邀请任何一个看到的人前来满足他。  
这副表情能让贾方看得发狂，在他眼中，阿拉丁像是一颗世间最宝贵的钻石，闪着他无法抗拒诱惑的光芒，却又嫉妒任何曾经看到过的人，只有死死地抓在手里，才不会被人夺走。  
因此他总是略带凶狠地将阿拉丁推进角落，男孩并不知道自己做错了什么，眨着那双无辜的大眼睛望着他，但这只是更进一步的犯规——下一秒，他的衣服就被剥掉，棕色的肌肤被啃咬着留下一个又一个的吻痕，而他必须强忍着浪荡的呻吟和尖叫，被滚烫粗壮的肉刃一下下地洞穿紧致的小穴。  
“叔叔……呜……轻点，叔叔……”  
可怜的哀求只会在门外有人经过时才会有效，有时候他不得不强压着颤抖的声调回应，每当这种时候，精神上的紧张和背德的刺激让他的身体变得尤为敏感，而更过分的是，他的腰总会被时轻时重地又掐又捏——自从贾方知道这是他的敏感带之后就没有一次放过，这样的效果是，阿拉丁不得不花费更大的力气去抑制，以至于手臂搂得更紧，身子抖得更厉害，那张内壁被撑平而完全塞满的小嘴缩得更紧，有几次甚至直接把贾方给夹射了。  
“我们在玩一个很危险的游戏，如果被发现了……我们两个都会有麻烦，你不会想看到那一幕的，对吧？”  
阿拉丁点点头，他的双腿还在打颤，狭窄的甬道里射满了的精液已经快要流出来了，他趴跪在地上，高高地抬起臀部，沾染了体温的指尖在微张着的穴口打着圈，时不时戳弄一下这朵淫靡的花蕊，非要等到男孩带着哭腔求他快点，才会不紧不慢地用东西塞住——他的小穴已经含过不同的异物，白手帕、丝绸领巾、酒瓶的橡木塞子、钢笔，甚至是几颗硕大的宝石。  
接着，他可以“放心”一点的，尽量踩稳了步子，脸有些发烫地去做该做的事，或者继续回去用餐。大家会再次看到一个衣冠齐整，一丝不苟的阿里少爷，却不知道他满满一肚子里全是他叔叔的精液。  
但贾方可不是什么好心的人，有一次他在男孩的肉棒上抹了些什么膏药，接着用一跟丝绳从根部到顶端绑了起来。接着没过多久，阿拉丁就开始感到下腹又热又痒，热得发烫的阴茎直直地顶在小腹上，却因为不断勃起而被丝绳紧紧地勒住了，就连后穴不断分泌出湿湿滑滑的淫液。当内裤被濡湿时，他吓得一跃而起，撞翻了Genie手上的托盘，也不顾香槟洒了一身，一阵风一样地逃回了房间，  
阿拉丁把自己锁在浴室里，泡在一冷水的浴缸中自行解决。当他将那串颗粒硕大饱满的珍珠链的最后一枚拽出来时，他浪叫着射了出来，瘫倒在浴缸里。  
第二天阿拉丁就因为在冷水里泡了一宿而发了高烧。

2.  
高烧着的阿拉丁呓语着睁开眼，模糊的视线中出现了茉莉的身影，少女已经戴好了长手套和礼帽，披着深紫色的斗篷，一副要出远门的模样。她要和老公爵一同拜访什拉巴庄园，参加母亲的周年纪念日，  
阿拉丁本该参加，只不过鉴于他现在的状况……怕是哪儿都去不了了。  
“Genie也会跟我们一起去，爸爸的身体不太好，需要照顾，至于你，就让贾方来吧。”  
听到这个名字，阿拉丁瞪大了眼睛，立刻从床上弹了起来，但很快又浑身无力地咳着倒在枕头上。  
“怎么了？你不开心吗，你不是挺喜欢你叔叔的么？”茉莉皱着眉，看着阿拉丁怪异的举动。她还说了些别的，比如什么贾方曾经在皇家医学院读过书，还在精神病院实习过，肯定能把这点小病治好。  
但阿拉丁一句也没听进去，他甚至还在贾方坐在床边时把头一蒙，假装看不到。然而贾方只是静静地坐在那儿，过了很久才开口。  
“抱歉，我的考虑欠妥，让你受罪了。”他伸出手揉了揉那半颗露在外面的黑色脑袋，拍拍被子让他起来吃药。  
阿拉丁半信半疑地从被子里钻出来，贾方的确乖乖地什么也没做。药片里含有催眠的成分，他很快又沉沉地睡了过去，在意识消失前感受到一个落在额头上的轻吻。  
年轻人强健的体格与免疫力让他没花几天就从病痛中康复，再次活蹦乱跳。而此时，他收到了茉莉的回信，一行人刚刚抵达什拉巴庄园。  
这也就意味着，在他们彻底回来之前，他得和贾方独处一个多星期。  
对茉莉来说，这或许是个噩梦；但对阿拉丁而言，这可是机会难得，他总算不用躲躲藏藏的了，之前那场病让过于放肆的他收敛了些。  
贾方看出了阿拉丁的顾虑，并没有强迫他做什么“过分的事”，而是尽可能地配合阿拉丁的需求——当男孩要求一个长久而温暖的拥抱，靠在怀里小憩一会，在睡前听着几首十四行诗进入梦乡，或是索取一个温情脉脉的深吻，事无巨细，他都满足了。  
男孩更喜欢贾方叫他阿拉丁，毕竟这才是他的真名，也唯有这时候，他能够悄悄卸下伪装。当一个少爷的滋味的确很好，但他开始渐渐感受到某种无形的压力，来自各个方面的。  
然而只要来到贾方的怀里，所有的顾虑都会烟消云散。  
对阿拉丁而言，贾方是一个真正的爱人，更甚亲人。他的触碰，他的声音，他的气息……一切的一切，都让阿拉丁仿佛身置于一个温柔得过分的梦境。  
贾方的爱意可以热情如火，也可以温柔似水。  
他会用疯狂的吻咬破阿拉丁的唇，吞下阵阵失声尖叫，撕破他的衣服，将他抵在书房的墙上，肆无忌惮地在火热的后穴里狠狠地贯穿着，也会在一次庄园远郊的骑行中途停下，躺在无人涉足的草地上，在午后的明媚的阳光下，相拥着耳鬓厮磨，直到衣衫凌乱，彼此的气息与温度揉在一起，无从区分。  
他给阿拉丁的正经课程也开始变成了“性爱指导”，在四下无人的房间里解开拉链，手把手地教导他握着那根已经被调教得成熟，却还是带着几分青涩的滚烫性器，如何用更娴熟的技巧取悦自己，如何在适当的时机压抑喘息，释放呻吟，让本就悦耳动听的声音增添几分致命的诱惑；他会把阿拉丁藏在书桌下方，跪在自己的双腿间，一边审阅文件和阅读书籍，一边耐心地指导对方该怎么把舌头更灵巧地运用起来，配合着紧致的喉咙，完成一个美妙的口交。  
有那么一刻，阿拉丁觉得自己变成了一个“坏孩子”，但转念一想，从小到大都是个码头窃贼的他，何时曾是个“好孩子”过呢？  
以前他偷钱，现在他偷情，这没什么差别。  
想通了这一点，他就肆无忌惮起来。  
他们的偷情地点遍布庄园，庭院的树篱后方，郊野草地，马棚、书房、酒窖、储物室、衣帽间、浴缸、火炉前的沙发、钢琴室甚至厚重的窗帘后面……几乎所有可能的地方都试了一遍。  
当然，每一次都那么滴水不漏，仆人们只能看到一个穿得整齐干净，笑容明媚的阿里少爷，却看不到衬衫的遮掩下，那布满身躯的吻痕，也听不到那清爽的声音在失控时会发出多么浪荡的叫声；当他们战战兢兢地为这位冷冰冰的新主人贾方进行工作汇报时，甚至是他的贴身侍从，暂时接替了Genie职务的哈基姆，也想不到此时的书桌下，正跪着他们敬爱的阿里少爷，衣衫褪尽，卖力地吮吸嘴里那根硕大粗壮的阴茎，用深喉把他的叔叔口到射了，然后一滴不落地咽下去，才能被放过。  
没有人想得到，就在他们身边，一桩香艳风流的秘事正在悄然发生，一段扭曲背德的恋情正在生根发芽。  
欢愉的滋味像禁果，第一口浅尝辄止，第二口欲罢不能，第三口无法自拔。在贾方的纵容下，阿拉丁变得越来越放肆，甚至有一次，他还偷了贾方的一件衬衫。  
在深夜里，男孩会将这件衣服拥入怀中，深深地嗅着衣领和袖口淡淡的烟草和香水，披着入睡，仿佛他所爱之人此刻正躺在身边。  
又或者，他会隔着布料爱抚自己敏感的乳尖、小腹和性器。他闭上眼睛，回忆他的爱人时如何用热情的触碰将他推向高潮，在意乱情迷中呼唤着对方的名字，将白浊的液体射在衬衫上。  
阿拉丁不认为贾方会发觉自己丢了一件衬衫，毕竟阿格拉巴的主人们每个星期都会新衣服。  
他把这个肮脏的小秘密藏了很久，直到那一天早上。当阿拉丁进门时，一个女仆正慌忙扯好被子。她拙劣的故作镇定在少爷面前一目了然，她还只是个少女，看上去也很面生，似乎是新来的，并不知道规矩——阿里少爷吩咐任何人都不可以整理他的床。  
谁都知道，在少爷的床上发现了一件沾满精液并且显然属于另一个男性的衬衫意味着什么，而这种精致的面料，目前在庄园里只有两个人穿得起。  
然而更让阿拉丁感到刺痛的，是女仆离去时，眼中那毫不掩饰的情绪：不可置信、厌恶和深深的鄙夷。  
莫大的耻辱和羞愧，甚过当众一个狠狠的耳光。  
他飞奔进书房，扑进那个熟悉温暖的怀抱，像一个做错了事的孩子，语无伦次地红着脸承认了糟糕的错误。出乎意料，贾方在听完整件事后并没有责怪他，而是任由他完全地靠在怀里，柔声细语地安抚着那颤抖的身躯。  
“叔叔，我做错了吗？……爸爸和茉莉快要回来了，我们会陷入麻烦，对吗？这都是我害的……”  
“嘘……你没做错任何事，”贾方的手指抵在他的唇上，他垂着眼，怜爱的抚上男孩滚烫的脸颊，他看上去快要委屈得哭了出来。“相反，我对你的诚实感到很高兴。你只需要告诉我是谁发现了就好，我会把这件小事处理‘干净’。”  
“你……你要杀了她？”  
贾方哑然失笑，他敲了敲阿拉丁的额头。“当然不会，难道我很残忍吗？对你的叔叔信任一点。”  
阿拉丁点了点头，贾方永远能给他足够的安全感。  
“相信我，阿拉丁，我决不允许任何阻碍出现在我们的道路上。”

3.  
在那之后，阿拉丁就再没见过那位女仆。  
贾方的能耐和手段他是见过的。阿拉丁不免有些担心，一个被贵族炒掉的仆人是很难找到下一份工作的。他向代理管家哈基姆打听了消息，得知那女孩家里出了变故，恐怕没法再回到庄园了。  
“你不用担心，贾方先生行事自有分寸。”  
这件事依旧给阿拉丁敲响了一个警钟，那就是纸包不住火。贾方认同他的顾虑，因此在老公爵一行人回到庄园后，他提出带着阿拉丁去市区居住一段时间，让他能更快的接手家族生意。  
老公爵对贾方信任十足，每个安排都满意到了心坎上。但阿拉丁却注意到茉莉的面容上笼罩着一层淡淡的忧虑。  
临行前一日的深夜，茉莉找到了他。  
“为什么你不高兴，茉莉？贾方可以教会我很多，这样等我回来后，我们就能一起管理这个家族了。”  
茉莉没有直接回答他，而是说起了他们的母亲。  
“你知道我们的妈妈，在你走失数年后就抑郁而终了，对吧？”  
“是啊……怎么了？”  
“她本来身子好好的，可有一天就在睡梦中离去了。”茉莉压低了声音，仿佛这只有他们两的房间里还有另一个窃听者似的。“我觉得这件事没那么简单……我调查了很久，却始终找不到证据，所以趁这个机会想要拜托你。”  
“或许得了情绪病的人就算是病入膏肓，也不怎么看得出来？”阿拉丁其实对这位只在家族画像上见过的阿格拉巴夫人没什么感情。  
“不，你不明白，在妈妈去世前，照顾她的人是……算了。”茉莉欲言又止，最终只是抱了抱阿拉丁。  
“我会想你的，哥哥，另外……小心贾方，他并不如你看上去那样好。”

帝国的首都像一颗璀璨的明珠，点缀在大洋三岛的中央。一道道灰黑色的浓烟从汽船、火车和工厂的烟囱上方斜飘着，在消失前给蔚蓝的天空蒙上一层薄薄的灰。先进的蒸汽工业将这座城市打造成全世界最繁荣的城市：有绿树成荫的中央公园，挤满船只的河流和港口，令人惊叹的玻璃顶火车站，被整点钟声和川流不息的马车所惊起的阵阵白鸽，哥特式的尖顶皇宫、大学和大教堂，让初到者连连惊叹。  
当然城市另一头还有全然不同的景象：蜗居在贫民区的穷人、廉价妓女、罪犯和黑帮，吝啬的商人们不舍得给童工多一个铜板，却情愿在地下拳赛和赌场日投千金，那是阿拉丁所熟悉的世界。  
然而现在的他，却乘着奢华的黑桐木马车，穿着面料上乘的三件套西装和手工皮鞋，口袋上挂着奢侈的碎钻怀表，过着全然不同的人生。  
他甚至可以名正言顺地住进贵族住宅区里最好的四层公寓。这所坐拥全市最好视野的房子属于贾方的私有财产，他可以一面经营着繁杂的家族事务，一面欣赏着令人心旷神怡的辽阔河景，从旭日东升，艳阳高照，至夕阳西下，星光漫天。  
和庞大的阿格拉巴庄园比起来，这里实在是太小了，但阿拉丁依然有种回到了家的感觉，他的指尖滑过窗帘、楼梯扶手和门框，甚至在空气中微微浮动的细尘都沾染着贾方的气息，这里的一切都是属于这个男人的，包括初来乍到的他。  
贾方像是真的在追求阿拉丁一般，竭尽所能地满足了他的所有要求。他带着阿拉丁吃遍了全首都最出名的甜品店，给他点了最美味的果仁千层酥。意识到阿拉丁对昂贵的服装和亮晶晶的宝石更感兴趣，他便带着阿拉丁去订制了堆积如山的衣物，买下珠宝店里任何阿拉丁多看了一眼的商品——阿格拉巴家族最不缺的就是钱。  
当然，还有很多莫名其妙的东西……比如各种果酱，那种能吃一整年的分量。  
从来没人这样对待过他，这让阿拉丁高兴坏了，每当贾方给他买了东西，或是给他一大笔钱，他就高兴得搂着对方又亲又蹭。  
当然，他们可不是来度假的，尝到甜头的男孩在办正事时也是干劲十足，当阿里少爷再一次出现在上流社会的视野中时，他敛起青涩，显得气度不凡。众人的视线紧紧追随着他出没的每一次舞会、歌剧表演、晚宴和下午茶。很多人试图从他身上榨取些什么，但更多的人则是鞍前马后地围着他，想要和阿格拉巴家族尽可能有更多的交易和来往。  
阿拉丁知道，他现在所做的一切努力，都是为了报答贾方，尽管贾方一再说过，不需要他回报什么，但阿拉丁清楚的知道，这天下没有免费的午餐，他并非怀疑这份爱的动机，而是他想做些什么，来报答他慷慨大方的爱人。  
凭着阿里少爷的头衔和地位，阿拉丁促成了许多以前贾方做不了的生意和关系。每次成功时，他总会有满满的成就感——他终于也能为贾方做了些什么，而不是一无是处，这鼓励着他积极地投入一次又一次的社交，以自己的名义签下一份又一份的合约。  
一时间，阿格拉巴家族的名望和势力飞速增长起来。  
阿拉丁并不是一个传统的贵族，当他变得越来越有钱时，善良的他依然记挂着街上无家可归的孩童，毕竟自己也曾是他们的一份子。而当他又一次把一袋铜板分给这些孩子们时，他被称赞“和贾方先生一样大方。”  
原来他并不是唯一一个乐善好施的人。  
善于穿行在街头巷尾的阿拉丁很快了解到真相：他的叔叔也会救济这些可怜的孩子，在贫民区建造更好的房屋，为妓女们提供救助金，甚至还给无业游民们去他的工厂工作的机会，避免他们被迫加入帮派。  
贾方的仁慈让阿拉丁大为感动，彻底地俘获了他的心。他从未见过任何一个贵族像他那样，愿意对贫民这么好。这些人心甘情愿地跟随贾方，就连孩子们也愿意冒着生命危险溜进竞争对手的工厂里窃取商业情报——这一点倒是让阿拉丁有些担心。  
“不用紧张，他们都是自愿的，况且我的人也会保护他们。”贾方一面亲吻他的额头，一面解开他的衣物。”别试图岔开话题，现在你得接受‘惩罚’。”

4.  
阿拉丁也会有犯错的时候，而且总是让贾方很不悦。  
比如某一次酒会，当他被颇具暗示意味地带上二楼的卧室，并被那个老男人压在墙上胡乱亲吻时，阿拉丁没怎么抗拒。他以为出卖色相可以和这个富裕的商人达成一笔对贾方有利的交易，然而就在这时，贾方却冲了进来，把这个老东西打晕，然后锁上门，亲自在床上狠狠教导阿拉丁“出卖色相”的误区，把他操得一整天都下不了床。  
贾方不再像以前那样在一旁提示，他会在每一次社交结束后，用另一种方式告诉阿拉丁到底错哪儿了：他会让男孩脱掉衣服，跪在地毯上或是床上，用不透光的绸带蒙住眼睛，长长的绳子绕过脖颈、胸膛和大腿，像一条蛇紧紧缠绕着他的身躯，把双手牢牢地缚在身后。细长的黑色马鞭在挥动时伴着风声，一下下地在男孩光滑的棕色肌肤上抽打出红痕，直到男孩在痛苦中亲口承认错误，才会用粗大的肉刃贯穿他的身体，来给他奖赏，肉体上的惩罚可以让训诫更加深入人心。  
这样的相处模式很快让阿拉丁记住了贾方想要灌输给他的东西，此外他甚至还从这种疼痛中感受到了愉悦——仿佛是发现了一个新世界，他开始尝试着故意犯错，借此得到一次充满刺激的性爱。只不过贾方很快看穿了他的伎俩，他会把绳子勒得更紧，让起伏的胸膛被压得难以喘息，粗糙的绳结抵在娇嫩的乳尖和会阴上，双手用锁链吊在头顶。接着用沾了催情剂的鞭子狠狠地抽打他的每一个敏感带，让那些药剂渗入皮肤，在他快要攀上情欲的巅峰时，把他丢在房间里好几个小时。  
自取其辱的男孩不得不啜泣着忍受不得释放的痛苦，他的铃口被塞进细棒，木质的假阳具根本无法满足他洪水泛滥一样的后穴。而更糟糕的是，贾方还会恶意地带着客人回家，被剥夺了视觉而使得听力更加敏锐的他能把楼下的声音听得一清二楚，踩着台阶走上来的声音会让他极度恐慌地战栗起来——只要人们一推门，这副香艳无比的画面就能立刻映入眼帘。  
“叔叔，不要了……再也不要了，我真的知道错了！”男孩几乎每天都会被拉开双腿，以屈辱地姿势操得语无伦次，一波又一波的高潮让他射到最后甚至失禁，虚脱地倒在男人宽厚有力的臂膀里，睡到第二天下午才醒过来，接着又因为腰部以下酸痛到失去行动能力，而又不得不躺到第三天早晨。  
很久之后，当阿拉丁再次回忆起这些疯狂的性爱，脸颊依然会染上淡淡的红晕。

美好的时光总是过得很快，一转眼阿拉丁已经在首都住了好几个月，而贾方也开始带着阿拉丁涉足那些光鲜表象之下的阴暗面。  
他告诉阿拉丁，很多成功必须建立在谎言与欺骗之上，不踩着别人的尸体往上爬就会掉下去；阿格拉巴家族的商业帝国是他一手打造的，宏伟之余更要稳固，城墙不守好就会倒塌，手下不安顿好就会暴动，敌人不彻底粉碎就会有东山再起的机会，再次成为威胁。  
他给阿拉丁展示了在管理家族上的一些真相，甚至可以算得上是把柄，并且将那一套诡诈恶毒的手段和心计传授给阿拉丁，像一条毒蛇把脆弱的七寸暴露出来，并将捕猎的方法倾囊教授。  
善良的阿拉丁怎么也学不来这些，贾方认为他只是没有明白重要性，于是换了一种更缓和的方式让他接受，他指派阿拉丁运用灵活的窃贼身手来做些不太干净的勾当，并在事后不断安抚他的良心，说这一切都是值得的，保证不会有任何人受伤，他是个乖孩子，他永远爱他。  
阿拉丁也一次次地照做了，然而当某次他看到一个人一夜之间家破人亡，债台高筑，最后投河自尽——一切只是因为阿拉丁偷偷调换了一份合约而已，而这个人所做的，不过是不小心挡了阿格拉巴家族的茶叶生意。  
震惊的消息很快一个接一个地袭击了阿拉丁：异国来访的王子在赛马中马匹发疯，坠马身亡；富裕的银行家因为金库失窃而受冤入狱，妻女沦为娼妓；满载煤矿的火车因为少了一枚小齿轮而脱轨爆炸，无人幸免……  
这些看似无关的事，其实全都因他而起，而原因只有一个：阻拦了贾方的道路。  
每一天，报纸上粗体的大标题都深深刺痛了阿拉丁柔弱的心，当他走在街头，听着人们把这些事当做茶余饭后的谈资聊起时，只有他一个人放在心上，备受煎熬。  
“啊，那是阿里少爷，他真是英俊呢！……”  
“他的叔叔也能迷倒不少人！不过他们两的做派可真是不一样，他就像一只小鹿，而贾方先生就像一头狼……”  
“你听说那个大律师因为醉酒溺亡的消息了吗？我听说他之前拒绝为阿格拉巴家族打官司……”

“我不能再这么做了，叔叔。”  
阿拉丁低着头，清冷的月光照在他细密纤长的睫毛上，驱不散眼中一团淡淡的愁云。浓郁的玫瑰香水萦绕在他凌乱的衣领上。就在刚才，他推开了那个被迷得神魂颠倒的贵族少女——他本该让她在今夜从女孩变成女人，尽管对方第二天就要步入婚姻殿堂，而让这女孩身败名裂的目的不过是对她父亲的打击报复。  
贾方从房间里的阴影中走出，冰冷的面容上说不出是什么表情。他像往常一样轻抚阿拉丁的脸颊，亲吻他的鬓角。  
然而这一次，阿拉丁却从他的怀里躲开了。  
“别再逼我了，叔叔！我真的做不到！”  
“阿拉丁，你从什么时候开始这么不听话了？”阿拉丁近来反常的抗拒显然耗尽了贾方的耐心，他的语气平静得如同一潭毫无波澜的湖水，下方却翻腾着愤怒的暗流。  
“我听话了，可结果呢？你说过不会有人受伤，可现在根本不是那样！”  
阿拉丁从未真心想要伤害任何一个人，尽管他曾无数次在码头被追赶、殴打和嘲笑，但对那些伤害过他的人，他最多只是想要他们常常苦头，而现在每一件事的发展，都根本不是他的本意。  
“这些死了的人，我没有亲手杀了他们……但这又有什么分别？”  
“听我说，阿拉丁，你必须学会这些……生存的方法，才能把我们手里的东西抓的更紧，才能拥有更多，有一天，我们甚至可以分享这个帝国……”  
贾方口里的话像蜜糖一样甜，可眼中却是深不见底的贪婪——这让阿拉丁感到害怕，他第一次感觉到他的叔叔是如此陌生。  
“叔叔，我无意反抗您，只是……我们真的不一样，我做不到像您那般……”他最终还是吞下了“残忍”这个词。  
“我觉得现在拥有的已经足够了，我不想要更多，我只想和您在一起……”  
良久，他听到上方传来一声叹息，惋惜而心痛。  
“对不起，是我把你逼得太紧了。”贾方将他拥在怀里，他不再责备，而是一下下地轻抚阿拉丁的脑袋和脊背，像是安慰一只心灵受创的小动物。  
“或许你只是需要一些时间，又或许……你只是需要有人推你一把。”

没过多久阿拉丁便收到了庄园的信件：老公爵的健康状况堪忧，茉莉期望他能回去看看。  
这样也好，最近他的确是心力交瘁，见到茉莉可以稍稍放松一些。阿拉丁看着仆从把行李一件件装上马车，第一次有些迫不及待地想要逃离这座城市。  
“您是阿里·阿格拉巴先生吗？谢天谢地，您还没走，这儿有一封您的信。”一个年轻的邮差把一封小小的信封递给他，很奇怪，信封上一点标识也没有，完全不知道寄件人的信息。  
“是谁送来的？”阿拉丁很奇怪。  
“是一位先生，但他没有说名字。”  
奇怪的人。阿拉丁打开信件，当他看到上面的文字时，他的灵魂仿佛遭到了一道震撼的惊雷，整个人呆在了原地。  
“阿拉丁：  
我知道你是谁，你这肮脏的阿巴布瓦码头老鼠。我也知道你在那艘游轮上经历的事，你是个偷走了阿里少爷身份的窃贼。尽快和我在这个地址见面，否则我就让全帝国的人都知道你和你叔叔在床上的那些下流事。”

Tbc


	7. 圈套

1.  
阿拉丁从未体验过如此的坐如针毡。  
一方面，他无时无刻不活在恐慌中，从早到晚；而另一方面，人们已经习惯了那个面带春风、无忧无虑的阿里少爷，如果阿拉丁流露出一星半点的烦躁不安，那么势必会引起注意。  
他得假装得和平时一模一样，阿拉丁觉得脸上的那副笑容是那么僵硬，仿佛一块精致的面具死死地卡在脸上。  
难受，却不能除下。  
他甚至忘了茉莉交代他的事，这是他再次见到女孩时才想起来的——该死，他最近到底在想些什么？  
阿拉丁没有再收到进一步的威胁信，但他的心却被一根线缠着吊起来，任何一点点力量都能加重：锦衣玉食的生活，和睦温暖的家庭，尊贵崇高的社会地位，以及……贾方温柔的爱意。周围的人越是对他好，他越是害怕失去这一切。  
“你得不择手段，牢牢抓紧手里的一切，任何人都不能夺走。”阿拉丁突然想起了贾方对他说的话。  
深夜的码头仓库一片漆黑，只有惨白的月光洒进大开的入口，他站在那，仿佛站在一个陷阱前方。阿拉丁如约而至，果不其然，里面的确有几个人等着他。  
“你是谁，你到底想要什么，为什么找上我？”  
“看啊，脏兮兮的小老鼠已经变成贵人多忘事的阿里少爷了，连老朋友都不认识了。”  
阿拉丁盯着那个码头工人装束的男人看了好一会，突然觉得的确有那么点熟悉：“你是……”他恍然大悟，这不就是那个阿巴布瓦码头他经常偷的食品店的店主，后来赚够了钱，在巨轮上找了一份好差事的…….  
“贾马尔？你，你怎么会！……”  
“我怎么会还活着，是不是？看你这幅表情，的确很希望我死啊，这样就没人知道你的真实身份了是吗？”  
“不！我没有这么想！我……”在那艘轮船上，他正是被当服务长的贾马尔抓到了，要不是阿里出手，他已经被丢进海里喂鲨鱼了。“我不想任何人死，那场灾难对所有人而言都是一场噩梦——”  
“少他妈在这儿给我装善良，你觉得我会信你？你以为我不知道你的手段吗？”贾马尔突然暴跳如雷起来。“我的姐姐在阿格拉巴庄园做女仆，只是因为撞破了你那肮脏的秘密，就被丢进井里淹死！她都已经被你赶出去，你还想怎样？！”  
阿拉丁被巨大的震惊吞没了，他花了好几秒才想起来那个消失的女仆——以及贾方的承诺。他明明说过不会……  
“不，我没有做这些，这不是我干的！相信我，我一定会为你查出真相！……”他慌乱的解释只会显得更加无力，而且有罪。  
“相信？你连身份都是假的，还指望别人会相信你说的话？阿拉丁，没想到你竟然变得如此歹毒，到现在还试图狡辩！我本想给你一个赎罪的机会，看来我真得把一切公之于众，你才能学会诚实。”  
“等一下！”阿拉丁急忙拦住贾马尔的去路，他的身躯在这三个身形高大的男人面前显得如此瘦小。“你刚才说……赎罪的机会，那是什么？”  
好像终于等到了阿拉丁的这句话，贾马尔和他的同伴们不怀好意地笑了起来。这让阿拉丁浑身不舒服，他有一种不祥的预感。  
“这就得说起你的叔叔了，之前我的同伴与他有些黑市交易，但他并没有遵守诺言，而是用了些伎俩让他们背上了高利贷，甚至还毁尸灭迹……如果你能把这笔债清了，还有赔偿我姐姐的死，我就不为难你——你先得答应，否则没得谈。”  
“你要多少？”  
三个男人交头接耳了一番，接着给出了一个让阿拉丁目瞪口呆的天价数字。他从哪儿凑来那么多钱？即便是继承人，动用一笔这样的数目也会引起信托基金会的注意。  
眼见阿拉丁犹豫，贾马尔一把将他推开就要走。  
“好吧我答应你！”阿拉丁咬牙切齿地大声喝住他们。“但我也有要求，给我点时间。”  
“我猜三天就足够了，毕竟你可以在你的叔叔肏你的屁股的时候求他借点钱，他一定会同意的。”三个男人一面大笑着嘲弄面色羞红的他，一面离开了码头。

2.  
阿拉丁不知道自己是怎么度过这一晚的——愤怒、耻辱、震惊、焦虑深深淹没了他。  
他恨贾马尔小人得志的模样，又怒贾方的不坦诚和狠毒，更为自己像玩偶一样被操纵命运的现状感到羞辱。这些复杂的情绪就像一杯灼烧的烈酒，最后留在舌尖留下名为恐惧的余韵。  
他若想证明自己在女仆这件事上的清白，就必须承认和贾方的不伦之恋，接着就会露出“阿里少爷”的真面目——贾马尔说得没错，他是个偷了阿里少爷身份的窃贼。  
而最终的结局是，他会失去一切。为了圆一个谎，他不得不撒十个谎，所有的谎言渐渐编织成一个无形的巨大牢笼，他决心当一个骗子，于是亲手把自己锁在了里面。  
男孩痛苦地蜷缩在床上，啜泣着一夜无眠。

第二天他便收到了贾马尔的来信——依然是匿名，无所追踪。信上提到，他的帮派正在争夺地盘和势力斗争，他给阿拉丁列了一份“小事清单”，每做好一件就延长付款时间和减少款项，数字可观。  
阿拉丁一看到那些内容就差点忍不住把信丢进火炉里，这些卑劣行径甚至比以前贾方分付给他的更为露骨直白，但他现在别无选择。他试图在其中做些手脚，不想造成任何损伤，但很快就被拆穿了。  
他开始偷偷调查起贾马尔——这件事疑点很多，直觉告诉他，贾马尔只是一颗棋子，他的背后一定有什么在操纵着这一切。他运用起当年街头上的身手和技巧，以及不断地记录，很快就查到了一些线索。然而当他把搜集到的一切总结起来时，却发现什么也查不出来，一切又回到了源头。  
谢天谢地，最近贾方在码头有些麻烦的生意要做，他会安排阿拉丁在周边走走看看，给他反馈。阿拉丁注意到这里看上去虽然和睦，但工人和管理员之间明显分了两派，剑跋扈张，和贾马尔所言不差。阿拉丁很快就发现了这个讨厌的家伙，他正在干活，头上吊着一只大木箱，绳子看上去不怎么结实。  
阿拉丁的视线扫过工厂的房梁和管道，一个危险的念头窜过脑海。  
贾马尔很快发现了正盯着他看的阿拉丁，但他完全想不到阿拉丁此刻的正在想什么：尤其是当他经过重压机、炼钢炉和破旧的蒸汽管道时。  
善良与邪恶开始在他的心底交战。  
“你觉得哪种方法更好？”  
贾方的声音冷不防地在身后响起，把阿拉丁吓出一身冷汗，他甚至以为贾方看穿了他想着用什么方法来干掉贾马尔。  
“我不觉得挑起帮派争斗是个好方法，叔叔……以暴制暴，我们都会被害死。”  
贾方看着远处波光粼粼的河面，嘴角勾起一个浅浅的弧度。“总有一天，阿拉丁，你的善良会至你于死地。”

尽管阿拉丁不断地努力，尽力拖延时间来调查，但对方的主要目的是报复。一些记者开始时不时地在街上堵着阿拉丁采访他——贾马尔好像真的认识报社的人，这是个信号，意味着阿拉丁最好乖乖听话。  
贾方自然是毫不知情的，他对阿拉丁的态度变得宽松随意——只要阿拉丁不愿做的事，他不再强迫。阿拉丁也为了被看穿而避免跟他有过多接触，更重要的是，他总觉得贾方知道些什么——艾格常常总是在他爬到屋顶上，盯着码头思考的时候飞到身边。不过这粘人的鸟儿没缠着他多久，贾方很快就出差去了。  
而事情也在这时候出现了一些奇妙的转机。

那时阿拉丁为了躲一群记者而穿梭在屋顶和树干之间，当他回到地面上时已经来到了一片小树林。阿拉丁索性走进去散散心，没过多久看到了一座巨大的建筑和一群穿白衣的人，这才意识到他来到的不是公园而是一所疗养院。  
这疗养院和阿格拉巴庄园差不多大，绕着走到正门实在是太费劲了。为了省力，阿拉丁决定走里面。当他穿过一条满是人物肖像的走廊时，其中的一幅吸引了他的注意力——贾方高贵而傲慢的模样栩栩如生，和这幅画像挂的位置一样，高高在上。  
“贾方·阿格拉巴，感谢他的家族和他的心血为皇家十字疗养院做出的贡献，他所创立的罂粟疗法虽然颇具争议，却仍为无数病患带来福音。”  
贾方还为医学做过贡献？阿拉丁知道贾方是个恋慕名利的人，他跟阿拉丁讲过每一件为他带来名誉的事，却从没提过这件。  
有意思。

阿拉丁不费吹灰之力就溜进了档案室。尘封已久的档案柜堆积着厚厚的灰尘，除了贾方那份比较干净一点。他想起在门口看到的那张提防窃贼的字条，看来有人也对他的叔叔感兴趣。  
泛黄发脆的文件像是神秘的宝藏一样引起了阿拉丁浓厚的兴趣，他仔仔细细地浏览起来。他很快找到了重点关注对象：一份注销并永久封存的病患记录。当他看到照片上的美丽女子时，他差点没以为那是茉莉——很显然，那是他只在家族画像上见过的，阿格拉巴夫人。  
他无意间找到了茉莉要他调查的事。想到这一点，阿拉丁的心跳都加快了，根据记录，在失去儿子后，夫人一度陷入疯狂，任何的治疗方式都毫无效果，直到贾方接手。而在那之后，夫人的情绪很快稳定下来，连人格都变了，和所有其他接受罂粟疗法的病患一样治愈出院。只是由于病情严重，药物摄入过多而导致器官衰竭，最终在睡梦中离世。  
阿拉丁不明白为何这些文字让他感到有点毛骨悚然，或许是联想到那些可怕的束缚带、医疗设备和手术刀具，甚至有些医生会用水蛭、电椅、鞭子和针来“治愈”——这使得那句“变得听话”尤为恐怖。  
他再次拿起那张照片，注意到女人的胸口有一枚蛇形吊坠，阿拉丁知道那是阿格拉巴家族另一个独一无二的传家宝，Genie跟他说过的——只有真正的继承人和家族管理者才能拥有两条吊坠，当新任公爵继位后，吊坠可以开启古老的家族宝库，里面有一件“无所不能”的宝物。很显然，它现在落到了贾方的手上。  
阿拉丁摸着胸口的吊坠，数条细微的线索在脑海中汇聚，草灰蛇线，最终汇集成一个隐秘的推论，定格在某句留在记忆中的话。  
“小心贾方，他并不如你看上去的那样好。”  
阿拉丁绝不会怀疑贾方的手段，但他还是不敢相信他深爱的叔叔会和杀死茉莉的母亲这件事有关……不，现在证据太少了，你怎么能这样胡乱推断。阿拉丁的脑子乱成一团，他摇了摇头，把档案收好放了回去。  
只是他还没意识到，怀疑的种子一旦种下，就会生根发芽。

3.  
在那之后，阿拉丁像是急于求证自己的结论错误一般，拼命搜集任何跟贾方的任何消息。  
阿拉丁恐怕自己也没有意识到，贾方在他的心目中究竟有多大的地位，以至于当初困扰他的勒索已经被完全放在了一边，贾马尔现在仿佛一只嗡嗡作响的苍蝇，成了不断干扰阿拉丁“办正事”的障碍。  
当你不那么在乎困难时，高耸的大山就变成了路边的石子。这是他和往常一样，爬上屋顶盯着码头思考时，灵光一现的想法。  
计划是这样的：在记者的围追堵截和贾马尔不断收紧的逼迫下，阿拉丁终于受不了了，他决定立刻了结这一切，在酒店把钱付清。实际上阿拉丁已经命人准备好了几口板条箱，想办法把他们弄晕后放进去，贴上封条，扔上前往极寒之地的货船。货船需要航行五个月，中途几乎不停靠任何码头，船员们也不通英语，等到贾马尔真的想办法回来时，也差不多过去一整年了。  
命运女神是站在阿拉丁这一边的，她丢给了男孩一个千载难逢的机会：几艘北方来的货船最近正好停在码头，周六就要返航了。当阿拉丁吩咐贾方手下的帮派去办事时，那些人没有疑惑，毕竟他们之前已经接了很多次这样的命令，然后是从药店偷来的强效麻醉药、服务生里的眼线和后门的马车，一切都那么顺利。  
钱还是得准备的，免得起疑心。阿拉丁通过各种渠道变卖了之前贾方给他买的衣物和珠宝，他几乎是几天之内就变得一无所有了——当烧着那些典当收据时，阿拉丁会觉得，如果他一开始就像贾方求助，自己一定不会像现在这么狼狈。  
“有时候你必须编织谎言，迈出你不愿踏出的那一步。”摇晃的火光映亮了阿拉丁眼中的落寞，贾方的声音犹在耳畔。

计划的第一步很快成功了，掉进钱眼的贾马尔爽快地答应了阿拉丁的邀约。“你这幅谈判的样子倒挺像你‘叔叔’的。”不知道是这句话还是他们的嘲笑刺痛了阿拉丁，他捏紧了拳，头也不回地离开了。  
继续傻笑吧，蠢货们，你们很快就会后悔了，一整年的时间可以让你们好好想清楚欺负我的代价。阿拉丁脑海里满是贾马尔醒来时发现自己正躺在黑漆漆的板条箱里那副惊恐万分的模样，回去给自己倒了杯红酒，卧在沙发上越想越爽。  
很快，没有任何人会知道他的秘密，阿拉丁自顾自地笑了起来，无论贾方是否有罪，都不会再有人来打扰他们，破坏他美好的生活了——  
“你看上去很开心，亲爱的，有什么高兴的事吗？”  
男孩尖叫着从沙发上弹了起来，红酒洒了一身，他完全没注意到贾方什么时候靠近身后，耳边和脖颈的余温和艾格的嘎嘎大笑提醒着他的粗心大意。  
贾方没有取笑他的狼狈，他告诉阿拉丁，鉴于二人之前出现了矛盾，他想要好好补偿，因此特意提前出差回来，邀请阿拉丁共进烛光晚餐来纪念他回到阿格拉巴庄园一周年，也就是他们相遇的日子。  
“就在这周五晚上八点，市中心广场的那间酒店怎么样？那是属于阿格拉巴家族的，我会让厨房安排最好的晚餐，你一定会终生难忘的。”  
贾方的话让阿拉丁的血液顿时凉了一半：那正好撞上了他和贾马尔约见的时间。  
“我记得，您还有很多事没处理完不是吗？比如那位铸币厂的老板！您还记得吗？……”阿拉丁用好几个家伙当借口来推脱，但贾方不是“丢进井里”就是“处理干净了”，或许是阿拉丁的态度让他起了疑心，最后，他甚至有些冷漠的，收回了阿拉丁的选择权，现在反倒是阿拉丁像个做错事的孩子那样，低着头请他原谅了。

漆黑的天幕下，阿拉丁蹲在屋顶上方，望着这片小公园对面的豪华酒店。怀表上的指针提示他还有半个小时。  
阿拉丁没法同时赴约，他最终还是做出了选择——用了些手段拖延了贾方的行程。他有点对不起贾方，但这是没有办法的事。  
借着繁华的灯火，高处的广阔视野让他很快发现贾马尔走进了酒店的大门，而几个身影也扛着木箱钻进了后院的小门，是时候行动了。  
以往贾方总是直接告诉他应该做什么，这次是他第一次单独行动，他有些不放心，也跟着溜进货仓。林立的铁架和黑压压的货堆把仓库变得像个迷宫，当他好不容易绕进中央的空地时，却发现那里什么也没有。   
事情有些不对劲。阿拉丁心中警铃大作，紧接着强烈的第六感在脑海里疯狂尖叫起来——有什么人从身后靠近了，然而他还来不及转身，后脑就挨了重重地一击，他的身子就这样软绵绵地倒在了地上，鲜血顺着额头滴落，模糊的身影是他视野里最后出现的画面。

再次叫醒阿拉丁的，是一阵钻进鼻子里的烟味，像是什么东西烧糊了。  
很热，热得房间都要烧起来了，细微的惨叫声钻进耳朵里。他的手碰到金属的床头雕花，却被那里的高温直接烫得醒了过来，接着被眼前的景象惊呆了。  
他的房间在着火！  
确切的说，这里应该是酒店的某个客房。阿拉丁的头还在隐隐作痛，他拼命想要回忆起之前发生的事，这场莫名其妙的火灾到底是怎么回事？但熊熊燃烧的窗帘和墙纸已经让他无暇顾及其他。  
他得先逃出去在说。高温的门把手无法触碰，幸好手杖锋利的刀刃能够轻易切开木板。外面的火势令人震惊，人们尖叫着四处逃窜，甚至还有些身上着了火的人从窗外掉下去。  
阿拉丁艰难地跨过走廊上数具不省人事的躯体，即便是用手帕捂住口鼻，浓烟依然让他止不住地咳嗽和流泪。大火烧得越来越旺，煤油灯的爆炸加剧了火势，甚至整座房子都开始摇晃起来。  
“嘿！！救命！有人在吗！！”  
一个熟悉而讨厌的声音从某个关着门的房间内传出。通过门牌号阿拉丁终于想起了整件事：他约好了要和贾马尔见面，现在对方真的赴约了，而且就困在房间里。  
“嘿！外面的人！这该死的这门锁坏了！快救我出去！”对方显然听到了停在门口的脚步声，不断用力拍着门，但过度耗费力气只会加剧烟雾吸入，更快迈向死亡。天花板上燃烧的木条还在不断地坍塌，再不行动，里面的人就要活活烧死了。  
阿拉丁正准备用手杖砸穿门板，然而就在他高高举起的那一刻，心中突然响起一个声音。  
为什么你不让他就这么死在这儿呢？  
他迟疑了。  
心中的毒蛇见人类迟疑，便继续嘶嘶作响——这个可恶的家伙，他对你做了这样过分的事，他威胁你、勒索你，打破了你平静的生活，他是如此可恨，良心却一次次地阻止你下手杀他。现在机会来了，你不用亲自动手就能永远地解决他，这不好吗？  
阿拉丁环顾四周，疯狂的大火吞噬着身边的一切，仿佛炼狱的中央。是的，如果他就这么走开，没人看到，也没人知道，他不仅可以双手清白的除掉阻碍，还可以让秘密永远封存…..  
让烈焰来审判这恶人的罪行，他会下地狱的。  
想想你叔叔说的话，阿拉丁，善良会至你于死地，  
阿拉丁的双唇颤动着，这一次，火光在他的眼中熊熊燃烧，他放下了手杖，不顾门内的呼求，转身离去。  
可你真的是那样的人吗？  
你曾坚持自己在人群中是与众不同的，你所引以为傲的，不就是你那颗保守至今的善良的心吗？  
钻石是何时蒙了尘？  
不，我不是…..很抱歉，我的内心，我不该这样。  
阿拉丁还在第十五步时回了头，他最终还是听从了内心最真实的想法——有些事他可以妥协，但有些事，他绝不会做。或许那条毒蛇再一次躲回了心的某个角落，但这次，阿拉丁绝对不会听他的话。  
只是犹豫了两分钟，大火就以燎原之势吞没了整个房间，阿拉丁还是奋力砸开了门，在燃烧的木板间找到了奄奄一息的仇人，把他拽了出来。然而就在阿拉丁搀着他离开房间的那一刻，猛烈的爆炸带动巨大的气流推力，炸碎了玻璃窗，将两人从二楼扔了出去。

阿拉丁是自己醒过来的，潮湿的空气、铃声大作的救火车和视野中晃动模糊的焦黑房屋预示着一切都得到了控制。  
他摇摇晃晃地爬起来，整个世界还在天旋地转。旁边的白布盖着一具尸体，阿拉丁掀开一角，贾马尔已经死了。  
上天啊，他到底做了什么。阿拉丁跪坐在地上，低着头，为自己的罪行悔过。他不该犹豫的，如果他不犹豫，事情一定不会变成这样…..  
他以前不是这样的，他的内心….已经变了。  
他的灵魂变得沉重无比，仿佛这副身躯都不能承托。阿拉丁失魂落魄地站了起来，没有理会上前想要问候的警员。聚集在一旁议论纷纷的路人们很快认出了他，有人一下子叫出了他的名字。紧接着，一群记者蜂拥而上，堵住了这位大名鼎鼎的阿格拉巴少爷，毕竟在这样震惊全城的爆炸案现场碰到一位贵族中的贵族可是能做几百篇大文章的。  
阿拉丁想要推开他们，可他毫无力气，这些人像秃鹰一样啄食着他腐烂的伤口，恨不得把阿拉丁那身破破烂烂的衣服扒光看个透。为什么你在这里？为什么你要救一个陌生人？你是独自一人吗？……  
“他是来找我的。”  
贾方的出现一下子吸引了众人的注意力，他们纷纷转向又一位现身的阿格拉巴成员。但贾方没在回答任何问题，他穿过人群抱住了濒临崩溃，最终再也无法坚持而倒在怀中的男孩。

4.  
阿拉丁在暴雨中被人追逐得迷失了方向，他遍体鳞伤，无情的雨水还淋湿了他的身体，他抱着臂，瑟瑟发抖，不知去往何处。  
他在地上发现一个面具。面具很精致，周围嵌着钻石，他好奇地捡起来戴在脸上，面具紧密而没有一丝缝隙地贴在了他的脸上，仿佛为他量身定做一般。  
头上的雨停了，有人给他撑了伞。  
阿拉丁没见过这个人，却知道他的名字，他叫贾方，他也戴着面具。  
贾方把他带进了一座出现在眼前的大房子里，里面有温暖的火炉、摆满整条桌子的美食和舒适的沙发。他让阿拉丁坐在长桌的一头，那是最尊贵的客人才能坐的地方。  
他给阿拉丁穿最华丽的衣服，把他像玩偶一样打扮的干净漂亮，接着在他的盘子里放上美食。  
如果你想吃，就闭上眼睛。  
阿拉丁乖乖地让一条布蒙住了眼，果然，烤火鸡、草莓布丁、果仁蜜饼和奶油汤被一口口地送进嘴里，喉咙贪婪地吞咽着灌进来的牛奶和果酱。  
最后一道菜是一个落在唇上，羽毛般的吻。  
阿拉丁伸出手想要抓住这个，他这才发现，双手不知道在什么时候已经被缚在身后了，他只能难耐地扭着身子。  
如果你想要，就只听我的。  
阿拉丁点点头，一根又粗又长的器物塞进他的嘴里，快要撑不下了。舌头和喉咙的取悦只是让口中的东西变得坚硬，带着腥味的粘液从双唇见流出，他满足地舔舔嘴角。  
那根他用嘴来取悦过的东西，现在来取悦他的另一张嘴了。他饱受折磨的躯体被温柔地爱抚着，身体深处的某个点被用力撞着，欢愉让他放声大叫。就在他被爽到快高潮时，那根满足他的从填满的穴里抽出来，他变得空虚。  
一把枪被放在手里。贾方托起他的手，在耳边低语，每当他遵照指示射出一枚子弹，他的身体就能被快感填满。  
他很好奇自己打在什么东西上面。阿拉丁擅自摘下布，却发现眼前满是鲜血淋漓的尸体，每具尸体的头上都有一个弹孔。  
阿拉丁惊恐地大叫，想要逃开，可贾方却从身后牢牢地将他禁锢在怀里，埋在身体里的动作变成粗暴残忍的酷刑，他逃不开，只能忍着剧痛，看着床单在身下被鲜血染红。  
他不想玩这个游戏了，他想把面具扯下来，却发现皮肤疼得厉害——那副面具已经长在他脸上了。  
就连手臂也被无形的丝线吊起，无法控制行动，而下一个出现在眼前的人，是自己。

再一次醒来时，白色的墙壁和飘纱映入眼帘，淡淡的消毒水混着轻柔的花香钻入鼻尖。  
贾方坐在一旁看一份报纸，整版都在讲述一件可怕的爆炸案。阿拉丁注意到他眼里的血丝，很显然，在阿拉丁昏迷的时候，他一直陪在身边。  
阿拉丁不知该从何说起，这些发生的事，已经远远超过了他的想象。  
“我知道你做了什么，阿拉丁，你用了一个不错的方法拖延了我的行程，值得表扬。”  
阿拉丁低着头不说话。  
“为什么这么做？是因为要背着我去赴约，对吗？而最后，你差点把自己都赔了进去。”  
贾方在给他一个坦白的机会，可阿拉丁还是沉默着拒绝了。  
“我的确教过你怎么撒谎，但不是对我——既然你不愿意说，那我来。”  
“有人威胁了你，用我们两的事，对吧？”  
阿拉丁惊讶地瞪着贾方，发现的对方的双眼中一副早就看穿一切的神情。  
“别这样看着我，孩子，我知道的比你想象的多得多。”贾方像参加下午茶会一样不紧不慢地道出了整件事：从阿拉丁第一次收到勒索信，到和贾马尔会面，到想出解决方法，结果最后在酒店碰上了爆炸，几乎每一个阿拉丁想要对贾方隐瞒的细节，他全都知道。  
“我不得不承认，丢上货船这个主意的确很聪明，你可真是让我意想不到，”贾方由衷赞美了阿拉丁的才智，但紧接着却话锋一转。“但我更想不到的是，就算我给了你那么多次下手的机会，你还是一次次地让我失望。”  
“你…..你是怎么？…..”阿拉丁听着贾方事无巨细地说出了一切，突然意识到一个可怕的事实。  
没有告密的女仆、纠缠的债务，就连那封信也…...  
“这一切都是你干的？…..”  
“终于想通了？真是不容易。”  
“你怎么可以这样……”阿拉丁想起贾马尔的那些“要挟条件”，突然觉得自己简直是全世界最愚蠢的笨蛋。“你在利用我…..”  
“利用你？别把话说的那么难听，那些事根本用不着你来做，我只是借机教导你。”  
“你在利用我。”  
“我对你寄予厚望，可你呢？每次就差这么一点——”  
“你在利用我！！”愤怒席卷了阿拉丁，他生平第一次如此怒火翻腾地冲一个人咆哮，成年了的野兽第一次露出锋利的獠牙和利爪，却不是对着猎物。“你根本不在乎我的感情！把我置于恐慌和危难中，只是为了你自私的目的！——”  
“我比你想象中的更关心你！你这个天真、愚昧无知的傻孩子！！”  
贾方比他更愤怒更大声地怒吼，仿佛怒火可以燃烧整个房间，阿拉丁从来没见过他这么生气。  
“我按照你的意愿，放过了那个女仆，可她转头就告诉了别人，我才把她给杀了！从你们第一次会面我就亲自在暗处保护你，而我离开的那段时间，你根本不知道我有多担心！可你呢？你就是学不会那一点残忍，即便我不得不点燃了整个酒店，还是教不会你要放弃那点愚蠢的善良！——”  
阿拉丁倒吸一口冷气，他捂着嘴，认知被贾方震碎了。  
他竟然为了给阿拉丁一个所谓的“教导”，做出了这样荒谬疯狂的事……阿拉丁不敢相信，他所迷恋和热爱的，居然是这样，这样的……  
“你是个疯子。”阿拉丁仿佛已经不认识眼前的人，又或者说…..这才是他本来的面目。  
贾方洋洋得意地进一步践踏着阿拉丁的自尊心。“我可以不是，但很可惜你学不会，我只好这么做了，如果你一开始就杀了他，后面就不会发生这么糟糕的事，这就是你没学乖的下场——”  
他停住了。  
从男孩的脸颊上滑落的泪珠，一滴滴落在被子上，刺在心头。  
“阿拉丁……”他显得有些手足无措，愤怒的火焰一下子被悲伤的泪水浇得无影无踪。“我只是想让你学会更好地生存下去，贵族的世界比平民百姓的生活更危险，光鲜亮丽的外表之下是无数的暗流和陷阱，”看到阿拉丁毫无反应，他意识到对方是真的被吓坏了，连忙轻抚着他黑色的发丝，柔声安抚。“你这么善良，被人欺骗和伤害了怎么办？如果我没法在你身边保护你——”  
“你爱我吗？”  
阿拉丁轻声问道。  
“什么？”  
“你爱我吗，叔叔？”阿拉丁又问了一遍。  
他怀揣着卑微的期待望着身旁的人，他甚至不期望对方能给出一个直接的答案，这一刻他只想迫切地知道对方的真心。  
可惜的是，他的期望再一次地被踩碎了。他忘了，任何温暖而正面的情感，从来不会在他残忍的爱人身上出现。  
贾方来到窗边，背对着阿拉丁，被斜阳拉长的阴影投在阿拉丁的身上。  
“我是……你想的那个答案。”  
“我也很希望我的答案是正确的，叔叔，但现在，欺骗和伤害我的人，是你。”  
我感受不到你的爱。  
“无论你怎么认为，我一心所想的只是保护你，”面对阿拉丁的控诉，贾方并没有辩解。“在这个世界上，拥有的越多越危险，那些在你之下的人，每时每刻都想着怎么夺走你的一切，因此你能做的，就是想尽办法把他们永远踩在脚下。总有一天你会明白，像我们这样的人——”  
“我们？”阿拉丁自嘲地笑了笑，眼里的泪水已经风干了，残留下钻石般的坚韧和决心。  
“不会有我们了，叔叔，从今以后，我不会再听从你的任何指令，当一个任由你摆布的玩偶了。”  
一阵沉默。  
“很好。”贾方的语气听起来像是很平静地接受了这个事实。  
“那么就如你所愿，从今以后，我不会再要求你做任何事。虽然我很遗憾接下来的道路我们无法一同走下去，但我依然会兑现我的诺言，当我站在顶端之后，我会和你分享我所拥有的一切。”  
“你会明白的，因为我们是同一类人。”  
他默默地拿起外套，把衣领整理地一丝不苟，艾格像往常一样飞到了他的肩膀上。  
“有件事忘了告诉你，阿拉丁，我要订婚了。”  
贾方笑着离开了病房。

Tbc


	8. 歧途

1.  
阿拉丁很快见到了庄园里的新来宾。  
一位是茉莉的贴身女仆达莉亚，她是阿格拉巴领地一位乡绅的女儿，从小就是茉莉的至交。前段时间刚从女校毕业，现在又回到了庄园。  
另一位就是贾方的未婚妻，来自什拉巴家族的二小姐，她的姐姐就是曾经的阿格拉巴夫人。  
他们的第一次见面可谓相当的戏剧性。阿拉丁清楚地记得，当他们在门口第一次迎接这位未来的家庭成员时，茉莉脸上的表情是怎样从哑然到震惊，最后变成愤怒。  
“她是我母亲的妹妹！她们长得那么像，这就好像贾方娶了……”  
这就好像贾方娶了茉莉年轻的母亲，阿拉丁拍了拍茉莉的肩膀。这件事理论上来说并没有任何问题：这是帝国最高贵的两个家族，阿格拉巴与什拉巴的第二次联姻，茉莉的母亲死后，什拉巴家族唯一的继承人就是她的妹妹。然而当阿拉丁看着这位几乎和阿格拉巴夫人的画像一个模子刻出来的，还小了二十几岁的年轻女子时，总觉得哪里怪怪的。  
与阿拉丁和茉莉的年龄对比起来，什拉巴小姐更像是一位姐姐而不是长辈。她举止得体，谈吐优雅，俨然一位贵族世家的大家闺秀。她穿着纯白色的长裙，鱼骨撑起的弧度和黑发挽起的发髻一样优雅，宛如一朵在微风中散发着清香的白玫瑰。  
她是那样完美，一位真正的贵族，而他呢？他只是一个冒名顶替的窃贼，如果没有命运开的小玩笑，他什么都不是，甚至永远都遇不到贾方。  
他们相处的画面总是非常“恰巧地”被阿拉丁看到，欢乐的谈话声是那么刺耳。阿拉丁低下头，紧紧地攥着衣角，心里堵得慌。  
庄园内的众人对这位年轻貌美的女子议论纷纷，从她的身份到长相。这些声音流传在报纸上、茶会上、街头巷尾，最后传到阿拉丁的耳朵里。  
名门望族的再度联姻，容貌相似的未婚妻，是真爱的选择还是利益的驱使？阿格拉巴庄园仿佛在一夜之间变成了贵族们最受欢迎的沙龙，人们聚集在这里，费尽心思地挖掘出一丝一毫的线索。但他们很快发现两位当事人并不那么好对付，于是纷纷转向了那个关系最近的公爵继承人，阿里少爷。  
像一群饥饿的豺狼包围了一头鹿，阿拉丁感到莫大的无助，贾方不再像往常一样会站在他身后，阿拉丁无数次向他投去求助的目光，每一次贾方都看到了，却漠然地移开视线，把注意力放在他美丽的未婚妻身上。  
他看着另一个女人时的目光是那么温柔爱怜，眼中不再有他曾经真爱的男孩。一次次的失望就像尖刀一样插在阿拉丁柔软的心上，痛得窒息。他捏紧手中的酒杯，将白兰地一饮而尽——他越来越爱喝烈酒了，尽管他的酒量一直很差。  
阳光般温暖的笑容不再出现在阿里少爷的脸上了，人们看着脸色绯红的男孩逃离宴会，流言蜚语如阴影一般紧紧追随着他。  
“阿里少爷看上去不太高兴啊。”  
“毕竟自己的叔叔都要结婚了，妻子还和他差不多年纪，真不知道要把这种青春年华挥霍到几时呢！”  
“抢着给他当情人的可不少，但你们发现了吗？他从来没接受过哪个女人。”  
“他总是和贾方先生在一起，难不成有那种癖好……”  
“我听说阿里少爷和他叔叔…….”  
最后一丝伪装在摔上房间的门后被撕扯殆尽，阿拉丁靠在门后，无力地滑坐在地上。痛苦的泪水无法抑制地涌出双眼，每一次心跳都像落在刀尖。  
黑暗的房间里，皑皑月光映照下的窗棂如牢笼的铁栏一般，囚禁着一位为爱心碎的男孩，绝望、痛苦和孤独是他的枷锁。  
他常常在夜里醒来，又睡过去，忘记时间，放弃思考。地上堆满了从厨房偷来的酒瓶，都已经空了。他试图用醉酒来逃避现实，却在梦境里也不断看到平日里的画面——花园、湖边、宴会、餐桌旁，或许还有床上…..  
这些场景里没有他，只有他的爱人，和另一个人。  
阿拉丁不明白自己为什么会变成这样，他曾无忧无虑，没有任何事能拴住他的心，而如今他却为了一个人沉溺在无尽哀愁中。  
最先注意到这件事的是Genie，一个尽职尽责的管家不会忽略厨房里突然少了的酒瓶和少爷房间里浓浓的酒气。他没有指责阿拉丁，而是一次次地替他收拾好，并做到绝对保密。  
“孩子，我理解这种事，这在贵族之中很常见，爱情不是错，但如果你继续这么下去，人们就会注意到你的异样，到时候你所受到的伤害会更大。”Genie像个循循善诱的长辈那样，耐心地与他促膝长谈。“我不会去评判你，但你也应该为自己考虑一下，此外，你真的很重，别让我再把你抱上床了。”  
莫大的慰藉让阿拉丁破涕为笑，心头的阴霾一扫而空。他接受了Genie又大又温暖的拥抱，诚挚地道了歉。  
“别这么说，你是个好孩子，阿里少爷，我不想失去你。”

生活还是得继续，每个人都得走出阴影。至少他还是可以和贾方生活在同一个屋檐下，还有他的承诺……阿拉丁不明白那是什么意思，但内心深处，他坚信着贾方依然爱他，结婚是每个贵族的必然选择，天性乐观的他愿意相信，这一定也是某种“教导”的方式，只要他学会了，贾方一定能看到的。  
情伤留在这颗年轻的心上的痕迹来得快去得也快，阿拉丁很快调整好自己，试着和贾方的未婚妻友好相处。什拉巴小姐像一只高贵温柔的白天鹅，她接纳了阿拉丁的善意，还给他留下很不错的印象。  
然而这种平静的生活并没有持续多久，危机很快出现了。

2.  
那是一次普通的下午茶，当什拉巴小姐起身时，突然吐了口血，晕倒在地。阿拉丁刚刚反应过来贾方就已经把她搂在怀里——有那么一瞬间，他的心被这份不属于他的亲密关切揪紧了一把，但他还是立刻叫来了Genie。  
他们不需要请医生，贾方就可以代劳。什拉巴小姐自幼体弱多病，现在似乎患上了某种慢性病，器官正在衰竭。这消息让她一下子掉下了眼泪，但贾方温柔地握住了她的双手，发誓一定会竭尽所能治好她。  
接下来的日子里，庄园里的仆人们每天都能看到贾方待在未婚妻的房间里，他亲自准备食物和药，就连茉莉也对贾方的殷勤和体贴刮目相看。这事很快传开了，好丈夫贾方的名声在贵族之间流传，大家借着探访的名义来到阿格拉巴庄园，目的只是为了一睹这位风度翩翩、温柔帅气的绅士。  
贾方的眼中只有这位温柔美丽的小姐，阿拉丁在端着餐盘离开房间时忍不住多看了几眼。稍稍的失落没有影响他主动协助贾方的心意，如果他的叔叔真的要结婚，那么他会献上最好的祝福，并且期盼他们能有一个美好的家庭。  
可惜天不从人愿，贾方的付出并没有换来好结果，他每日关在书房内调配药剂，亲自下厨（阿拉丁偷偷尝过一口燕麦粥，有一种莫名的芳香，味道还真不错），可即便是这样，他还是无法拖延死神的脚步——什拉巴小姐的身体一天不如一天，如今不得不每日卧病在床。  
仅仅一个月的时间，盛开的白玫瑰已是憔悴凋零。  
这件事对两个家庭而言无疑是一个巨大的打击，尤其是对茉莉和老公爵。仿佛即将再一次看到母亲和爱妻死去的画面，茉莉已经不止一次在阿拉丁怀里哭泣，而老公爵则是更衰老了，他止不住地咳嗽和叹息，本该安度的晚年，又一次笼罩上阴云。  
在这个家庭中，或许只有阿拉丁这个局外人才没有那么痛苦，但他依然会难过，甚至为当初幼稚的吃醋感到羞愧。  
围绕着这两个名门望族的流言蜚语又一次传开了，人们纷纷猜测这个眼中只有权力和财富的男人会不会丢下病重的未婚妻，又或者说，他只是为了骗取这位小姐的家族所拥有的一切。  
他们又猜错了。  
“阿格拉巴家族不会取消婚礼，我会追究任何对我的妻子所散布的谣言”  
阿拉丁放下那份头版印着大字标题的报纸，和什拉巴小姐笑了起来。贾方这段时间离开了庄园，忙于筹办婚礼和对付麻烦事，陪伴的任务就交给了阿拉丁。他竭尽所能地照顾她，让她开心地度过每一天。  
阿拉丁也有机会得知了这段恋情的由来：体弱多病的小姐巧遇风度翩翩的绅士，他用擅长的医术为她看诊，日久生情。一段门当户对的贵族婚姻，有利也有情。  
言谈中，阿拉丁能深切地感受到这位女子对贾方的爱，即便临近生命的终点，依然无怨无悔。  
“我可以感觉到，你的叔叔非常喜欢你。”  
阿拉丁不可置信地望着病床上的女子。  
“他常常跟我提起你，说你是多么优秀，从未让他失望，他想给你最好的一切。”什拉巴小姐望着窗外的飞鸟，“人们都觉得他很爱我，实际上我知道，他眼中从来就没有我的身影。”  
“不会的，别想太多了，没有那样的事——”  
“阿里少爷，我们都知道，贵族之间的婚姻都是交易，但这是一个女人最好的选择，我知道自己时日无多，但我并不后悔嫁给他。”  
情绪的波动使得她一面流泪，一面咳出血来，放在床头的药却已经喝完了。这情境让阿拉丁乱了手脚，他叫来茉莉，急忙逃出了房间。  
待他冷静下来后，淡淡的喜悦从心头溢出。贾方还爱着他，这比什么都让他感到幸福。

阿拉丁已经很久没进过贾方的书房。再次来到这里，望着每个曾留下回忆的角落，竟有些百感交集。  
或许贾方最近真是忙到疏忽，竟然少配了一天的药量。  
病情不等人，阿拉丁决定自己找到解决方法。贾方最重要的私人物品都藏在他的书房里，他一定能找到的。  
只是会在哪里呢？  
阿拉丁把每个抽屉和柜子翻了个底朝天，甚至还检查了挂画杯面和地毯下面，都一无所获。就在他气馁地靠着书柜喘口气时，肩膀压到了一本书，只听“咔哒”一声，一个隐藏的小隔间竟然从移动的书柜间显现出来。  
真是功夫不负有心人。这个隔间里有一个药柜，里面摆满了贴着标签的瓶瓶罐罐，都是阿拉丁认不得的拉丁文，宛如一个巫师的炼金室。看来他的叔叔藏着很多不为人知的秘密。  
桌上摆着齐全多样的实验器械，还有一本日记，里面记载着各种药剂对使用对象的效果，绝大部分是毒药，即便阿拉丁习惯了贾方的行事作风，他还是感觉不那么舒服。  
“药剂：（那是阿拉丁看不懂的词语），使用对象：？”  
他看到一份特别标注的记录，一开始很普通，服用者在几天内陷入镇静和深度睡眠的状态，并预计在几天后于睡梦中死亡。然而记录进行到一半就停住了，后面所有的内容都被划掉，这似乎是看到现在为止，贾方唯一一个主动放弃的计划。  
“我差点酿成大错，亲手毁了那颗未打磨的钻石，我一定要得到它。”贾方这么写道。  
未打磨的钻石？那是什么东西？  
一枚精致的书签从书页间掉了下来，阿拉丁捡起来打开了那一页，看到了什拉巴小姐的名字。  
然而下面的内容却让他真正地体会到什么是毛骨悚然。  
贾方很早以前就时常来往于什拉巴庄园，很多出差的时段都正好对上。从交往的第一天起，他就持续不断地下毒——显然那位美丽单纯的小姐并不知道浪漫的邂逅背面藏着一条毒蛇，在她遇见贾方的那一刻起，就注定了死亡的结局。  
每一次的药剂、食物和水全都掺了微量的毒药。贾方似乎不是急于杀死什拉巴小姐，他预估了整个的周期，每一步都算得十分精确，现在的病重也是计划的一部分，并将死亡日期确定为一个月后。  
而他们的婚礼就在下个星期。  
阿拉丁的双手在颤抖，大脑一片空白，如坠冰窟。  
他知道贾方到底在想什么了。

3.  
那天什拉巴小姐并没有等来她的药。  
黑夜中，阿拉丁再次溜进了贾方的书房里。  
再次打开书柜的机关，望着那琳琅满目的药瓶时，对医学一窍不通的他显然并不知道自己能做些什么。  
“看来我不在的时候，你发现了一些小秘密。”  
正愣得出神的男孩被身后鬼魅般的声音吓得差点心脏骤停。贾方从房间里没有月光的黑暗中走出，阿拉丁这才想起贾方是今天回来。  
“随便乱翻别人的物品不是个好习惯，阿拉丁，这个毛病你得改改，”贾方不紧不慢地来到他身边，听上去一点都不担心男孩发现了他的秘密。“不过，如果你对毒药学感兴趣，我很乐意教你。”  
“你…..你打算杀了她？”  
“噢，我还以为是什么事……阿拉丁，这只是我目前的一个计划而已。”贾方修长的指节敲了敲手杖，仿佛只是听到了一件和“下雨天要带伞”一样无足轻重的事。  
“但你们下周就要结婚了！她那么喜欢你，我以为你们……”  
贾方的语气骤然冰冷。  
“你希望我爱她？还是说看到我和别的女人在一起，你感到很开心？”  
“我没有！…..”阿拉丁无力地申辩到。他之前的确是吃醋了。“我承认，我很痛苦。”  
“这就对了，孩子。放心，吞并什拉巴家族不过是时间问题。”  
果然是这样！和他所想不差……所谓“对病重妻子不离不弃的温柔丈夫”只是个谎言，当舆论都在赞扬这段感人至深的爱情时，不会有人注意到藏在草丛里的毒蛇。到那时，阿格拉巴家族将会拥有空前的财富和权力，甚至超越皇室——贾方将会兑现他的诺言，与阿拉丁分享所有的一切。  
可阿拉丁没有任何的喜悦和期待，他所看到的只是一个单纯的女子被玩弄于股掌之间，她付出真情，换来的只是一个谎言，就连生命也只是用来成全她虚伪的爱人那深不见底的贪欲和野心，美好的年华成为牺牲品，被肆意践踏。  
贾方的确用行动证明了真心，再也没有让阿拉丁做任何他不想做的事，他亲自动手来打造二人的“美好未来”——但很显然，这种做法只给阿拉丁带来了深深的恐惧。  
“如果有一天，你不爱我了，我是否也会沦为一枚可以随时舍弃的棋子？”  
“你在胡说些什么傻话，阿拉丁？还是那些逢场作戏真的把你伤透了？”这种恋爱中的小女生才会问出的问题把贾方给逗笑了。“我向你保证，只要再忍耐一会，这一切就会结束了。”  
“不，我不是这个意思！…..”  
他的话语被一个强硬的吻堵了回去。阿拉丁的身躯抖了一下，不由自主地拽住了贾方的衣领，这熟悉的温度和气息，他究竟有多久没感受过了？  
“你现在要做的，就是什么也不做，明白吗？”  
阿拉丁沉默了半晌，最终还是点了点头。

阿拉丁不是第一次见识贾方做这种事，但病榻上的女子让他意识到，这次是和以往不同的。  
知晓真相却依然对无辜的受害者坐视不管，这和帮凶无异。  
偷偷被换过的食物、倒进花盆里的药，他的小动作很快就被察觉了。  
“你到底在干什么？！”他被一双手用力地拽进了走廊的转角，男人眼中的怒火熊熊燃烧。  
“叔叔，我们不可以这样，你想要什拉巴家族的财产有很多种方法，但绝不是——”  
“你倒是管教起我来了？真是了不起啊，阿拉丁。”贾方冷笑着打量他。“你给我听好了，这次是我一个人的事，别来插手，闭上嘴安安静静地在一边呆着，听懂了吗？”  
第二天贾方就带着什拉巴小姐离开了庄园，不久后城市里就会举行一场最盛大的婚礼。  
他明明早已接受贾方的为人，却还是在对方日渐沉溺于贪婪的疯狂时心如刀割，那一刻阿拉丁终于意识到，是什么使他无法再袖手旁观。  
他远比自己想象中更爱贾方。阿拉丁再一次打开药柜，他有了一个大胆的计划。

蓝天白云下是漫天的玫瑰花瓣，一群群白鸽被大教堂的钟声惊起，城里的人们从四面八方涌来，争相观看这场排面比皇室还大的世纪婚礼。  
病魔的阴影笼罩着美丽的新娘，仿佛她正穿着婚纱迈入坟墓，她的丈夫温柔体贴地拥着她，这一幕感动了在场的所有人。  
坐在第一排的阿格拉巴家族成员少了一位，据说是刚才不小心吃了太多的甜点。  
教堂里一片寂静，无数目光汇集在圣洁的宣誓仪式上。  
就在这时，一只红得扎眼的鹦鹉非常不合时宜地飞了进来，停在新郎的肩上，嘴里叼着一张纸条，这让不少人开始低声窃语。  
“未打磨的钻石。”鹦鹉嘟哝着。  
接下来的一幕直接让大家炸开了锅：新郎在看完那张纸条后，竟然在众目睽睽之下，神色惊慌地丢下新娘跑了出去。

阿拉丁站在教堂的阁楼上。  
时间一分一秒地流逝，怀表的三根指针即将汇集到顶端，阿拉丁有点沉不住气了，这是他第一次当赌徒，而赌注就是自己的生命。  
他赌贾方一定会来，可现在只剩两分钟了……阿拉丁举起那只小巧的玻璃瓶，正午的阳光透过繁复的圆形雕花窗棂投进来，在瓶侧折射出炫目的光芒。  
勇敢的朱丽叶会为了爱情饮下毒药，他同样可以做到。  
十二点到了。正当他准备打开瓶塞时，阁楼的木门同样被撞开了。  
贾方看上去很是狼狈，起伏的胸膛和乱糟糟的礼服证明了刚才的一路狂奔很不好受。  
“阿拉丁，放下那个……”他的视线落在男孩手上的药瓶上，“你不知道那是什么东西，把它给我。”  
“我知道，我还知道你是怎么用的，无色无味，微量不足以致命，却可以在身体里积累无法消除的毒素，最近你很快就要用它毒死一个人，对吧。”  
“你要我放过那个女人？还是你要逼我接受那套愚蠢的善良？拜托，阿拉丁，你能不能别天真了——”  
“你也一样，叔叔，你不也曾经这么逼过我吗？”  
贾方顿时哑口无言，男孩的眼中闪着如钻石般坚硬无暇的光芒第一次令他感到过于夺目耀眼。  
“你的翅膀真是长硬了，还开始学会威胁我了，我真有点后悔当初教了你太多东西…..”男人突然冷笑起来。“既然你这么想死，那就喝吧，我不会拦着你。”  
阿拉丁被贾方这番话搞得措手不及，他没想到贾方竟然完全不怕他的威胁，他猜到自己没有真的想要寻死的勇气。  
“不过我不得不佩服你，你真不愧是未打磨的钻石，即便我竭尽全力，也无法改变你内心一分一毫…..”  
未打磨的钻石？  
有什么记忆在这时浮现在脑海里。  
“我是…..未打磨的钻石？”阿拉丁喃喃自语，而贾方也似乎意识到了什么，脸上的镇定一点点瓦解。  
“阿拉丁，你知道些什么？你……”  
但是阿拉丁陷入了回忆之中，半晌，他的身体开始颤抖，震怒、悲伤和痛苦淹没了他。  
曾经的记忆碎片拼凑在一起，形成一副完整而残酷的真相。  
“所以你一开始，想杀的人…..是我？”  
“我！…..”贾方慌了神，他试图靠近情绪激动的男孩安抚他，“事情不是你想的那样，我会解释给你听——”  
但阿拉丁没有再给他解释的机会，他听够了那些谎言。  
屈辱的泪水从眼中不争气地滑落，爱情蒙蔽了他的理智 ，让他变得愚蠢至极，他如此深爱着的人，竟然从遇见他的第一天起，就想着杀死他。  
Genie曾经告诉过他这个传说的，“任何人只要得到了未打磨的钻石，就能拥有整个阿格拉巴家族。”他现在才想起这个早已被他丢进角落里的记忆。  
“阿拉丁，不管你知道了什么，但全都不是那样！我告诉你所有的事——”  
“不，我都知道，你留我一命，只是因为我对你还有价值。”  
阿拉丁在泪眼模糊的视线中能看到贾方的慌乱和真切的恳求，他终于看到了贾方最真实的那一面，代价却是他难以承受的痛苦。  
他想起那些曾经的一切，甜蜜的画面如今变成了苦涩的剧毒，腐蚀着柔软而破碎的心。  
“如果有一天，你不爱我了，我是否也会沦为一枚可以随时舍弃的棋子？你还记得我这么问过你吗？现在我知道答案了。”  
他想起那张字条——“愿我的死亡能带给你的婚姻最真挚的祝福。”现在想来，倒是成真了。  
绝望的男孩毅然决然地拔开打开瓶子，他一点都不惧怕死亡了。  
“既然你想杀了我，贾方，那我就如你所愿。”  
“不！！住手！——”  
在他即将饮下毒药时，一颗子弹精准地打穿药瓶，玻璃炸碎了一地。贾方举着枪，手有些抖。  
他正想上前，却注意到那摊洒在地上的液体并没有冒出腐蚀木板的滋滋白烟，那只是普通的水而已。  
阿拉丁平静的目光让他终于意识到，这是一场骗局。  
阿拉丁从头到尾都没想着自杀，他只是想阻止贾方的婚礼，却不料引出了更大的真相。  
巨大的枪声也终于引来了注意，Genie第一个冲上来，看到贾方握着枪和阿拉丁身侧彩窗玻璃的弹孔，大吃一惊。  
“贾方先生！你这是做什么！你不去和什拉巴小姐结婚，是要来刺杀我们阿里少爷？！”  
更多的人涌了上来，纷乱的脚步声和议论声让安静的阁楼变的嘈杂，二人一下子成为了风暴的中心。  
当Genie拉着阿拉丁从贾方身边经过时，阿拉丁看到贾方双眼中那如深渊般漆黑的恨意：住在里面的毒蛇再也不隐藏它的狰狞和凶狠，而那只戏弄了他的猎物竟还胆敢肆无忌惮地凝视，它一定会让这只放肆的猎物付出代价。  
阿拉丁当然理解贾方的恨，他利用贾方对他的爱毁了他的阴谋和谎言，但自己何尝不也是一直被欺骗的那个？如今让他体会一把自己的痛苦，竟让阿拉丁心中有一丝爽快。  
若论憎恨和欺骗，他们现在谁也不比谁更少，他们曾对彼此有多深沉的爱，如今便有多切骨的恨。  
正如贾方所言，他们或许当真是一类人。

4.  
每一场雪崩都始于一条冰山中的裂缝。  
两家的婚约自然是无法进行下去了，更糟糕的是，贾方不得不去应付铺天盖地而来的舆论，他最珍视的名誉、地位和财富，都因为阿拉丁而岌岌可危。  
贾方在那之后就没怎么回过庄园，即便是回来后，那股如刺骨寒冰般的气场和一个随时就能杀人的眼神也让没有任何一个人敢靠近他。  
受牵连的不仅仅是贾方一个人，还有整个阿格拉巴家族。老公爵终于在重重压力之下一病不起。当阿拉丁留意到Genie和佣人们在暗地里置办葬礼和新公爵的继任仪式时，他才知道这位老人已是无力回天。  
仿佛明媚的阳光也知道接下来会发生的事，这座曾经充满欢声笑语的庄园，如今总是笼罩在沉沉的阴云之下。  
这一切都是因我而起的吗？阿拉丁常常独自坐在房中，望着窗外的阴沉的天空思索。

“阿里少爷，老爷想要见你。”  
阿拉丁点点头，从Genie悲伤的神情中，他已经明白了什么。他在老公爵的房间门外遇见了茉莉，坚强的少女已经擦去了所有的泪痕，但花了的妆容出卖了她数分钟前的软弱。  
阿拉丁坐在床边，望着这位甚至已经没有力气起身的老人。老公爵虽然不是他的生父，但这些日子以来的相处，阿拉丁早已将这里的每一个人当做自己的家人。  
“孩子，这里没有外人…..有一件事，请你如实回答我。”老公爵握着阿拉丁的手，仿佛能透过他的双眼看到内心。  
“你不是我的儿子，对吧？”  
震惊写在阿拉丁的脸上，他连忙像一个做错事的孩子一般低下头，心中方寸大乱。  
“一个父亲是不会认错自己的孩子的，从我看到你的第一眼起，我就猜到了……因此，我想请你告诉我真相，无论那是什么。”  
事到如今的确没有再隐瞒的必要。阿拉丁将整件事完整地告诉了老公爵，他真实的身份、与阿里的相遇、海难的真相、互换的人生，以及一直以来他被托付的任务：为一个永远无法回家的孩子尽最后一份孝心。  
“你没做错任何事，孩子，你甚至做得非常好，不要感到愧疚……”老公爵抚着他的双手，说出了一句让阿拉丁再也无法克制住泪水的话。“我并不后悔当你的父亲，你是一个好儿子。”  
“谢谢您……但我不该继续这样下去了，这不是属于我的身份，请您拿回去吧，茉莉是个很好的——”阿拉丁连忙取下那枚家族徽章，想要还给老公爵，却被对方阻止了。  
“不，孩子，请你收下…...你的善良和付出证明了你足以拥有这一切，我愿意将家族托付给你……从今以后，你不再是孤单一人，你是阿格拉巴的一员。”  
“可我…..我只是个小偷……”  
“无论你曾经做过什么，那都不再是你的身份了……现在你是我的儿子，阿格拉巴公爵的继承人。”  
老公爵将徽章拢在阿拉丁的手心，满怀慈爱地望着他。如同即将落山的夕阳，却依然坚持将最后一份温暖留给人间。  
“请替我照顾好茉莉，她虽然很坚强，却依然需要保护……Genie是最好的管家，会替你打理这座庄园…..至于贾方，也许他颇有争议，但他的天赋和才华，可以说是我们家族数百年来最优秀的管理者…..”  
“我明白了…..谢谢您…..我会竭尽所能的。”  
“孩子，我时日无多，还有最后一句话想交代你……”老公爵闭上眼睛，仿佛刚才那番谈话，已经耗尽了他此生最后的力气。  
“我知道你心性本善，但这个险恶的世界远非拥有善良就足够，尤其是对于站在顶端的我们…..纵使你的心如钻石般纯洁，却也要提防草丛里的毒蛇…..”

数日后，老公爵去世了。  
身着黑色丧服的阿拉丁坐在长桌的尽头，那曾是老公爵的位置。  
他的手指上戴着红宝石的家族戒指，身旁站着托着酒盘的Genie，右侧坐着一袭黑裙的茉莉。餐桌上摆满了美味珍馐，可他一点食欲也没有。  
他不是阿里少爷了，而是阿格拉巴公爵——虽说继位仪式还要再过一段时间。这些日子，他在Genie的协助下接管家族事务。他接受了无数贵族的献礼和慰问，坐在公爵的办公室里处理文件和资料，常常一不小心打了个盹就从下午到晚上。很多他根本无力也无心处理的事，只要交给茉莉，女孩都会乐意之至地帮他完成。  
他不用再担惊受怕身份被识破，也不用害怕再次回到食不果腹的日子，他拥有了吃不完的美味，用不完的财富，却再也感觉不到快乐。  
Genie给他讲解了继位仪式的加冕礼过程，阿拉丁看着那顶镶满珠宝钻石的头冠，觉得更像是一个沉重的枷锁。  
这不是他想要的生活。看着茉莉认真而忙碌的身影，他深知眼前的少女比他更合适成为一个公爵。  
如今阿里交给他的任务，他已经完成了，是时候退出了。  
阿拉丁把酒杯放在一边，握住茉莉搭在餐桌上的手，冲她露出一个鼓励的笑容。茉莉惨淡的面容上终于也绽出浅笑，回握着他的手。  
他们握着手深情相视的画面被正好走进餐厅的贾方撞了个正着，他看了一眼，语气冰冷生硬。  
“如果你们用完了早餐，就可以去主持葬礼了。” 

老公爵的葬礼并没有邀请多少人，这是阿拉丁的意思，他不想让太多人打扰这位老人的安息。  
天空在这时很应景地下起了雨，Genie在身后为二人撑起伞，茉莉将白玫瑰丢在棺木上后，终于抑制不住泪水，靠在阿拉丁怀里啜泣起来。  
阿拉丁将少女颤抖的身躯拥住，就在这时他突然再次感受到一阵冰冷的目光钉在身上。他抬起头，果不其然，贾方站在墓坑对面，像一条将视线紧紧锁定在猎物身上的蛇。  
阿拉丁没有理他，而是隔着黑色的头纱亲吻茉莉的前额。

房间里，阿拉丁思考着该寻找怎样合适的契机对茉莉说出真相，他决定等到继位仪式后几个月，那时候所有的事都已经尘埃落定，没什么人再注意到这里的变化。  
他喜欢上了一边喝酒一边思考，这副的姿态让他看上去像个真正的贵族，阿拉丁自嘲地想到，如果现在再回到码头，他是否还能适应那种东躲西藏、被警卫追打的生活。  
他拔开瓶塞，这瓶酒闻上去和平时的都不太一样，似乎特别浓香。阿拉丁尝了一口，味道十分不错，不由得一杯接一杯地喝下肚，一会儿就见了底。  
“看不出来，你这么喜欢喝酒。”  
这个熟悉的声音令阿拉丁顿时警觉起来，贾方竟然就这么神不知鬼不觉地钻进了他的房间。  
“你有什么事？”  
“你以前可不是用这种口气跟我说话的，怎么，当了公爵，连叔叔都看不上了？”  
阿拉丁不想争辩，转身就走。  
“你真的觉得，公爵之位是属于你的？”贾方凑在他的耳边，傲慢而慵懒的声线如蛇般嘶嘶作响。  
“噢，不不，你就是只阿巴布瓦码头的小老鼠，一个窃贼…..不管走到哪，人们都会把你认出来：阿拉丁。”  
他满意地看到阿拉丁惊恐的模样。  
“你！你是怎么…..是老公爵告诉你的？”  
“你那拙劣的演技还用得着那个老头来告诉我？不如听听这个故事的版本：贪婪无耻的窃贼觊觎阿格拉巴家族的财富，借着海难杀害了阿里少爷，冒名顶替，一路上铲除了所有的知情者，最后将公爵之位骗到手，如何？”  
“反正你的手也不干净，不是吗？哪怕只是做了一半，证据我可还是有的，至于我是怎么知道你是冒充的…..”贾方用手杖隔着衣物，戳了戳他的左胸。“阿里少爷在年幼时曾经受了伤，这里有一个无法消除的伤痕，因此…..我在第一次和你上床的时候就什么都知道了。”  
阿拉丁怒不可遏，这简直就是赤裸裸的敲诈！他实在想象不到贾方还能无耻到什么地步，可就在他一把推开贾方时，却感到一阵头晕目眩，摔在地上。  
“你觉得像Genie这样的管家会送错酒？阿拉丁，我真想不到你是凭什么活到现在的，卖屁股吗？”  
“你…..你到底……”阿拉丁气得咬牙切齿，浑身却渐渐失去力量。  
“你到底…..想怎样…..”  
他最后在模糊的视野中看到的是贾方阴险的笑容。  
“当然是来拿走属于我的钻石了。”

阿拉丁的脑袋像是被重重地锤了好几下，醒来时昏昏沉沉的。  
这里很黑，他的手臂很酸……他动了动手腕，却听到铁链的声音，他的双手不知什么时候被拷在头顶上方，身体也被吊了起来。  
四周的铁栏让他意识到自己被关进了某个牢笼里，他惊慌地挣扎起来，很快有人走了进来。  
“‘我一直好奇阿格拉巴庄园的地下室在哪里，里面有什么——’嗯，我想现在你该知道了，阿拉丁，好奇心太强可不是件好事。”贾方手上拿着他的日记本，随意地翻阅里面的内容。  
“你这个疯子，要对我做什么？”  
“我的确是个疯子，至于我要对你做什么，自然是尽一个叔叔的义务，好好管教你了。”  
“我不是阿格拉巴家的人，你不是我的叔叔，我也不会再叫你叔叔！”  
“现在说这话为时尚早，”阿拉丁在贾方靠近他时剧烈地扭动着身体，却只是徒劳无功的反抗。  
“我想是时候重新开始，教你如何当一个听话的乖孩子了。”

Tbc


	9. 番外：无罪的钻石

晚上好，夫人。您要睡下了吗？今晚夜色正浓，我为您准备了一瓶上好的美酒，请您务必尝一尝。  
您的家族徽章很漂亮，作为家族管理者，您会把它留给茉莉吗？我一直很喜欢这条蛇，它有一双钻石做的眼睛。每当我看着它时，常常感叹为何世上竟有这样迷人的东西。  
说到钻石，我想给您讲一个关于钻石的故事。

在我小的时候，我很喜欢在阿格拉巴庄园的花园中独自玩耍，我的身手很好，可以翻过树篱迷宫的每一道墙，爬上好几米高的树，顺着树干来到房间里，把刚刚摘下的玫瑰送给阿格拉巴最美的女子，我的母亲。  
仆人们笨手笨脚的，谁都追不上我。跑没两步就气喘吁吁。他们不喜欢搭理我，也不喜欢搭理我的母亲，只喜欢和我的弟弟玩，对他前呼后拥的。  
是的，我还有一个弟弟，您从来不知道吧？因为绝大部分人都不知道，阿格拉巴家其实有两个贾方，我的父亲把这个秘密藏得很好。  
尽管两家鲜有来往，我的父亲仍是与阿格拉巴公爵血缘最亲的表兄弟。他对我很冷淡，看我的眼神好像我是什么见不得人的东西一样，却对我的弟弟疼爱有加，佣人和管家也是一样，背地里对我窃窃私语，对我的弟弟笑脸相迎。  
说到我的弟弟，他是一个很有趣的存在。这么说吧，如果我们两面对面站着，你会觉得其中有一个人是在照镜子。  
是的，镜子。我和我的弟弟从容貌、身高到声音简直就是同一个人，有时候连我们的父亲都会认错。我们就连名字也是一模一样的，为的是不让任何人发现我的存在。每当庄园里有客人来时，父亲总是把我赶去阁楼，这个家里只能有一个贾方·阿格拉巴。  
我得承认，如果不是我的弟弟，或许我这辈子都没有机会被外人看见。  
那是一次小茶会，父亲要我的弟弟当众弹奏一首曲子，但贪玩的他没有练习好，就来找我帮忙。这对于每天都在勤奋练习的我并非难事，我轻轻松松地就完成了那次演奏，第一次在外人面前赢得了掌声。  
父亲从我眼中满得快要溢出来的惊讶和喜悦察觉到了真相，他勃然大怒，我的弟弟为我求情也没用。就在我以为自己快要被皮带抽死时，您的父亲，我父亲的至交，唯一一位知情的外人，提出了一个改变我一生的建议。  
“既然这个不该存在的孩子存在了，自然有他的用途，不如就让他当一个影子吧。”  
夫人，时至今日我都得说，感谢什拉巴公爵救了我一命。我的弟弟天性散漫，不愿学习，他只想享受人生，而我的存在仿佛就是为了解决这个问题而生的。  
为了我那好面子的父亲和贪玩的弟弟，从那天起，我要成为一个影子，贾方·阿格拉巴的影子。我们开始上一模一样的课程，但我学得东西更难。我的弟弟不喜欢宴会和社交，那些他不愿意去，或者应付不来的场合，就都落到我的头上。  
我的父亲认为这是对我的“仁慈”，他实现了我的“价值”。为了能弹出一首高难度的钢琴曲，我常常要在钢琴室练习整个通宵，双手被竹板打得伤痕累累，这一切换来的是众人的掌声和对父亲“拥有一个优秀的儿子”的赞扬。  
夫人，你觉得这些就算严苛了吗？这只是我生活的一小部分而已。  
很多时候我独自一个人躲在窗帘后暗自哭泣，而我的弟弟总会来安慰我，这个无忧无虑的小太阳，是我在这个家唯一的温暖。可爱的小贾方·阿格拉巴，他知道我所有的委屈和泪水，并全身心地仰慕着我。  
“我不如你优秀，但我从来不觉得你只是一个‘影子’，你是我的家人。”  
“所有的人都讨厌你，但我喜欢你。”  
“我希望你不要流泪，那看起来就像我在哭一样，我也会感到难过。”  
他是那么善良体贴，单纯快乐，就像……一颗钻石。是这座冰冷黑暗的庄园里唯一的善意。我们关系很好，彼此关照。他为我偷厨房的点心，担下责备，我帮他补习逃课，学到无聊睡着时披上一件外套。当我称赞他心灵如钻石般纯洁无暇时，他说，你也是一颗钻石。  
我的弟弟并不喜欢贵族生活，你很难想象一个十来岁的孩子会有“我讨厌天天听人奉承我的生活”的觉悟。他央求我顶替他过这种生活，我欣然答应，为了报答他的善意，我几乎用尽所有的努力：我读完了图书馆的每一本书，连家庭教师都觉得“没什么好教的了”；我的仪态和情诗能俘获任何一位少女的芳心，皇家艺术学院的教授们都称赞我在绘画和音乐上的天赋。  
就连我那铁石心肠的父亲也被我的毅力和才华所震惊了，以为我是为了赢得他的认同和人们的赞赏，但实际上我根本不在意他的看法，我做这一切，只是为了我的弟弟，让他的名字变得完美。  
可我做的太多了，当父亲发现我穿着弟弟的衣服，对着镜子模仿他的言行举止时，他竟然觉得我试图取代他——我真想不到一个父亲会对亲生儿子说出“婊子生的野种”这样的脏话，而当遍体鳞伤的我终于承受不住，再一次来到母亲面前哭诉时，她终于告诉了我真相。  
“你的父亲从来就不觉得你是他的儿子。”  
婚姻于贵族而言只是交易，这一点您一定是懂的，夫人。我的母亲年少时叛逆不羁，她反对这门亲事，却无能为力，只能通过夜夜笙歌来排解忧愁，逃避责任。然而当她终于迫于压力，向命运妥协时，她生下了我。  
人人都知道我的母亲那时私生活有多糟，事实上所有的贵族都是如此，但他们就是不肯放过这个已经决心安分过日子的女人，说我是不知道外面哪个野男人的种，我的父亲自然受不得这种羞辱，他把我的母亲关在房里，逼着她又生了一个“亲生的”——就是我的弟弟。多么讽刺，我和弟弟长得一模一样，可就算如此，这些蠢货还是不相信母亲的清白，所有人都觉得她不干净，她再也不能抛头露面，而我也成为了这个家族最肮脏的污点，一团扔在角落里的垃圾。  
很难想象人人向往的阿格拉巴家族中竟然有这种肮脏事吧？我的父亲是个偏执狂，我的母亲有抑郁症，整个庄园只有在我发挥用处的时候才会对我展现应有的尊重，只有我的弟弟，他从来没有厌恶我，有时候我会觉得，他简直美好得不属于这个家。

我的家对我只有无休止的索取，但这还只是开始，夫人。先喝完这杯，我再给您讲下去。

您还记得当年爆发的那场战争吧？那时我刚刚18岁，举国上下都在征兵，贵族也不能幸免。我们家很快收到了入伍通知书，可战场都是有去无回的，谁舍得自家的孩子去牺牲？  
没错，他们又想到了我，这次他们对我的态度可是天翻地覆的转变。我从未见过父亲如此客客气气地对我，好言相劝我应该为了这个家考虑，承诺我只要活着回来，就给我应有的名分。  
“你们当众一定有一个人得去，你舍得看到你的弟弟死吗？”  
这个老畜生，竟然用我唯一在乎的人来威胁我，而我竟然就那么心软了。在我走的那天，他掉了几滴虚假的眼泪，我头也不回地走了，怕多看一眼就会吐出来。  
我以为我的身份可以分到相对安全的后方，我太天真了，他们肯定是做了什么手脚，我的军官，竟然就是什拉巴家族的人，应该是您的某位兄长。  
您说巧不巧？当然巧了，他们就没想过要让我活着回去。您的兄长实在是令我印象深刻，他对我做的那些事，我这辈子都不会忘了。他每次都把我派去最危险的前线，执行那些根本就是送死的任务。怂恿所有人来欺负我？那真是家常便饭了。可我就是死不了，一次又一次地爬起来就是对他最大的羞辱。  
五年过去，战争终于结束了，就在所有人都满心欢喜地以为可以回家时，我却被他关了起来。我也是那时才得知了真相：他被安排为我的长官就是为了监视我，如果我能活到战争结束，就要立刻处决。而更令我震惊的是，这条命令竟然不是来自我的父亲，而是来自阿格拉巴勋爵的继承人，我的弟弟。  
一开始我不相信，直到我看到那些来往的信件，您的兄长希望我能死个明白。那一刻，我的一部分永远地死去了。  
我很可怜吗，夫人？我不觉得。我终于明白为什么走的那天他没来送行，意识到一直以来坚持的善意是多么的愚蠢可笑，多么致命。  
爱？我没有爱，爱会成为我的软肋，将我置于死地。如果我还能爱上什么人，那我一定会告诉他，爱廉价到用金钱和地位就能购买，虚伪到用几句感人的话就能编织。爱，是这个世界上最大的谎言。  
我最后的牢狱时光还是有一点温馨的。一只毛还没长齐的鹦鹉不知怎么地从铁窗跌进来，翅膀受了伤。这可怜的鸟儿就像我，美好的生命还没开始就要结束了。我治好了它，还把最后一块饼干分给它，因为我已经不再想活下去。看着它飞走，我多么希望来生我也可以当一只鸟，再也不用困在牢笼中。  
夫人，命运就是那么奇妙，在我被处决的前一晚，那只小鹦鹉叼来了牢房的钥匙，就连上天也可怜我的遭遇，放我一条生路。我一路逃亡，杀掉了每一个在途中帮助我们的好心人，阿格拉巴这个姓氏太过尊贵，他们只要一看到赏金就会原形毕露。  
您也许会觉得我太过残忍，但我要告诉您，这就是这个世界教给我的——什么钻石，这世间哪来的钻石？只有连禽兽都不如的诡诈人心。

再喝一杯吧，夫人。我不渴，谢谢您的好意。

我什么东西都学得很快，曾经是第一，现在也是第一。没有哪个窃贼的技艺比我更精湛，没有哪个骗子的谎言比我更真实。为了生存，我的心必须比我的刀刃更锋利无情。艾格是我唯一的好朋友，我们合作无间，优秀的表现引起了不少帮派和犯罪团伙的兴趣。不过比起加入他们，我更喜欢在他们之间制造怀疑，看着他们自相残杀，最后谁也不知道是我的杰作——我终于找到我最大的爱好了，那就是谋划诡计。  
我可不无情，夫人，我还时时刻刻挂记着我的家人呢，我知道我的母亲在我离开不久后就去世了，我的父亲也病逝了，真遗憾不能亲手杀了他。我的弟弟继任了阿格拉巴勋爵，佣人和管家依旧在庄园里庸庸碌碌。  
这群安稳度日的凶手，我为他们付出一切，谁来听我的冤屈，擦掉我的泪水？我什么都没做错，为什么遭报应的是我？我才是那座庄园里唯一的钻石，唯一无罪的人啊！

抱歉，夫人，我太激动了。这瓶酒还能倒最后一杯，我来帮您吧。

总之，上天又听见了我的心声。那是一个寒风刺骨的雪夜，我和一伙劫匪挟持了一辆火车。当我们闯进私人贵宾车厢时，在场的所有人都傻眼了——那里面唯一的一位贵族，竟然跟我长得一模一样。  
我做梦也没想到是在这种场合下再次遇见我的弟弟。家人团聚让我感动极了，忍不住喜极而泣——我终于有机会报仇了。  
直接来颗子弹实在是太便宜他了，我要把背叛的痛苦加倍奉还。于是我想了一个绝妙的计划，我一面告诉同伙，我们可以利用这点来敲诈更多钱，一面又和我的弟弟相认。再次相遇这个善良的蠢货对我毫无戒心，以为我会一样享受重逢的喜悦。  
他的眉宇间有散不去的哀愁，家人离世的痛苦和无法逃避的身份是一座囚牢。我怀着十二分的真挚骗他说我们会一起回家，然后套出了所有我需要的信息，最后点燃了火车上的炸药桶。  
火海中，木板摇摇欲坠，他哀求我拉他一把。我冷笑着质问他为何当初他没拉我一把。这个骗子，死到临头了还装不知情，说他没下过那些指令，说他一直在搜寻我的踪迹。  
“那时候我还小！我能做的事真的不多，但我真的尽力了——”  
“你还需要长多大才能学会承担责任？！你只是尽力了？我给了你一切！！”  
我从未如此声嘶力竭地对一个人怒吼过，泪水因为烈焰的高温还是什么别的原因流个不停。我将压抑多年的怒火和恨意全都倾泻出来，用最恶毒的语言来羞辱他是个婚内强奸的产物。直到我骂累了，他都只是一言不发地听着。  
“对不起，哥哥。但我从来没做过那些事，我也从来不觉得你只是个影子。”这就是他的遗言。  
“我当然不是影子，因为我就是贾方·阿格拉巴。现在，你可以把从我这里骗走的人生还给我了。”  
他在被我割断喉咙时非常平静，仿佛终于得到了解脱。我承认我不想看到他痛苦地被烈火烧死，我心软了，这是最后一次。  
我更清楚另一件事，那就是我的弟弟从来不会对我说谎。  
后来的调查也再次证实了这一点，指令是父亲借他的名义发的，那颗真正无罪的钻石，一直都是我的弟弟，而我，不再是了。  
但这又有什么意义呢？这个世界上只有一个贾方·阿格拉巴，他的影子在那场大火中被烧得一干二净了。  
接下来的故事，您也都猜到了。那件震惊一时的火车劫案只有阿格拉巴勋爵一人幸存，所有的劫匪和其他人质无一幸免。而阿格拉巴勋爵也是从那时起，饲养了一只红色的鹦鹉。  
世界上是有不透风的墙的，夫人，只要您有耐心把所有的缝隙封死。要杀那么多人的确很辛苦，这其中就包括您的兄长。看着脚下踩的尸体堆积如山，我心中的成就感竟是前所未有的。  
您说我是个疯子？呵，别忘了，我曾经的痛苦都是你们造成的，什拉巴家族也是帮凶，我绝不会放过。  
话说到这个份上，不妨告诉您，当个勋爵的确没什么意思。您一定听过这个吧：“拥有未打磨的钻石，便能拥有整个阿格拉巴。”我会得到这枚钻石，扫清任何阻碍，如果哪天您的女儿茉莉试图阻止我，我也会除掉她。  
阿格拉巴家族管理者？谁要当第二，成为公爵才是我的目标。不过，先到了第二，接下来才能成为第一，不是吗？  
这就是我全部的故事，夫人。我说的够多了，现在换我来问您一个问题，想必您一定注意到，这杯酒喝到最后，有些淡淡的花香吧？您问我为什么不喝？夫人，我说了，这可是为您特地准备的，我当然一口都不会喝。  
很困就对了。夫人，我向您保证，整个过程不会有一丁点痛苦，每一个喝了它的人看上去都很安详。  
祝您的冥府之行旅途愉快。

END


	10. 囚牢

警告：本章要素过多，请谨慎点击

————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“这么说吧，孩子，你从我这里偷走了一样东西，一样本该属于我的东西。”  
阿拉丁看着贾方摩挲着自己胸口上的家族徽章，很快猜到他的意思。  
理论上，贾方拥有继承权，但若是按照辈分，这辈子都轮不到他。阿拉丁的出现可谓是意料之外，这么一来，“拥有未打磨的钻石，便能拥有整个阿格拉巴”这句传说，竟是能够成真的。  
“公爵之位必须要按照公爵本人的意愿，在继位仪式中亲自完成转让。我会让你过得衣食无忧，只要你当个听话的乖孩子。”  
“你的所作所为只会毁了这个家，贾方！你永远都不可能成为公爵，永远只是第二！”  
怒火顿时在贾方的双眼中翻腾起来，显然他被这番话激怒了。一旁的艾格还不忘拍拍翅膀，幸灾乐祸地附和两句“第二！第二！”。  
“艾格，给我滚出去。”  
“叛逆的男孩，要打磨，要打磨！”艾格嘎嘎叫着飞了出去。  
“看来，你是不打算乖乖听话了，不听话的孩子就得教训。”  
贾方从墙壁上的架子取下一根马鞭，阿拉丁这才留意到，墙壁上有许多铁钩和木架，整整齐齐地摆放着各类皮鞭、镣铐、锁链、绳子还有不少一看就知道不是什么好用途的东西，在这座黑暗的牢房里显得格外渗人，庄园的地下室果然如他在书上读到过的那样，曾是一座拷问室。  
手杖锋利的刀刃划过，丝绸衬衫上一整排扣子像断了线的珍珠项链落在地上，西装长裤化为碎布，只听风中一声呼啸，第一道鞭痕落在后背，火辣辣的痛楚让阿拉丁攥紧了头顶的镣铐。  
这可不是他们之前玩的什么情趣游戏，是货真价实的折磨。  
接下来的几道鞭痕如骤雨般纷纷落在腰间、大腿后侧和臀部，阿拉丁死死地咬紧双唇，身躯随着每一下鞭打而抽动，不一会额上便浸出汗珠，空气中弥漫着淡淡的血腥味，肌肤渗出细微的鲜血，与汗水一起将衬衫濡湿，紧贴着布满鞭痕的肌肤。  
“再给你一次选择的机会，”男人用鞭子的手柄并不温柔地顶起他的下巴。“如果你不想接下来太难受的话。”  
“做梦去吧。”阿拉丁毫不领情地甩开头。  
“我对你太好了，你都不懂得感恩。”一只口球被塞进嘴里，金属扣带牢牢地系在脑后，他现在除了一些支支吾吾的声音，别的话一句也说不出。  
“既然你不想叫，那就别叫了。”  
阿拉丁很快明白了为什么贾方要把他的嘴堵起来：一道力度更大的鞭打裹挟着风狠狠地甩到胸膛上，不出几下紧实的蜜色胸膛便留下道道血痕。如果不是这枚口球，他恐怕要疼得直接把舌头咬断。  
贾方显然非常了解这具年轻的身体上每一处敏感带，娇嫩的乳尖如同被大雨蹂躏过的花蕾，精瘦而线条完美的腰肢和大腿内侧也不能幸免，每一下都让男孩痛得向后仰着头，凄厉的尖叫被堵在喉咙里，只能发出低低的呜咽。  
伤痕累累的男孩最终放弃了挣扎，筋疲力尽地垂下脑袋，贾方扯了扯嘴角，放下鞭子，离开了牢房，他看上去并没有花多少力气。  
但这只是开始。  
阿拉丁很快就发觉了不对劲，他浑身发热，从伤痕出发出一种不正常的热度，而那些留在乳尖、腰肢、大腿和臀部上的伤痕更是产生一种酥麻，热流汇集在身下，刚刚未曾被“照顾”到的性器，竟然微微抬起了头。  
他马上意识到那根鞭子并不简单，但理智很快就被欲望吞没了，越是疼痛越有快感，而皮肤仍然完整的性器就不那么舒服了，没有鞭痕，那些热量汇集在此处无法散出，只有被触碰才能舒缓。他难耐地扭动着身躯，低沉而情色的呻吟在空旷的牢房里回荡。  
贾方就是在这时候回到了牢房里，非常满意眼前的所见。他用马鞭扁平的前端像逗猫棒一般逗弄着柱身，碾在不断冒出透明前液的铃口上。男孩在他的手中宛如一只发情的小猫呜咽着，眼睁睁地瞧着下方的肉柱发红发烫，就在硬得快要高潮时，被用力抽了一下，仿佛在责罚这种淫荡的反应。  
“啊！哈啊!…..”没了满是牙印的口球，男孩发出了溺水者般急促的喘息，“放开我！…..放开！…..  
“不是这句。”  
贾方点燃了一根白色蜡烛。牢房里有昏暗的煤油灯，他完全不需要蜡烛照明，看着他有一次来到身后，阿拉丁有一种不祥的预感。  
“啊啊啊啊！！”滚烫的蜡泪如同无数根烧红了的银针同时刺在大片的鞭痕上，渗出的鲜血被以一种极端的方式止住了。阿拉丁像掉在了热铁板上的鱼，剧烈地扭动着身躯，头顶和脚踝上的锁链都被晃得发出哗啦啦的巨响。  
男孩苦苦求饶换来的都是肌肤上无情的凌虐，不多时斑点或大块状的白蜡便凝结覆盖了每一道鞭痕，伤口处疼痛仿佛被火热凝住，无法散去。  
极大的痛苦也带来同等程度的欢愉，使得男孩的阴茎勃起到前所未有的硬度和大小，这是身体无法掩饰的反应。而就在这时，男孩突然扯着嗓子尖叫起来，深棕色的阴茎像裹上了一层厚厚的白巧克力酱，被悬在巅峰的悬崖边，生不如死。  
“贾方！快停下！……住手！”  
“叫错了。”  
许久未被开垦过的紧致后穴就这么被硬生生地撑开了，没有任何前戏和扩张，只是纯粹的折磨。阿拉丁仿佛觉得身躯被插在一根尖锐的木桩上，娇嫩的肉壁哪里受得住这种粗暴的对待，温热的鲜血混着淫液从缝隙间流了出来。  
，男人一面大力肏干着，一面将胸口上的白蜡用指甲抠挖下来，露出两粒鲜艳饱满的果实。男孩纤瘦的腰肢被手臂紧紧揽在怀中，无力的挣扎只是使得屁股不断地磨蹭着身后不断撞击的两粒囊袋，不像逃脱倒像是在求欢。  
藏在深处的情欲开关被轻而易举地找到，每一下冲撞都让男孩浑身战栗着发出浪叫，他再一次被推到欲望巅峰的边缘，便怎么也上不去了。  
“让我射…..快….快让我射…..”  
“不对。”  
男孩啜泣的尾音失了调，挺立的乳尖被用力地掐了一把。  
“叔叔…..求你了，求求你…..快让我射！”  
“真是个自私的孩子，就不考虑一下你的叔叔吗？”男人的手掌把布满鞭痕的屁股拍得啪啪作响。“先用你的屁股把我夹射，我就让你释放。”  
男孩不得不收紧全身的力量，用力用甬道绞紧那根埋在身体里的粗大阴茎，这番动作让他能在脑海中勾勒出一个清晰的形状，闭上眼睛就能感受得一清二楚。  
他一面想着贾方的阴茎是如何一下下贯穿他的身体，一面抬起屁股用这张流着淫水的小嘴每一次都吃到更深处，最后终于在一阵如疾风骤雨般的抽插中，完成了这个令人屈辱的要求。  
黏着在阴茎上的白蜡在扯下来时如同撕掉一层皮那么疼，疼得男孩眼里涌出泪水，他的叔叔说他的小嘴淫荡得像个廉价妓女，射上好几次才可以被满足。  
直到男孩的后穴被射上了整整三四次，穴口已经松得无法合拢，一股股浓精混着血液顺着修长的双腿在地上积了小小一摊，他才被放了下来，一跪坐在地上便立刻晕了过去。

2.  
地下室不见天日，唯一的光源就是石壁上的煤灯，阿拉丁无法推算出他在这里被囚禁了多久。  
他靠坐在牢房的墙边，双臂高举过头，一道铁棍从左横到右，两端有一副厚重的镣铐，将手腕牢牢的铐住，让囚犯只有下半身可以活动，而长时间举着的手臂酸胀难受，自然也没有力气挣扎。  
那件来时血迹斑斑、破破烂烂的丝绸衬衫成了他唯一的衣物，腰部以下一丝不挂，牢房并不是一间密室，只要送餐的仆人经过，阿拉丁总会把双腿夹得紧紧的，缩起身子，把头埋在臂弯处藏起脸。  
贾方时常会回来，每一次都会告诉他一些庄园里的状况，比如茉莉找不到他很是担心，庄园的仆从都被换成了自己的亲信，Genie被赶出了庄园——阿拉丁绝不认为这是什么好心地提示，因为当他一边说时，总会一边亵玩他的身体，或是把锁骨啃得遍布吻痕，或是用指甲扣弄暴露在冰凉空气中的乳尖，又或是把垂在腿间软趴趴的性器撸到硬挺滚烫，然后把这些浓稠的白奶油抹在他蜜色的巧克力蛋糕上，或者用手指蘸着强行塞进他嘴里，让他把自己的味道舔个干净，说些羞辱他的下流话，比如“你的淫洞比发情的母狗还要骚”、“你去卖屁股挣来的钱都能买下阿格拉巴庄园”，然后取笑阿拉丁恨不得扑上去揍他，双腕却被铐住动弹不得的模样。  
他名义上的叔叔为了逼他交出公爵之位，竟然将他像个禁脔一样囚禁在地下室里，想到这一点，阿拉丁就气得羞愤难当。  
更重要的是，如果贾方真的赶走了Genie，还换掉了庄园上下所有的仆从，那么茉莉一定也会有危险。以贾方对自己的手段，茉莉说不定也会……  
他不敢再想下去，也不能再等下去了。  
阿拉丁身陷过无数次险境，自然很快找到了逃脱的方法。那位给他送餐的女仆，从她羞怯惊惧的目光和瑟瑟发抖的双手，以及一听到求助便吓得躲开的反应来看，阿拉丁断定，这女孩本心不坏，只不过是被迫执行贾方的命令罢了。  
那天女仆和往常一样来到囚犯身边时，发现对方口吐鲜血，奄奄一息。女孩吓坏了，正凑过去查看，只觉头发上的细长发卡被拔走，接着被一个头槌撞晕过去。  
只用一根铁丝，这个阿巴布瓦码头最机灵的窃贼就能撬开监狱里所有的锁，他从来就没有被真正困住过。  
酸胀的腰肢和许久不曾站立的双腿让他刚起身便差点摔在地上。阿拉丁咬着牙，被咬破的舌尖还在往外冒着血，一瘸一拐地蹭到牢门外。  
庄园的地下室不是封死的，而是一处古老的密道，为家族成员在危机发生时提供逃跑路线。他很快发现一道门，如果没猜错的话，那会通往郊外的密林。  
空旷的长廊尽头，门缝里透出点点亮光，那就是梦寐以求的出路。阿拉丁顾不上衣不蔽体和行动不便，急切地冲向那道门。  
就在手指快要触到门把手的那一刻，脚下的一块砖陷了下去。  
阿拉丁惊觉不妙，但为时已晚。一张大网从头顶正上方掉下来，将倒霉的猎物牢牢网住。挣扎中阿拉丁发觉这张网很沉，压在皮肤上的部分冰凉凉的，仔细一看竟是一些铁丝绞缠在麻绳里。下一秒扣在地上的四角有什么开关被触动了，竟释放出一阵强烈的电流！  
突如其来的电击顺着铁丝穿透了全身，阿拉丁哀嚎着跪在地上，浑身止不住地抽搐着瘫倒。在失去意识的前一秒，他看到一只红色的鹦鹉落在地上，冲他发出嘎嘎的嘲笑。

再度醒来时，视野中映出的是那扇熟悉的牢门。  
该死的陷阱……阿拉丁自认命地叹了口气，果不其然，一切又回到原点。他早该想到狡诈如贾方，怎么可能给他留那么多逃跑的破绽。  
他的双手被粗糙的麻绳绑在身后，下半身骑跨在一只三角体的木架上，还是同样的位置，地上的圆环铐住脚踝，会阴和臀缝压着坚硬的木质斜角，一根冰冷的假阳具撑开了后穴，将他像一只蝴蝶标本一样钉住，这次不知道又是什么刑具。  
“不错的尝试，我就知道你不会轻易束手就擒。”贾方悠闲地鼓着掌踱步到身边，蹲下来看着他。“有这么聪明的侄子，我真是感到高兴。”  
“你这疯子，要打算对茉莉做什么？！”  
一听到这个名字，贾方的脸色瞬间阴沉下来，粗暴地攥着阿拉丁的头发，逼迫他与自己对视，震怒的灼息扑打在脸颊上。  
“我果然没猜错，不过是随口说两句，你还真就打算去找那个贱人，瞧你这副饥渴的德行，我不在的时候早就爬上她的床了是吧，嗯？”  
毫不掩饰的嫉妒如烈火般在深棕色的双眼里熊熊燃烧，阿拉丁才发觉贾方这段时间以来对茉莉日益加深的恨来源何处。无意间流露出的担忧无疑是火上浇油，不少发丝随着加重的力道被拧断，疼得阿拉丁怀疑贾方是不是要把他的头皮给扯下来。  
“让我猜猜，那个聪明的贱人早就知道你的秘密了对不对？那她知不知道那个把她肏到高潮的哥哥，屁股里还夹着叔叔的精液？”  
“别羞辱她！我们没做那种事！只有你才会有那么肮脏的念头，叔叔！”  
一道耳光重重地甩到左脸上，力道之大让阿拉丁的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度肿了一块，血迹从嘴角滑落。  
“敢这么跟你叔叔说话，阿拉丁，你学坏了。”贾方将他的脑袋用力往下一摁，丢开了手里揪着的发，接着走向旁边的一个控制台，上面垂下几条颜色不同的电线，顺着地面埋入身下的木架里。  
“知道这是用来干什么的吗？这是用来管教一些坏孩子的。”  
贾方不知调了什么开关，一阵微弱的电流从那根金属按摩棒上释出，像蚂蚁一样爬过软嫩的穴壁，又酥又麻的快感让阿拉丁差点忍不住发出一阵呻吟。  
“坐在上面把自己玩到高潮，否则我就让茉莉来看看你现在这幅模样。”  
加重了一些的电流让小蚂蚁变成了密集的尖针，不知道是不是错觉，那根金属阳具好像变长了一点，只要一扭身子就会碰在深处凸起的软肉上。他只好不情不愿地摆动着腰，但刚一停下来便又是一阵电流，这次直接击中了敏感点。  
从未体验过的刺激让他失声叫出，任何反抗便会引致一波波更强烈的电流，滑腻的肠液加重了电击的效果，火辣辣的疼痛竟然让阴茎也颤微微地抬了头，无法克制的生理反应是对男孩最直接有效的羞辱，很快就从充血的头部射出一股白色的精液。  
但这并不是结束，越发频繁的电击让男孩不得不时时刻刻像骑马般肏弄自己的身体，再次勃起射精。然而意识刚从欲望的顶峰掉落下来没多久，又被刺痛的电流推了上去。  
男孩终于意识到了什么，哭叫哀求对方的怜悯，这一切并没有随着他第三次高潮而结束，直到第四次。  
他像个被玩坏的娃娃，脸颊上泪迹斑斑，忍着腰部的酸痛骑在木马上把后穴捅到淫水泛滥，软红的嫩肉外翻，当第五次高潮来临时，一阵温热的淡黄色液体从铃口淅淅沥沥地淋在地上，他失禁了。  
贾方看着地上脏兮兮的水渍，露出一副稍稍满意的神情。“瞧瞧，现在是谁更肮脏？”  
“我错了…..叔叔，对….对不起……不要，不要再继续了…..”阿拉丁哽咽着，贾方的手刚伸过去就把他吓得瑟瑟发抖，但这并不妨碍后者捏住他的下巴，欣赏那副失了神的双眼。  
“那你会不会当个听话的孩子？”  
阿拉丁恐慌地点了点头，只要不折磨他，他什么都愿意做。  
贾方从口袋里拿出一只装着鲜红液体的玻璃瓶，把它抵在男孩的唇边，一阵淡淡的芬芳钻进鼻腔。  
“喝了它。”  
阿拉丁被半强迫式地灌下了一整瓶，浓烈的甜蜜弥留在舌尖，掩盖着浅浅的苦，接着强烈的倦意席卷而来。  
他仿佛跌进一片浓厚的迷雾之中，四周的方向无法辨认，唯有一个声音从上方传来，回荡在脑海深处，如同这个世界唯一的神灵般，指引着他。  
“现在，放弃你的意识，服从我的每一句话。”

3.  
阿拉丁在迷雾中跟随着指引去了某个地方。一阵悦耳的钢琴声响起，他的身躯竟随着每一个音符而做出不同动作。  
他不知道自己在哪，雾中有些昏黄的街灯，旁边站着几个聚集的人影，他们看到阿拉丁便走了过来，试图触摸他的肩膀。那声音告诉他，这些黑影企图杀害他。阿拉丁惊恐地向后退去，一团氤氲的雾气在手里汇集成一把枪，他毫不犹豫地掏出来对准了黑影的头部。  
倒下的黑影化成一大滩血迹洒在地上，他听到照相机摁下快门的声音，不知哪来的闪光灯对着他不断闪烁，一群叽叽喳喳的人影涌现出来，将他逼到一堵并不硬的墙上。他回头一看，那是一个男人的胸膛，他的脸很清晰，但阿拉丁怎么也想不起来在哪见过他。  
男人搂着他，对那些黑影说了些什么话。阿拉丁只隐约听到了“精神失常”、“杀人免责”、“永久性治疗”和“丧失继承能力”。  
继承？….继承权？…..公爵？  
他盯着自己沾满鲜血的双手，一些近乎微不可见的银光闪烁着，定睛细看才辨别出是一条条丝线，一端缠在手指的骨节上，另一端向上延伸至漆黑的天穹。纷乱的杂音和鲜明的画面驱散了浓雾，琴声变成一阵穿透耳膜的耳鸣，阿拉丁痛苦地跪在地上抱住了头——

阿拉丁睁开双眼，发现自己睡在一张造型古怪的躺椅上，延伸出一副奇怪的铁架悬在头顶。一位穿白大褂的医生对着他举着一份报纸，周遭的一切都是白色的，还有消毒水的气味。  
一道道坚韧的皮带扣在他的身体两侧，从肩膀到小腿，束缚感勾起了他某些不怎么美好的回忆。  
“欢迎入住皇家十字疗养院。”医生放下报纸，熟悉的面容让阿拉丁瞬间失色。  
“你在火车站杀了很多人，亲爱的。”贾方戴着一副挂着细金链的眼镜，配上白色的外袍，不知情的人只会认为这是位风度翩翩的医生。“每个人都很震惊即将继位的阿里少爷竟然会做出这种丧心病狂的暴行，报纸上都是你的事，但我救了你。”  
阿拉丁一愣，想起迷雾梦境中的所见，旋即明白了一切。他声嘶力竭地控诉贾方的恶毒，为自己无意犯下的罪行流泪，而真正的杀人凶手则好整以暇地坐在眼前。  
他困惑，无法理解，这世界究竟是怎么了？为何他会爱上这样的人？  
“我教过你的，为达目的必须不择手段，学不会残忍，有一天就必为他人所害。”贾方怜悯地抹去男孩眼角的泪水。“可你永远都学不会…..既然如此，我只好换一种方式让你接受我，一种……彻底的改变。”  
“你知道吗？我突然发现最有趣的不是当什么公爵，而是我要让你看明白，你的一切不是那个阿里少爷给你，而是我。没了这层伪装，你什么都不是。”  
另一个医生走了进来，给了贾方一份写着阿拉丁名字的病历档案。“谢谢你，卡伦医生，检查一下电流设置，我需要给这位病人进行一次电疗。”  
恐怖的字眼让阿拉丁惊恐万分，不断告诉身边忙碌的医生自己很正常，他是被绑架的，而医生只是漠然地看着他将铁架晃得吱吱作响。  
“你的病患挺有趣的，阿格拉巴医生，人格分裂、狂躁症、性瘾和臆想症，这么危险的家伙，你可得小心点。”  
“放心，他只是病了而已，我会治好他的。”贾方看着阿拉丁像一只发疯了的兔子，做着无用的挣扎，被捕猎者无情的丢进笼子里，拉下电闸。“我一向对我的病人非常仁慈。”

被人当成一个疯子是什么样的感觉？  
阿拉丁蜷缩在角落里，脑袋枕着墙壁上的方形软垫。狭小的房间里，每面墙被切割成无数方块，像一只丝绒盒子。  
白色的拘束服遮掩了棕色肌肤上那些凌虐与情欲残留的痕迹，双手交叉缚在两侧，衣服和缠绕的束带像一只蛹，剥夺了他从脖颈以下的行动能力。  
他失去的不仅是这些。周期性和时长效果不一的镇定剂让他丧失了对时间的判断力，就算醒了过来，眼罩和口塞也让情况好不了多少，他只能凭着听觉感知周围的一切，听着由远到近清脆的脚步声，推开门，针头扎入脖颈的刺疼，接着又一次失去意识。  
阿拉丁无数次尝试过逃跑，每次换来的都是贾方变本加厉的折磨。

“罂粟疗法的创立灵感和治疗原理源于罂粟的学名‘催眠’。不少人质疑我创立的这种疗法会对病人产生极大的副作用。”  
阿拉丁的双眼被蒙上一层并不遮光的黑布，透过布料的缝隙，他看到自己被绑在铁床上，穿过长廊，推到一处广阔的大厅里。他还能辨认得出来一层层的半圆形阶梯，上面坐着不少人。  
贾方平稳而毫无波澜的声音在耳边响起，阿拉丁大概能猜出，贾方正像个大学教授一样，把他当做一个实验病患拿出来给讲解，而在座的医生们则对他的身体交头接耳。修长的手指在众目睽睽之下有意无意地滑过身躯上的敏感带，这种公开场合下的羞辱让失去视线的阿拉丁不由得胡乱猜测，在严肃的气氛里是否只有他一人淫荡得身体起了反应？  
罪恶的指尖揉捏着轻启的唇瓣，这已经不是正经的学术场合应有的举止了，阿拉丁羞红了脸，狠狠咬了下去。  
“罂粟是一种危险而美丽的植物，因此病情越是严重，疗法越有效果。”贾方抽开被咬破的手指，语气中含着意味深长的笑意。“当然，对驯服一些危险的动物也有奇效。”  
他的袖管被卷起，一根棉签在手肘内侧涂抹了薄薄一层酒精，贾方的温柔比他的粗暴更可怕，阿拉丁拼命地扭着头，双腿用力踢踹试图抓住他的护工。  
不要，不要被催眠！……随着注射器刺破皮肤，阿拉丁甚至用力挣脱了身上的好几条束缚带。然而当红色液体的全部注入后，哭闹声终于渐渐平息下来，凝聚的意识一点点散去。  
他再次跌回那片迷雾梦境，天空上方传来熟悉的声音。  
“告诉我，孩子，现在你应该做什么？”  
“我要…..听从您的命令….”傀儡般的男孩抬起头，双目失魂。  
“你会如愿的。”  
迷雾中，掌声从身后遥远的地方传来，阿拉丁低下头，看到一些艳红色的小花破土而出，美好得不真实。  
这是他第一次逃跑失败的下场。

阿拉丁被架着拖过一条深邃的长廊，他刚刚苏醒过来，大脑像一团缠得乱七八糟棉线球。  
自从他上次逃跑失败后，贾方便把他从明亮宽敞的贵族病房换到了地下室里的重症看护室——阿拉丁到觉得这是个变态科学家用来囚禁实验体的地牢，一间间密闭的铁皮房里传来疯子们的哭嚎和怪笑，砰砰撞着厚重的铁门，善良的好医生贾方格外优待他，将他丢尽了长廊尽头那间“最舒适”的，皮垫墙壁上被划满了绝望而书写夸张词句的“病房”。  
他知道贾方在对他使用某种所谓的“疗法”，弥漫在房间内微甜的熏香、餐后强制服下的药片、每天数小时的输液装置里流动的红色液体…..阿拉丁沉入梦境的次数越来越多，时间越来越长。  
但他无法在里面呆太久，摄入过多的罂粟提炼物会导致脑神经永久损伤，贾方将分寸掌握得毫厘不差，他不想把阿拉丁变成一个植物人。  
他为阿拉丁的意识设置了一个“开关”，一个安全词，不断试探对方能够承受的极限——闹着玩的贵族游戏结束了，这颗心爱的钻石，身体和心灵都要完完全全、彻彻底底地掌控在手中。  
“茉莉。”  
毒蛇的声音在耳边响起，阿拉丁倏然睁开双眼，目光一碰到眼前的人便触电般地别过头，微微颤抖的白色拘束服出卖了他此刻恐惧的内心。  
“别紧张，我这次来只是想跟你说说话。”贾方一声轻笑，倒了杯酒，一边喝一边给他讲了个故事：一个可怜的贵族男孩，因为悲惨的童年和不公的待遇，无数次从死亡边缘爬回来，最终放弃所有的良善，夺回了属于自己的一切。  
“听过这个故事的人都死了，只有你是个例外。”  
贾方喝掉杯中最后一口酒。以一副谈判的姿态认真地注视着他。  
“你想问，为什么我要跟你说这些？因为我们是一类人，我的曾经就是你的现在。交出公爵之位，只有我才能保护你。”  
“保护？你现在对我做的这些叫保护？你这是在毁了我！”  
“如果你执意偏行己路也不愿选择我，那我只能毁了你。”  
拘束服下半身的拉链被解开，光裸修长的双腿一下子暴露在冰凉的空气中，蘸着软膏的手指从穴口涂抹到每一寸内壁，熟悉的情欲浪潮席卷而来。温热干燥的穴道里再次变得滑腻不堪，被粗大的性器一下又一下地撞到淫水四溅。  
“知道吗？我本来不想做到这个程度，是你逼我的。既然不愿当个乖孩子，那就当个婊子吧。”

被肏到虚脱的男孩无力地敞着双腿，污浊的液体从被撑到合不拢的穴口里流出，将腿间弄得一片狼藉，  
治疗成瘾最好的方法就是彻底满足，贾方说。尤其是对那些每天勾引自己叔叔的性瘾患者而言。  
那些病症当然是胡编乱造的，但阿拉丁近来却发现，他的身体变得越来越敏感了，当他扭动身体，乳头被衣料轻轻摩擦都能产生一阵酥麻，从脊骨蔓延至脑中。  
绸缎般丝滑的棕色肌肤开始泛上一层不正常的绯红，散着浅浅的温热，他的思绪只有在一个时刻会清醒一点，那就是贾方触碰他，进入他的时候。  
身下的数棵植株已经长到了及膝处，硕大艳红的罂粟花在风中轻轻摇晃，肥厚的花瓣如女妖的红唇般妖冶诱人，冲着他肆无忌惮地盛放。  
一颗饱满如石榴大的绿色果实结在花芯里，渗出奶一样白的蜜汁，过分浓烈的芳香让阿拉丁忍不住沉醉地闭上眼，深深嗅了一口。  
这是他第二次逃跑失败的下场。

贾方这段时间都没有来，两个护工来负责看护他。  
他们每天会将阿拉丁带去淋浴房，除尽他的衣物绑在一张椅子上，接着打开头顶的花洒，让血雨般的红色水流尽情冲刷他的躯体，又或者是把他放置在盛满殷红液体的浴缸中，慢慢浸染他的肌肤，让渗入骨髓的毒液日复一日地夺走他的力量，催眠心智。  
只是这两个人好像有点心不在焉的。阿拉丁躺在浴缸里时，听到二人窃窃私语，不时发出猥琐的笑声。不仅如此，总有几只手在摆弄他的躯体时，不安分地在胸口和大腿上摸来摸去。  
他不喜欢这样，贾方不是这样的。阿拉丁在屁股被捏了一下的时候皱起眉头，可是他全身一点力气都没有，只能像个布娃娃一样任由摆布。吊瓶里的液体一滴滴地顺着输液管和针头进入血管中，他又睡了过去。

一股热流汇集在下身，柔软的性器和双球被包在什么热乎乎的东西里，湿湿的，一会就变硬了。  
阿拉丁觉得他的梦境变得有些奇怪，雾好像没那么浓了，高高的罂粟花被风吹着摆向奇怪的方向…..往他的大腿内侧上贴，很痒。  
天穹传来的不是悦耳的琴声，而是两个陌生男人的声音，说什么“医生养的泄欲宠物”、“这么骚的穴竟然用手指就能流淫水”。这些肮脏的淫词艳语让阿拉丁很不舒服，他想逃开，却发现手脚竟然定住了，怎么也动不了。  
白色的病服被扯开，胸前随时挺立着的饱满果实被粗粝的舌苔和牙齿又啃又舔。本就已经过度敏感的身体哪里经得住外界如此强烈的刺激？男孩的意识在半睡半醒间，只是双眼还紧闭着，无法睁开。  
下颌被捏的生疼，一根腥臭粗壮的肉柱塞进嘴里，直挺挺地戳到喉咙。这下阿拉丁彻底醒了过来，惊恐地发现自己正靠坐在病房的墙边，衣物被撕得破烂，束缚带还紧紧地缠着手腕和胸口。那两个本该照顾他的男人，一个正扯着他的头发用阴茎肏他的嘴，另一个伏在双腿间像狗一样给他口交。  
“摸了他这么多次，这下总算把他弄醒了！”  
“那个医生的手段真是厉害，非要我们搞成这样才能把你叫醒，要不奸尸太没意思了！”  
即将要发生的事情让阿拉丁想要挣扎，却发现浑身无力，连手指都很难动一下。  
两个男人嘲笑着他，说这个“疗法”的效果本来就是让人变成一个任人摆布的玩偶，它们两早就觊觎这个漂亮的病人很久了，难得贾方好几天不在，是时候下手了。  
阿拉丁害怕极了，厌恶地扭动身体躲开肮脏的触碰，却软绵绵地跟欲拒还迎地凑上去没什么两样。  
“唔！……不要碰那里！…..别碰我！走开！放开我！”  
“你就叫吧，反正这里关着的都是疯子，你不是有性瘾吗？果然碰一下就有反应，哈哈哈哈！”  
他叫得没力气了，只能眼睁睁地看着两个男人肆意在身体上留下又青又紫的痕迹，豆大的泪珠从眼角滑落，楚楚可怜的模样更是激起施虐者的性欲，对着这张漂亮的脸蛋和蜜色的胸膛射了好几发，决定彻底侵犯他。  
贾方…..他不是说过会保护他吗？为什么，为什么他现在没有在这里？…..  
绝望中的男孩闭上眼，放弃了反抗，第一次如此希望自己能够再次失去意识。  
砰地一声，门被踹开了，贾方站在那，红色的鹦鹉扑棱棱地落在肩头，看来这二人的行径刚刚被告发。  
“看来有人在我不在的时候，做了很多不该做的事。”  
两个冒冒失失的闯入者很显然触碰了洞穴中最禁忌的宝物，那枚未打磨的钻石只有一个拥有者。盛怒的巨蛇冲他们露出滴着毒液的獠牙，这是他们要为自己的行为所付出的代价。  
“先生们，你们被解雇了。”  
一股粘稠温热的血液撒到阿拉丁的脸上，一个人已经捂着割断的喉咙抽搐着倒在地上，另一个人被贾方摁在墙上，锋利的杖剑从一只眼睛上方缓缓逼近，阿拉丁在刀刃抵在眼球上时赶紧闭上眼，尽管他什么都没看到，但通过那恐怖的吱吱嘎嘎的声音，他能想象那把刀子捅进大脑里搅来搅去，最后留下一个狰狞的血洞。  
第二个人也没了声息。阿拉丁尽力将自己背对那两具还有体温的尸体，他怕看一眼，那恐怖的画面就会成为永远挥之不去的噩梦。  
“没事了，亲爱的，你看，我说过会保护你的。”贾方的动作是那么轻柔，简直和刚刚的凶残判若两人。  
“你到底…..你到底想要什么…..”  
“当然是永远地拥有这颗钻石了，阿拉丁。你现在明白了吗？你是属于我的，没有任何人可以从我这里把你夺走。”  
柔软的唇瓣裹挟着熟悉的气息与他唇齿相交，阿拉丁沉溺在这个深情而漫长的吻中，拼命从对方身上嗅到那股无尽的安全感。  
他不再逃跑，因为他早已无路可逃。  
不会有第三次了。

4.  
午后的阳光明媚而温暖，黄白的知更鸟在屋外的枝头唱着悦耳动听的歌，桌上的百合散发着淡淡的芬芳，将房间点缀得温馨素雅。  
落地镜前的阿拉丁抬起手，触摸镜中服饰精致的身影， 他其实根本不认识里面的人是谁，或者说，他根本不知道自己现在在做什么。  
今天他终于要出院了。  
他不知道的是，对外界而言，“阿里少爷”这个名字曾轰动一时的名字已经消失了很久，人们也不会留意到，“善良”的阿格拉巴医生今天又“治好”了一个病人。  
手肘内侧还有些酸疼，上面还有不少未愈合的针孔。  
贾方从身后搂住他，将他唤醒，告诉他继位仪式会在不久后举行，至于现在，他们可以回家了。  
去哪里又有什么所谓呢？阿拉丁合上眼，让羽毛般的轻吻落在额头和双唇上。

那天夜里，阿拉丁再次回到梦境中。  
有人在遥远的地方呼唤他的名字，阿拉丁循声而去，方觉自己正站在一片无垠的罂粟花海之中。  
一个身影从迷雾中慢慢显现，望着那张许久未见，和自己仿若一人的面孔，阿拉丁瞪大了眼睛。  
“阿里！？…..你怎么？”  
“我不是阿里，我就是你。”面前的男孩这么说着，却身着海难当日阿里的衣物，纯白色的华丽衣衫，衣襟边缘精致的金丝滚边，  
“阿拉丁，我将毕生的遗愿嘱托给你，本希望你能够替我回家尽孝，可你竟然只顾一己私欲，贪慕钱财，沉溺情欲，还和我的叔叔有不伦之恋！”  
他仿佛像是从水中爬出来一般，浑身湿透，有些破损的布料紧贴在肌肤上，发丝与衣角不断滴着水，“我是那么信任你，相信你如钻石般的善心，如今看来…..你真叫我失望。”  
男孩的脸颊瘦削苍白，双唇青紫，眼窝深陷，伸出一只冰冷僵硬的手猛地抓住他。  
“你让我死不瞑目，这都是你的错…..一切本来不会变成这样——”  
“不！你走开！！”  
阿拉丁尖叫着甩开手，拔腿就跑，一转身就撞进另一个人怀里。  
“他的错？果然鬼才会说鬼话，阿拉丁，你真觉得他说的是真的？”  
另一个阿拉丁出现了，他身着一袭深黑，黄金纽扣上雕刻着繁复的花纹，隐约可见血红的丝绸内衬。他的眼角泛红，一字一句都饱含着愤怒与憎恨。  
“贾方根本不爱你！他所谓的爱只是利用和伤害，别再忍下去了！”  
“可我…..我无法反抗他…..”  
“你已经逃够了，阿拉丁，看看你每一次逃跑的下场是什么？你永远逃不掉的。”  
男孩抬起他的下巴，阿拉丁看到那双深棕色的瞳孔中不再闪耀着星辰般的光芒，而是藏着如深渊般的无尽恨意。  
“面对现实吧，这一切都是他的错，是他让你没有选择——”  
“你永远都有选择。”  
第三个阿拉丁走了过来，他语气平和，神色坚定。阿拉丁从他身上感受不到任何愤怒，是这几人中和自己最像的一位，看着他就如同注视着镜中的自己。  
“他爱你，只是用错了方式…..你是唯一一个如此了解他的人，如今他深陷迷局，无法自拔，只有你才能改变他。”  
“我知道…..只是我不知道该怎么做。”  
“你们两都是那颗未打磨的钻石，只是钻石何其坚硬，想要改变，必然要付出一番代价。”男孩的眉宇间染上一抹忧伤，他将手轻轻搭在阿拉丁的肩头。“你有很多选择，但这是最好的一个。”  
阿拉丁陷入了迷茫，三个一模一样，却截然不同的声音回荡在耳畔。  
“忏悔吧，趁一切都还没有太迟，我会原谅你的——”  
“让他为你所做的一切付出代价！——”  
“别让自责和仇恨蒙蔽了你的双眼，看着你的内心，那才是你真正想要的。”  
痛苦和困惑缠扰着他，迷雾袭来，三个身影再次隐去，徒留他一人跪在原地。

一个遥远又模糊的声音从天边传来。  
阿拉丁，阿拉丁。  
有人呼唤着他的名字，那不是他自己的声音。  
阿拉丁，醒醒。  
到底是谁？  
“快醒醒，我是茉莉！！”  
咔哒。  
封存意识的重锁无意间被钥匙打开，阿拉丁猛地睁开双眼，像被救起的溺水者般大口地喘着气，眼前的世界从未如此真实而清晰。  
许久不见的少女穿着白色的睡衣长袍，隔着牢门急切地呼唤着他。

Tbc


	11. 抉择

1.  
布满天空的乌云从天际晕染到山峦的边缘，透过玻璃中浅浅的倒映，投在倚靠窗边的少女眉间。  
茉莉已经很久没睡个好觉了，父亲的离世让整个家族的重担一夜之间压在了两个孩子肩上。葬礼、继位还有其他突然涌来的乱七八糟的事情让她一下子来到了现实世界。  
她和阿拉丁在父亲的书房为堆积如山的文件和书籍从朝日初升忙到日落西山，昔日阳光快乐的男孩变得安静沉默，他穿着那身并不符合他气质的灰黑色长外套，指节上套着过于沉重的家族戒指——他尽力了，茉莉看得出来，但公爵对他而言，或许真的是一个枷锁。  
而贾方，那个一向被父亲完全信赖的男人，在家族最需要他的时候，却迟迟没有回到庄园。  
他平时不是最关心侄子吗？怎么现在就没影儿了？想到这件事，茉莉就气得摔笔。  
达莉亚为她送来一杯玫瑰茶，比起贴心的女仆，她更像是一位好闺蜜。看着茉莉忙碌地连抬一下头都没时间的模样，她很是忧心。  
“小姐，你不能连饭也不吃啊。”  
“我的哥哥需要我，这些东西对他而言太难了。”  
“说起来…..阿里少爷，啊，不对，阿里公爵，我好像从前天起就没看到他。”  
茉莉放下笔，忽然想起来这两天她一起床就直奔书桌，的确没看到阿拉丁。  
她来到阿拉丁的房间，门紧闭着，她试着敲了敲。  
无人应答。  
茉莉叫唤了几声，当她推开门时，才发现里边空无一人，桌上留着一张字条。  
“有急事要出趟门，A···A。”  
望着上面的文字，茉莉感到不可思议。阿拉丁竟然在这么关键的时刻丢下她跑了？这可不像他的作风。但这上面的笔迹又确确实实是本人所留。  
真是奇怪。

更奇怪的还在后头，当茉莉向平日里服侍少爷的仆人和马车夫打听阿拉丁的去向时，他们好像都不知道阿拉丁去哪了，甚至也不关心他什么时候回来，要知道大家平日里可是非常喜爱这位有着灿烂笑容的小少爷的。  
感觉所有人一夜之间都变了。茉莉若有所思地抱着一沓文件走向书房，想要继续昨日未完的工作。然而一进门，她瞧见那张被纸张、卷轴和书籍堆满的书桌前坐着一个熟悉的男人。  
通常他的出现意味着麻烦就要来了。  
“茉莉小姐忙了这么久，应该很累了吧，从今天起你就不用再管这些事了。”  
贾方的声音依旧是那么慵懒傲慢。  
“凭什么？这是哥哥交给我的，”  
贾方冷冷地笑了起来：“噢，是吗？那么他现在在哪儿呢？准公爵把所有的工作丢给妹妹，自己却不知道跑哪去了，我这个做叔叔的，自然要关心家人了。”  
贾方阴阳怪气地将“关心家人”几个词咬得很重，他逼近茉莉，向她伸出手。  
“把东西交出来，茉莉小姐。”  
“然后把阿格拉巴家族变成全帝国最大的黑帮，垄断每个涉足的行业，让我们的姓氏被深陷舆论，被万人所指摘？贾方，别以为我不知道你想干什么——”  
“我以阿格拉巴家族管理者的名义命令你，把东西，交出来。”  
贾方面若冰霜，一字一句地说到。  
茉莉哑口无言，这次她的确输了。  
“这就对了，女人就该做女人该做的事，不如去挑选一下继位仪式的衣物和首饰，当个漂亮的花瓶，别让外人把咱们家看低了眼。”

茉莉不知道自己是怎么强忍着不把桌子上的花瓶砸烂的冲动回到房间的，她冲达莉亚大肆宣泄，发誓绝不放过这个混账叔叔。  
达莉亚觉得可以去问问Genie。这个善解人意的好管家真心实意地关爱家里的每个人，他认同茉莉的想法，也对贾方掌管这个家族很担忧。  
然而好景不长，Genie偷偷帮助茉莉的事很快暴露了。  
茉莉永远忘不了那一天：她当着庄园里所有仆从的面，怒吼着与贾方在大厅里大吵一架，像一只凶猛的老虎，恨不得将眼前这条毒蛇撕碎。  
直到Genie拍了拍她的肩膀，用平静的语气告诉她如果贾方手上戴着的那枚家族戒指是公爵授权的，那么他的确有这个权利将自己逐出家门。  
茉莉快要忍不住泪水，她的家被一点点拆毁，先是父亲，然后是失踪的阿拉丁，现在就连Genie也要离开，而贾方，这个唯一还在的“家人”，却在践踏她的心。  
当众人散去，她终于强撑不住，瘫坐在地板上让眼泪肆意决堤。宽大的紫红色丝绸裙摆铺在地上，鲸骨束腰像一个捆在身上的铁笼，把她勒得生疼，喘不过气。  
她要窒息了，就像这个家现在给她的感觉一样。

2.  
Genie离开后，贾方的贴身侍从哈基姆接替了管家的职位。  
这个从皇家海军退役的士官曾经救过老公爵一命，之后便一直作为公爵的私人保镖，直到后来被贾方挖去自己身边。  
哈基姆不苟言笑，却对茉莉足够关照。他做事干净利落，做得多说的少，忠心耿耿，最重要的是家境贫穷——像这样的人是在太合适贾方的需要了。她的叔叔虽然可恶，却最看重人心。空有皮相的灵魂，他从来不放在眼里。  
只是哈基姆实在是忠心过了头，茉莉再三告诉他贾方现在做的每一件事都离谱得过分，可他却依然不为所动。  
仆人们像忙碌的蚂蚁在家中来来往往，庄园内外被重新布置一番。一副巨大的画像被挂在走廊尽头的墙壁上，油画里的男孩姿态端庄地坐在椅子上，鲜明亮丽的油彩勾勒出双眼中如钻石般璀璨的光芒，唇角勾起的浅笑栩栩如生，是一幅好画。  
就在茉莉以为她得看着画像才能见到阿拉丁时，一天夜里，达莉亚告诉她，阿拉丁突然回来了。  
茉莉二话不说直接奔向阿拉丁的房间，却在门外看到了哈基姆，只说是对方很累，已经休息了，第二天再来。  
然而第二天天刚蒙蒙亮，达莉亚便慌忙叫醒她，说阿拉丁又出门了。只见前院的喷泉旁一些黑黑的人影，茉莉草草披上睡袍，连鞋都顾不上穿就奔到门外。  
正在收拾装载行李的仆人们显然被头发乱糟糟和光着脚狂奔出来的阿格拉巴大小姐吓了一跳，然后看着她迎面撞上贾方的胸口。  
“哥哥，你要去哪里？！”  
“茉莉小姐，阿里少爷在继位之前有很多事要办，他没有空跟你坐下来喝茶聊天。”  
“我没在跟你说话，贾方，给我让开！”茉莉看到眼前的男人就火大，要是他再拦着，她就决定给那张臭脸来上一拳。  
贾方一脸不耐烦地让到一边，阿拉丁正背对着她。可无论茉莉怎么呼唤，他就像听不见一样，不回答也不转身。  
“阿里？….哥哥，你怎么了？”  
“跟茉莉小姐打个招呼吧，阿里。”  
听到贾方的话，阿拉丁这才慢慢转过身来，他明明睁着眼睛，却双目失神，面无表情，像个没有灵魂的木偶一样。  
“再见，茉莉。”  
茉莉还没来得及说什么，贾方就搂着阿拉丁的肩膀上了马车，消失在她视野里。茉莉愣愣地站在清晨的寒风里，直到达莉亚拿着外套赶来为她披在身上，她才回过神来。  
“达莉亚，我觉得阿里很不对劲…..”她握着达莉亚的手，一种巨大的恐慌侵袭而来。“我感觉有什么事要发生了…..”

噩耗很快传来了。  
报纸因为茉莉的手为微微震颤，少女近乎绝望地跌坐在床上，为上面所描写的事件。  
几天前的深夜，市区的火车站发生了一起骇人听闻的枪击事件，十几个毫无防备的乘客在等车时被杀害，而当警方抓捕了这名年轻的凶手时，人们惊讶地发现，他竟然就是阿格拉巴家族大名鼎鼎的阿里少爷，即将继位的阿格拉巴新公爵。  
在经过精神鉴定后，贾方对记者们宣称阿里少爷有潜藏已久的精神疾病，需要送入疗养院。然而就在昨夜送诊的路上，他再次病发杀死警员，逃逸并不知所踪。  
阿拉丁怎么可能有精神病，这绝对是一个阴谋！茉莉立刻写信拜托Genie调查，他自从离开后便一直与茉莉保持联系；她依然不断地央求哈基姆告诉她真相，依然不断被拒绝；她试图溜进贾方的书房寻找线索，却被警告如有再犯就会被关禁闭。  
关禁闭？太可笑了，她堂堂阿格拉巴家的大小姐，竟然会被威胁关禁闭？你敢对我这么做，我就告诉…..就在茉莉想要反驳时，却突然意识到能为她撑腰的人一个也没有，而达莉亚只不过是一个女仆。  
她已经被孤立了。

茉莉最近越来越累了，她总是昏昏欲睡，常常在吃过午餐后，被暖融融的阳光一晒就想睡觉。  
她睡得越来越早，起得越来越晚，有时候甚至坐在椅子上看着书，喝着茶就睡着了。  
她还变得健忘，上一秒做过的事，转个身脑子就不清醒了。  
就像现在这样，她提起笔，然后对着要写给Genie的信想了足足十分钟的开头。直到一个女仆给她端来茶点。茉莉尝了一口咖啡，苦得差点没吐出来。  
女仆见状连声道歉，茉莉瞧着她，只觉得面生，大概是新来的。  
“送给你吧，我不吃了。”  
通常情况下，仆人被赠予主人未用过的食物都会都会很感激，但这女仆却一脸难堪。女人的第六感让茉莉敏锐地捕捉到了这一点，她悄悄地跟踪回厨房，发现对方直接把食物全丢进了垃圾桶。  
这一幕仿佛重重的一击让茉莉的脑子彻底清醒过来，而当她有意识地留意起庄园的仆人们时，发现他们都在不知不觉中被换了一批人。  
难怪厨房最近连她的口味也搞不清了，不，事情没那么简单…..为什么不再让达莉亚亲自去厨房取餐，为什么她吃得越少越清醒，为什么Genie已经很久没给她回信了。  
为什么阿拉丁的表现如此古怪，为什么他突然就成了杀人犯，为什么Genie会被突然逐出家门，为什么….  
为什么这一切，好像都跟一个人有关。  
茉莉恍然大悟，一个可怕的答案被揭露在她眼前。  
她已经被贾方软禁了，而这一切都是贾方的阴谋。

3.  
毫无疑问，在“阿里少爷精神失常，下落不明”、“新公爵丧失继承能力”的现状下，“对家族最有贡献”的家族管理者贾方，理所当然地成为了下一任继承人。  
论才华和能力，她不比贾方差，一个女人凭什么就要接受这样不公的安排，这个男人甚至试图对她下药！茉莉愤愤不平，她决心自己揭穿贾方的阴谋。  
贾方回来后戒严了整个庄园，巡夜的仆从和守卫也比以往多了一倍。茉莉靠在凸出的墙壁后，等着一个提灯的仆从走过。  
勇敢的少女决心夜探阿格拉巴庄园。  
她没有穿鞋，蹑手蹑脚地蹲在沙发背面的阴影下。这是阿拉丁曾经教她玩过的小游戏：观察仆从的巡逻路线，找准死角，用一些小物品引诱一下，趁着他们注意力被吸引之际，赶紧钻到下一个掩体后。  
第一次夜探让茉莉心惊肉跳，以前只是玩玩而已，而这次被抓到，可就死定了。她不敢每夜都出来，那只烦人的鹦鹉，艾格被贾方安置在客厅，有时候会在庄园里飞来飞去，很显然，贾方预料到了一定会有不乖的女孩出来找真相。但这没有难倒茉莉，她用白天偷藏起的饼干屑洒在地毯繁复的花纹羊毛里，然后看着贪心的鸟儿吃掉后蹲到某个角落呼呼大睡。  
直到某一天，她发现一个端着饭菜的仆人来到走廊尽头的画像前，接着碰了不知道哪儿的开关，一道暗门竟然徐徐打开。  
茉莉的心脏快要跳出嗓子眼，她要发现一个大秘密了。她胡乱摸索着仆人手碰过地方，在画像的最角落发现了一个不起眼的签名，借着微弱的月光，那竟是一个她所熟悉的名字，贾方。  
这幅阿拉丁的画像，竟然是贾方所作，毋庸置疑，他是个出色的画家。  
这就更意味着贾方和这一切脱不了干系了。画像后一定藏着什么秘密。茉莉顺着密道向前走，这里或许就是阿格拉巴庄园传说中的地下室，一个自庄园于战乱的中世纪兴建时便存在，而后在和平年代便废弃封存了的拷问室。  
顺着墙壁两侧微弱的油灯，茉莉发现一座牢房，里面的囚犯跪在地上，双手被两侧从天花板上落下的铁链吊起，身上只披着一件破烂不堪的衬衫，几乎掩不住光裸的下体。  
他垂着头不省人事，但茉莉却一眼就能认出来。她几乎忍不住大声惊叫，那正是那位失踪已久的男孩，她朝思暮想的哥哥，阿拉丁。  
“阿拉丁！！阿拉丁快醒醒，我是茉莉！”  
她疯狂地试图唤醒对方，而当自己的名字被念出来时，对方猛地睁开眼睛，像是得救的溺水者大口地喘着气，惊恐地看着身边的一切。  
“茉莉？茉莉！真的是你！你怎么会在这里？！”  
阿拉丁这一挣扎才让茉莉看清他身上的痕迹，棕色的肌肤上布满了又青又紫的伤痕，还有掩不住春光的双腿之间…..茉莉羞得脸红，但她立刻联想到了什么不得了的事。  
“贾方…..贾方对你做了什么？他把你关在这里…..”  
听到这个名字阿拉丁浑身一颤，双眼满是惊恐。“贾方….不，别管这个了！你快点走，他很有可能要对你下手！——”  
“我决不会丢下你不管！我来就是要救你出去。”茉莉斩钉截铁地说到。她受够了贾方对这个家的掌权。“我们要一起逃出去，你是我的哥哥。”  
“好，好的，我想想….让我想想办法…..”阿拉丁低头费劲地思索了一会，灵光一现。“在贾方的书房！他的书房有一个隐藏的药柜，里面有一瓶鸦片花浆，一瓶…..我猜应该是红色的，可以让人睡着的东西——”  
“可是…..我怎么给整个庄园的人下药？”  
“在庄园的屋顶有一个通风管道，你把整瓶都倒进去，所有的人都会睡着！…..但我想他们只是轻度睡眠，至少可以为你争取一些时间！”  
茉莉被阿拉丁的大胆想法惊得目瞪口呆，不愧是他，这样的主意也只有他能想得出来。这听上去虽然夸张过分，但茉莉一向相信他，他总是令人不可思议。  
“我一定会救你出去的，相信我。”茉莉扒着铁栏杆，满怀信心地说。“贾方作恶的日子到头了，我们会一起——”  
密门关上落锁的声音，一阵渐进的脚步，二人同时惊得回头。  
“快，快躲起来！”阿拉丁催促一时间慌乱得头脑空白的茉莉。“还有，不要看…..”  
茉莉不明白阿拉丁的后半句话为何听上去怪怪的，她躲到最远的一根石柱后，粗大的阴影能够完全遮盖她的娇小身形。  
脚步停在牢门前打开了锁，走了进去。  
“茉莉。”  
茉莉一时间吓到魂飞魄散，以为自己被发现了。她悄悄探出头，发现那是贾方凑在阿拉丁耳边说的话。  
男孩像刚才那样醒了过来，茉莉意识到她的名字似乎有什么特别的用处。  
“下个星期就是公爵的继位仪式，我想你肯定准备好了。”  
“为什么…..为什么要这样…..”  
“为了让你永远属于我，我的钻石。”  
贾方埋在阿拉丁的脖颈间深深地吸了口气，双手从衣物下方探入胸口，破破烂烂的布料让茉莉看的很清楚他正揉捏着胸膛上的两粒乳尖，接着扳过他的头，像野兽一样撕咬啃吻着唇瓣。  
这画面差点没让茉莉僵在原地，变成一具石像，而接下来的更是彻底震碎了她的三观。  
男人撕碎了那件仅剩的衬衫，解开裤子粗暴地用那根尺寸惊人的性器直接捅进了对方的后穴。男孩痛苦地尖叫起来，然后被捂住嘴，只能从喉咙里发出低低的呜咽。  
茉莉缩回阴影里，她望着面前石壁上的缝隙，死死地咬着手指，淫靡的水声、肉体的碰撞、急促的喘息和火热的呻吟折磨着她的双耳。  
“再叫大声点，好好动你的屁股，当初是怎么勾引你的叔叔的？”  
“不要，别说了…..”  
“为什么不说？背着父亲和妹妹，在整个庄园的眼皮底下跟自己的叔叔到处偷情，那个时候你不是很享受吗？”  
她听到阿拉丁无助的求饶，贾方下流的羞辱，万万没有想到自己竟然在这样的一种处境下，得知了不堪入耳的事实。  
她的家，她的每一个家人，在光鲜的外表之下，竟都藏着不为人知的一面。  
而那个最深最肮脏的秘密，竟然来自那个如钻石般纯洁、如阳光般灿烂的阿拉丁。

茉莉不记得她是怎样回到了房间里，她把自己丢在被子里，用枕头蒙住脑袋，却怎么也无法赶走地牢里淫荡的声音回荡在脑海中。  
阿格拉巴家族的阿里少爷和贾方叔叔之间的不伦之恋，多么可笑、可怕又可悲的故事。  
茉莉蜷着身子靠在床头，一夜未眠。她的意识犹如被潮汐冲刷的海滩，一遍遍地洗刷后，剩下无比清晰明了的意念。  
贾方，这条引诱阿拉丁堕落的毒蛇，为了阿格拉巴，她绝不放过。  
4.  
茉莉的自救行动还在继续，她悄悄给Genie寄了封信，隐晦地描述了事情的严重性，希望再次得到帮助。  
她不抱希望地看着被偷偷塞了包裹的邮差马车渐行渐远，突然想起了那个神灯与三个愿望的故事，若世间真有神灯精灵，她愿意付出一切代价，请求对方拯救这个罪孽深重的家族。  
她依然没有收到Genie的回信，然而几天后，贾方却匆匆忙忙地出门去了，看那样子，像是碰上了什么不得了的“紧急事件”。  
好极了，Genie，你可真是个天才。  
贾方不在的那晚，巡夜的仆从多得简直可以在庄园里开派对。茉莉换上骑马时轻便灵活的套装，小心翼翼地沿着窗户边贴着庄园斑驳的外墙，一路蹭到了贾方的书房窗户，跳了进去。  
简单。  
按照阿拉丁的线索她很快找到了那本机关书，随着书架徐徐打开，接下来看到的东西却直接让她傻了眼。  
阿拉丁怎么没提到药柜外面还有个保险箱门？  
祸不单行，她非常不凑巧地听到了门外两个守卫的谈话。  
“这可是贾方先生的房间，你敢进去？”  
“我可不要，还是十分钟后让哈基姆先生亲自来巡逻这里吧。”  
该死，该死！茉莉急得像热锅上的蚂蚁。看着这个特殊的由26个英文字母绕成一圈的密码盘，没错，她得在十分钟内，上千万个组合里找出答案。  
冷静点，茉莉，别发疯。茉莉努力让自己快烧着的大脑冷静下来集中精神，她在书房里走来走去，试图找到线索。  
既然是密码，那一定是最重要的东西，想想贾方是什么人，对他而言什么最重要？公爵？不，直觉上不是；金钱、权力？不，这太俗了；艾格？拜托，贾方是个混蛋但不是个智障…...  
皎洁明亮的月光投射在书桌上，将一块玻璃映出闪亮的反光。那是一个小小的相框，茉莉拿起来，黑白的照片上，阿拉丁姿态端庄地坐在椅子上，眼角的浅笑与唇畔的弧度是那么美好。茉莉瞧着这张照片，感觉有些熟悉。  
啊，她想起来了，那副油画。  
茉莉完全接受任何性别之间产生的爱情，她欣赏阿拉丁的阳光热情，也喜悦达莉亚的单纯乐观。再次想起当日的所见所闻，她只是实在无法接受贾方那种扭曲病态的占有欲和“爱”。  
爱？  
聪明的少女立刻有了一个主意，她满怀希望地转动密码盘，七下，门锁应声而开。  
果然是这个。

茉莉顺利地取走药瓶，爬上屋顶，全数倒进通风口里。半个小时后，当她再次回到房子里，惊讶地看到一地倒下的守卫和仆人。  
她再一次惊叹阿拉丁的不可思议。  
茉莉小心翼翼地跨过那些一碰就可能惊醒的身体，像猫一样安静灵敏地穿行，她摸走了哈基姆的手枪，悄悄打开画像密门，确定门关好后，走了很远才开始奔跑。  
子弹打穿锁发出的巨大噪音惊醒了昏睡的阿拉丁，挣脱束缚后，他们二人向着出口一路狂奔。  
推开那扇尽头的木门，迎接他们的是茂密的树丛、久违的新鲜空气与渴盼已久的自由。

一路上阿拉丁并没有和茉莉说一句话，他总感觉有几个声音在脑海深处回荡着，却怎么也听不清。  
他们只是一直往远方隐约可见的道路走去，当他们从庄园中逃出来时，深蓝的天空依然有点点繁星；然而当他们最终站在林地的边缘时，天空已经完全泛白明亮，新一天的朝阳即将升起。  
“我们得去找Genie，沿着这条路向左走可以到一座火车站，他会帮我们对抗贾方的。”  
贾方…..这个名字让阿拉丁的头脑一阵刺疼，他晃晃脑袋，眼前的画面好像有些发红，那些声音更清晰了。  
“不要吗？也是…..你的身体撑不住那么远的路，向右走穿过那片密林小径会有一个小镇，我们可以在那休息一会再出发——”  
阿拉丁发出一声痛苦的呻吟，那些声音太大声了，他抱着头跌坐在地上，一瞬间回到了那片罂粟花海，那个纠缠他的迷雾梦境。  
眼前依旧是那三位自己，他们一同望着他，那些声音正是出自他们。  
他终于听清他们在说什么了。  
“该做决定了，阿拉丁。”  
“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
赤红的花海转瞬即逝，再一抬眼，对上的是茉莉忧心忡忡的目光。朝阳已经升起，明媚的晨光普照着路边那片芳香随风而来的金色油菜花田。  
他看向左边，茂密树丛遮掩的小径幽静而不见阳光；右边则是一望不到头的宽敞的道路，却天空湛蓝。  
该做决定了。  
茉莉看着他，似乎望穿了他内心的挣扎。  
“阿拉丁，你要怎么做？”

tbc


	12. 结局1：玉殒（茉阿死亡，贾方存活）

侦测到在途的角色死亡预警  
侦测到在途的角色死亡预警  
侦测到在途的角色死亡预警  
侦测到在途的角色死亡预警

“阿拉丁，你要怎么做？”  
男孩闭上眼，回到那片红色的罂粟花海中。  
醉人而苦涩的芬芳随着风，如巨浪般一阵阵扑来。他最终双腿站立不稳，跪倒在地。  
不，使他跪下的不是这股浪潮的冲击，而是愧疚。  
白衣的阿拉丁出现在他面前，衣角在地上流淌出一摊水渍。  
海水的咸腥。  
他倾身蹲下，阿拉丁的身体却在对方靠近时止不住地战栗，死亡的气息使他感到莫大的恐惧。  
“你在害怕什么？面对我吗？不妨我一件件告诉你。”  
幽灵般的声音在耳畔响起。  
“我把所有的一切给了你，你却将我的遗愿抛之脑后，沉溺名利与情欲。”  
“当你享用着本该属于我的生活，和你那残忍的爱人享受床笫之欢时，你可曾记得对我许下的承诺？”  
“如今，我的妹妹因为你深陷险境，我的叔叔因为你陷入疯狂，我的家因为你支离破碎，这一切都是你造成的。”  
“你一错再错，你本该是那颗未打磨的钻石，很可惜，你毁掉了你自己。”  
“这个温暖的家，这份扭曲的爱，本就不属于你。”  
巨大的愧疚与自责终于彻底摧毁了他所有的坚持，挤走了最后一丝喘息的空间。阿拉丁彻底崩溃了，他扑到对方潮湿冰冷的躯体里放声大哭，他从未像现在这般为自己的感到羞耻。  
造成这场悲剧，毁掉他最大的凶手不是贾方，而是他自己。  
他曾经所自豪的一切品质，所坚持的一切信念，所怀揣着一切希望，都被自己亲手毁了。  
“对不起，对不起…..阿里，对不起…..”  
昔日的挚友用早已僵死的指尖拭去他的眼泪，轻轻拥住那具不断颤抖的躯体，死亡的阴影仿佛要将所有的体温夺去。  
“既然感到悔恨，那就像我忏悔吧…..我会原谅你的。”

“阿拉丁，你…..你怎么了？”  
茉莉望着他紧的双眼中流出两行泪水，轻轻地握着他的臂膀。这段时间的打击对他而言，实在是太难承受。“嘿，我们都会犯错，没有什么坎是过不去的。”  
“我们离开这里吧。”  
阿拉丁擦去脸颊上的痕迹，颤抖的声音平息下来，看着那条幽深的林荫小径。  
“我很累，先找个地方住下吧，Genie…..之后再去找他。”

穿过被朽木和树枝层层遮掩得几乎看不到任何痕迹的路径，他们终于在林地边缘看到一个小镇，袅袅炊烟，几户房屋，是个平静之地。  
茉莉找到一家小酒馆，用一副纯金耳环换了两个房间，并要求被惊得目瞪口呆的老板娘对他们的行踪绝对保密。  
“我们在这儿住一个晚上，我会去邮局给Genie寄另一封信，镇子里有个马车站，明天凌晨我们就离开这儿。”  
茉莉放下手中的餐具，阿拉丁自从来到这里后便沉默不语，平静得过分，甚至令人担心。  
“阿拉丁…..”  
少女握住他的手，对方眼眸黯然无光，盘中的食物丝毫未动。  
“相信我，一切都会——”  
“我没事。”  
男孩的嘴角勾起一个勉强的笑容，轻轻抽回手，起身回到了自己的房间。

第二天早晨，茉莉来到隔壁房间的门前，她敲了敲门，却无人应答。  
一位在储物间打扫的清洁女佣将房门钥匙交给茉莉，并告诉她一个令人不安的消息：那位与她同来的先生一大早便乘车离开了，房间里有留给她的东西。  
茉莉走了进去，简陋的房间窗明几净，床榻整洁得没有一丝褶皱，好像从未有人住在过这里一样。  
她在窗台旁的书桌上发现一封信，以及那枚熟悉的家族徽章吊坠。黄金的狮子头上，两颗钻石在阳光下闪着璀璨的光芒，吊坠背面刻着一个名字，阿里·阿格拉巴。

“亲爱的茉莉：  
很抱歉我就这么不告而别，但既然走到今天，有些事，是时候告诉你了——一直以来我都在对你说谎，对每个人说谎，那就是我并非你的哥哥，阿里·阿格拉巴，而阿拉丁才是我的真名。”

人来人往的码头，咸腥湿润的海风，忙碌的搬运工人，互相与亲友道别的家庭或朋友，空气中洋溢着欢声笑语，那艘早已沉入深海的巨轮已经成为过去，又一艘即将航向远方的轮船，有一段即将开启的航程。  
欢乐的人群之中，有一人是孤独的。这段旅程，于他人而言是起点，于他而言却是终点。  
踏上阳光普照的甲板，面对这一望无际的粼粼波光，往昔的画面历历在目。

“我曾只是一个阿巴布瓦码头的窃贼，因为命运的安排，我遇见了你的哥哥阿里，他是个好人，因为一次失败的偷窃，我们成了朋友。在我的生命中，没有人什么人对我好过，阿里是第一个。我生来卑微，他天生高贵，而就是这样的两个人，在那场海难中，却有了两个截然不同的结局。”  
“我和你的哥哥样貌相仿，没错，我想你早就猜到过这一点。阿里的最后一个愿望，是希望我能够代替他‘回家’，这一切原是我不配得的，我早该在那艘船上死去….是你的哥哥救了我。  
茉莉，你明白吗？那个该葬身海底的人，一直都应该是我啊。”

夜晚的海风变得冰冷，漆黑的深空与海面融为一体，今夜没有月光，亦没有星辰。  
阿拉丁坐在船头的护栏旁，虽然不是同一艘船，但他很熟悉这里。  
当初正是在这个地方，他将要因为盗窃而被推下海时，是真正的阿里少爷救了他。  
可笑啊，最后死了的是善良的人，而不是虚伪的人。  
一路来到这里，阿拉丁的内心都无比平静，他早已想清楚了自己要什么，也想看清了摆在眼前的事实。他已经辜负了太多人的期望，做错了太多抉择，如今的他已是遍体鳞伤，千疮百孔。  
他一遍遍地告诉自己，所有的一切都是我的错，一道刻在心头的伤痕，被一遍遍扯开，看着血肉撕裂，痛苦如钉刺般凿入，他竟感到了一丝病态的满足，仿佛一心求死的死囚看到正为他准备的绞刑架。

“若是我能够本分地完成他的心愿就好了，可我却爱上了贾方，他的叔叔，我的叔叔….一个我本可以拒绝的人，可我没有，我淹死在另一片名为情欲的海洋里。  
是我让你们的家陷入混乱，所有的一切都是因我而起…..请原谅我，茉莉，我不值得你为我快乐，为我忧伤，对不起，我向你保证，这个悲剧，将会在今天终结。  
忘了那个自作自受的无耻窃贼，谎言说到最后自己也信以为真的骗子吧。  
永别了，茉莉。  
——阿拉丁”

缓缓行驶的轮船随着海浪轻轻颠簸，如同轻轻晃动的摇篮，在这一片令人静谧到令人绝望的墨黑中，一只红色的鹦鹉飞了过来，停在阿拉丁身边。  
凌乱不堪的羽毛预示着这只鸟儿这一路上花费了不少力气，它用尖锐的喙啄住阿拉丁的袖子，扯着往后退。  
“贾方他还好吗？”  
艾格没有正面回答他的问题，“傻男孩不要做傻事。”它不停地叫着。  
“别傻了，我怎么会寻死？我是那么想不开的人吗？”阿拉丁笑着轻抚那只毛茸茸的小脑袋。“我只是出来散散心…..你放心，我会回去的。”  
看着他的笑容，艾格安静下来，接着阿拉丁从怀里取出一封信。  
“帮我把它交给贾方好吗？拜托你了。”  
艾格半信半疑地接过信，歪歪脑袋。  
“我在这吹吹风就回房间，真的，相信我。”  
最终，艾格被他真诚的双眼打动，拍拍翅膀飞走了。多么心地善良又单纯的动物啊，阿拉丁自嘲地笑起来，曾经，他也有一颗这样的心，而现在，他却对着一只小鸟撒了人生的最后一个谎。  
是时候了。  
阿拉丁翻过护栏，站在一寸宽的狭窄边缘，轮船驶过一座冰山，相同的地方，相同的时间，相同的人。  
他闭上眼，感受最后一丝海风触碰肌肤，如此温柔，仿佛一个人的指尖曾留下的温度。  
他放开手，坠入冰冷漆黑的深渊。

海水如同死神冰冷的怀抱，将胸腔里的空气一点点挤走，寒冷浸入肌肤、骨肉、脏腑和大脑。阿拉丁本能地挣扎了一下，视线越来越模糊，头顶的微光渐渐黯淡。他闭上眼，任由身躯随着海水的拂动，坠向不见底的深海。  
在最后的画面中，他看到阿里少爷出现在眼前，穿着他们相遇那日精致的白衣。水中的幽灵拥住沉入永恒睡眠、面容安详的男孩。  
“我接受你的忏悔，阿拉丁，我原谅你了。”

“我挚爱的贾方：  
当你读到这封信时，我已经永远离开这里，离开这个你所说的，满是麻烦的世界。  
请别为我的离去太过忧伤，因为我们都有死去的那天，我只是比你们更早一步地来到终点。  
我的出现对于这个家而言，从头到尾都只是一个谎言，我曾为了一个人的心愿而过上本不属于我的生活，却又为了另一个人的期盼而活出本不属于我的模样——你教了我很多，我尽力了，却一直学不会你说的残忍。我没办法对任何一个人这样…..直到今天，我才发现我可以做到，那就是对我自己。  
你是对的，叔叔，我们都是一类人，活在一个谎言里的骗子和活在一百个谎言里的骗子有什么不同？  
啊，叔叔…..我多么想再次被你拥抱，被你亲吻。可我做错的事太多了，我伤害了太多了人，老公爵希望我能照顾好茉莉，阿里希望我能替他回家，Genie希望我能当个好公爵，茉莉希望我能陪在她身边，你希望我永远属于你…..我辜负了你们每个人，我不值得。这样的人才应该被残忍对待。  
和你在一起的日子比夕阳更美好，又比夕阳更短暂，却是我一生中最珍贵的回忆，能带着它一起死去，我很幸福。  
我最后的愿望，就是希望你能善待茉莉，她是无辜的，错的都是我，愿我的死能够化解你们之间的决裂与纷争。  
我已经没有理由，也没有颜面继续活在这个世上，叔叔，若有来生，我多么希望我还能继续爱你。  
——你的，  
钻石”

信纸在贾方的手中颤抖，这个傲慢的，自视掌控一切，从不会因为任何事情而失控的男人，第一次发出绝望而痛苦的哀嚎。  
人们从未见过这个铁石心肠、残忍无情的人竟会因为爱而濒临绝望与疯狂的边缘，鳄鱼的眼泪更能震撼人心。  
他的大脑一片空白，步履不稳地扶着一旁的桌子，捂着胸口，那里传来阵阵剧痛，仿佛里面那颗跳动的心脏正在被残忍的事实一点一点地揉碎。  
阿拉丁，阿拉丁，他的钻石，他的…..  
为什么事情会变成这样？不，这一切本不该如此，这不是真的，这是…..  
“这是怎么回事？贾方！…..这是怎么回事！”  
茉莉从门外闯进来，憔悴的面容上泪痕交错，她的手上也握着一封信，被手心揉得皱了边。  
“是你害死了他，贾方！这都是你的错！”她像个失去理智的女人一样大喊着。  
“我的错？我害了他？”  
贾方缓缓转过身，看到这副被灭顶悲痛所折磨得遍体鳞伤的模样，茉莉也为之一震。“如果不是你自作主张放走了他，这一切就不会变成这样！我本可以保护他！”  
“你根本没有在保护他，你是在伤害他！关起来满足自己的肮脏私欲算哪门子保护！？”  
“我只是想让他交出公爵之位而已，然后我就会放他出来，给他正常的生活！你才是个什么也不懂、没脑子的蠢货，女人！杀了他的人是你！你才是凶手！！”  
“你疯了….”看着对方如同失去理智的野兽般咆哮着，茉莉喃喃自语。但紧接着，她开始向后退去，恐惧随着那个不断逼近的身影在瞳孔中一点点放大。  
“你这个疯子….你想干什么？！”  
“你知道吗？他最后的愿望我能善待你，既然你这么想和他在一起，好，那我成全他——”  
少女还来不及大叫，就被揽着腰向前一扯，狠狠地撞进了一柄冰冷锋利的刀刃中。  
“你…..”她不可置信地瞪着那柄贯穿腹部的杖剑，顶端的眼镜蛇仿佛也用红宝石的双眼回瞪着她。  
如同一朵妖冶的花，从银白的花蕊处，以她的生命为养分慢慢绽开。杖剑被无情拔出时又是一阵剧痛，喷涌出彻底止不住的鲜血。  
“给他陪葬去吧，女人。”  
恶毒的话语回荡在耳畔，是她生命最后一刻听到的声音。茉莉倒在大厅里，散开的紫红与粘稠的猩红混在一起，犹如一朵陨落在泥泞里，前一秒还在盛放，下一秒却死去的花。  
骚动引来了庄园里更多的人，达莉亚也冲了进来，看到主人死去，她失声尖叫着扑向贾方，被子弹毫不犹豫地击中了头。  
每一个人都处在极大的震惊之中，寒蝉若噤，他们低着头，视线避开两个可怜少女的尸体，惧怕这个已经陷入疯狂的男人，他已经不在乎手上再沾染多少鲜血。  
贾方扫视了一圈客厅里这群胆怯的蝼蚁们，然后从茉莉的脖子上拿走那枚家族徽章吊坠，为自己戴上。  
黄金的狮子头上，两颗钻石的光芒因鲜血而黯淡无光，吊坠背面刻着一个同样染血的名字，阿里·阿格拉巴。

在帝国之中，人人都知道这样一件事。  
有一位公爵，他来自阿格拉巴家族。在他的掌控之下，这个全帝国最古老、最高贵的家族，被他以过人的聪明才智和难以想象的残忍手段打造成另一个帝国，没有他无法触及的角落，没有不被他垄断的行业。  
他的财富难以计数，就连皇室也比不上他；他站在权利的顶峰，即便要求与女王同台而坐，也没人敢出声。  
他拥有一切，却比任何人都孤独，没有亲人，没有朋友，没有子嗣。  
有幸去过阿格拉巴庄园的人曾说，那所比女王的宫殿还要富丽堂皇的大房子，与其说像一座城堡，倒不如说像一座牢笼。  
有幸见过这位阿格拉巴公爵的人曾说，眼睛是心灵的窗户，若盯着公爵的双眼，会发现他的灵魂早已一片死寂，因此他才会如此无情；而他身边那只红色的鹦鹉，倒像是唯一的活物。  
还有人说，阿格拉巴公爵最珍视的东西，并不是金钱和权力，而是走廊尽头的一幅画像。

贾方看着画像上的男孩。在油彩的勾勒下，他的双眼如钻石般闪闪发光，唇角的浅笑栩栩如生。  
他就是那位阿格拉巴公爵。  
他得到了一切。  
他失去了一切。

END


	13. 结局2：黑钻（贾方死亡，茉阿存活）

阿拉丁黑化  
黑化了  
化了  
了

————————————————————————————————  
“阿拉丁，你要怎么做？”  
男孩闭上眼，回到那片红色的罂粟花海中。  
醉人而苦涩的芬芳随着风，如巨浪般一阵阵扑来，他嗅到一阵血腥味。  
身着黑衣的阿拉丁站在他面前，他深棕色的眼中藏着无尽的恨意，仿佛那已经深深根植与他的血脉之中。  
阿拉丁有些害怕地看着自己的模样，他向后缩了缩身子，却被一把捉住了手腕。  
“你还想逃到什么时候？看看他是怎么对你的，猎物、奖励还是所有物？理由是什么，仅仅只是因为你不听话？”  
“我——”  
“他早知你的身份，却还在跟你玩什么偷情游戏，这个自私贪婪的灵魂，从未真正地爱过任何一个人——”  
阿拉丁知道他接下来要说的是什么，他不想知道，他想要逃避，可对方却一把揽过他的腰，捏住下巴与那双充满恨意的双眼对视。  
“包括你。”  
泪水如同断线的珍珠一颗接一颗地落下，没有什么比绝望更能描述他现在的心。  
这是他不得不面对的真相：贾方的目的是成为公爵，为了这个他什么都可以做。为达目的必须不择手段，这正是他不断教导给自己的。  
再次想起他们相处的时光，阿拉丁只觉得可笑，他竟是如此愚蠢，被所谓的“爱情”冲昏了头，以至于被伤害至今，才愿意面对现实。  
“我该怎么做？”  
“别再为他流泪了，他不值得。既然他想让你学会残忍，那就告诉他，你学会了。”

“你怎么了？……”  
再次对视上那双眼，茉莉吓得放开了他的手臂，她从未见过对方这般模样，瞳孔仿佛黑洞，不再映出明媚的光彩。  
“去找Genie吧，我们需要他的帮忙。”  
“阿拉丁，你还好吗？”  
“Genie会帮我们打败贾方。”阿拉丁注视着前方一望不见头的道路，语气中听不出丝毫情绪。

几经周折他们来到了Genie在市区的藏身地，二人这才知道Genie的真实身份。  
为了奖励数百年前阿格拉巴家族的赫赫战功，皇室会亲自指派一位管家，为这个家族提供最好的服侍。在皇室的帮助下，每一位“Genie”都可以为公爵无条件地达成三个愿望，而在这个世界上，能享受这份殊荣的仅有阿格拉巴公爵一人。  
“那么，孩子，我记得跟你说过的，大部分公爵都是‘那种类型’，他们早就想好了自己的愿望，无非是为了钱、权力、名望……可是到头来三个愿望都用完了还是不满足，你可别当‘那种’公爵——”  
“我想好了。”  
“噢，”精灵有些惊讶，“我的意思是，你和茉莉在这里很安全，不用担心贾方找上门来，你有时间慢慢思考的——”  
“谢谢你，Genie，但我需要你为我立刻实现这个愿望。”  
阿拉丁拿出自己的手杖，他若有所思地摩挲着上面那盏精致的油灯雕饰，然后递给了Genie。  
“Genie，我的第一个愿望，是……”  
Genie露出了不可置信的表情，然而当他看着那坚定无比的目光时，终于意识对方的想法已经不会改变。他的惊讶一点点转为失落，最终轻轻地叹了口气。  
“如你所愿，我的主人。”

数日后，当庄园里的仆人们看到那位久违的主人后，纷纷停下了手中的工作。  
他们看着年少的公爵就这么从大门外走了进来，周身散发出一种生人勿进的强大气场，不由得交头接耳，猜测对方究竟发生了什么。  
“我的叔叔在哪里？”  
有人告诉他，贾方先生去了临近的镇子，很快就能赶回来。阿拉丁点点头，径直走上大厅的楼梯。  
“站住！少爷，你违背了贾方先生的命令——”有不知死活的家伙站了出来，冲阿拉丁嚷嚷，要把他抓起来，然而当他们扑过去，并以为这位平日里犹如一只无害的兔子般根本不会反抗的男孩时，却被头也不回地反手握住了伸过来的手腕，三两下被制服，从楼梯上滚了下去。  
“我知道你们只是听命行事，因此无意伤害你们。这是我和我叔叔之间的事，如果再有人来打扰，别怪我不客气。”

贾方最近有些焦头烂额，阿拉丁跑了，茉莉也失踪了，一定是这个女人干的。继承的事情一下子没了着落。  
与此同时，他的生意总是莫名其妙地碰壁，许多合约无故撤销。这背后一定有原因，贾方心中隐隐有了一个答案。而当他收到线人的消息，赶到阿拉丁与茉莉曾经落脚过的村镇后，又从一位跑得气喘吁吁的仆人那儿得到了一封信。  
精致的信封用的是他的火漆章，打开一看，竟是无比熟悉的字迹。  
“想我了吗，叔叔？”

贾方一回到庄园便察觉到了不对劲：偌大的前院只有零星的几个仆人，大部分还都挂了彩，他们一瞧见主人回来，便一个个低着头，恨不得像鸵鸟一样钻进地里。  
他们说少爷回来了，并且给仆人们放了假，让他们离开庄园，过几日再回来，而不愿离去的多是想在贾方面前争个赏赐的守卫，个个都想抓住阿拉丁，结果全都失败了。  
贾方一声冷笑，他毫不留情地嘲讽了这群没用的废物，大大赞许了阿拉丁的此番举动，然后告诉他们，怕死的话就现在赶快滚，留下来的都必须绝对听从他的命令。

“干得不错，阿拉丁，我必须承认，你终于像那么回事了。”  
男孩站在书房敞亮的落地窗前等着他，贾方的视线落在他握紧的手杖上，大概知道了接下来会发生的事。  
“你应该有机会就离开阿格拉巴庄园的，贾方。”  
“为什么我要离开属于我的房子？不过，庄园里少了许多麻烦的废物倒是很不错，有一点你可以做得更好，那就是你该让他们留下来，然后发动他们和我的人对抗，这样你的胜算就会大一些。”  
“我跟你不一样！——”  
“所以你才让他们离开，避免误伤，打伤而不是杀死来抓你的人，然后在这里等着我，对我恶言相向？阿拉丁，在你心里我就连那些无关紧要的外人都不如吗？”  
贾方轻而易举地戳穿了阿拉丁的目的，接连两句直戳中心坎的话让阿拉丁的呼吸骤然一窒，心脏绞痛起来。“你不也从来没爱过我吗，叔叔？”  
贾方先是一愣，接着哈哈大笑起来。  
“你费尽周折回来一趟，只是为了来问我是不是爱你？阿拉丁，你果然是幼稚又天真，还不知道我是什么样的人吗？”  
“你软弱，善良得可笑，还出身卑微，血脉肮脏，真是阿格拉巴家族数百年来最糟糕的公爵。”  
“如果我是你，怎么还会有脸站在这里跟我——”  
“住口！”  
接二连三的羞辱无异于火上浇油，彻底激怒了阿拉丁。  
“该离开庄园的人是你，我以阿格拉巴公爵的名义将你逐出家门，家族树上不会再有你的名字！”  
“这话是茉莉教你的吧？恶狠狠的威胁完全没被贾方放在眼里。“她一点都不了解你，这话让你说出来，就想让一个孩子偷穿爸爸的衣服一样滑稽，你根本没那个本事——”  
“我当然有！我就是来做这件事的！”  
“啊……你终于说出来了。”贾方自信的轻笑说明了他早已等着阿拉丁说出这句话。 “你并不想念我，你只是来对抗我。看来你还没我想的那么软弱，既然如此，作为长辈，我先让你出手。”  
面对对方的坦然随意，阿拉丁好不容易积攒的气势一下子没了，他愣在那儿，一时间竟然不知道该怎么做。  
“我高估你了，”男人失望地摇摇头，“既然你不要这个机会，那我来——”  
话音未落，黑洞洞的枪口已经对准了他的头，手指扣在扳机上。阿拉丁一惊，连忙闪过身，只见子弹穿了一旁的玻璃。  
就在阿拉丁意识到这一枪是故意打偏时，下一秒，贾方已经冲了上来将阿拉丁压在玻璃窗上。  
该死的诡计。  
阿拉丁借势从贾方的压制下脱出，贾方的动作快而凌厉，基本上没有给阿拉丁任何摆正姿势的机会，狼狈的他只得以沙发、天象仪和书桌为障碍物和对方保持了一定距离。他掀起桌上如雪花般飞扬的纸张，击碎暗格里的酒瓶，让红酒如喷泉般喷涌出来，并灵巧地躲过了一次又一次地攻击。  
“你就这点本事吗，孩子？要抓住你还是太容易了，还是说你很想念那段被我关在地下室里肏到失禁的日子？”  
恼羞成怒的男孩一口咬在如铁钳般握住他手臂的手指，他像一只饿了一个星期的野狗，几乎要从手背上咬下一块肉，成功地使得贾方吃痛地松开了手。  
一击得胜，仅仅是一秒的时间已经足以让刚刚被怼在角落里的阿拉丁扭转攻势，主动出击。然而他的优势并没有持续太久，贾方没花多少力气就格挡住了每一次进攻，甚至用了比刚才更大的力气还击。  
猛烈的撞击落在手杖上，阿拉丁踉踉跄跄地接下了贾方的每一招——除了力量上的绝对差距，他的战斗技巧全是贾方所授，他出的每一招贾方都明明白白，这根本毫无胜算。  
当你在码头被一群凶恶的警卫追打，且完全没有反抗的胜算时，最好的方法就是逃跑。  
阿拉丁也是这么做的。当他意识到自己的力气不再能够撑住太久时，他放弃了正面对抗，而是逃进了走廊里的图书室。  
这里书柜林立，高高的柜子和密集的书册能够提供很好的庇护，他需要思索计策，然而他还没来得及细想，就被一阵急促的跑步声打断了，显然贾方也追了进来。  
脚步渐渐逼近，阿拉丁屏住呼吸，静得能够听到快要从胸膛里跳出来的心脏。身高优势使得他能够从书柜与书顶之间的缝隙看到贾方正在四处搜索。阿拉丁抱着手杖躲在房间深处最后一个柜子后面，这么狭小的空间，一旦贾方走过来，他必死无疑。  
就在贾方一排排地搜索完，即将来到最后的角落时，屋外突然传来一阵声响，他立刻转头跑了出去。  
谢天谢地，只差一点点他就完蛋了。阿拉丁松了口气，又再那儿再呆了好一会，让过度紧张的心情稍稍平静了一些。  
图书室里静悄悄地，连漂浮在阳光中的尘屑也清晰可见。阿拉丁抱着十二万分的警惕，蹑手蹑脚地摸了出去，确定贾方并不在这儿。  
“笨蛋男孩，中计啦，中计啦！”  
尖锐怪异的鸟叫声把阿拉丁吓得魂飞魄散，艾格在一座书柜的屋顶上一边拍翅膀一边嘲笑，而贾方也悄无声息地出现在身后，趁着他回过头时，高高地举起了手杖。  
他的偷袭并没有击中，对方侧身让原本要敲在脑门上的黄金蛇头砸在了书架上。可惜这次逃跑并没有救他一命，他越是退却，贾方越是步步紧逼。  
他再一次被压制住，阿拉丁双手握着长杖，抵抗着贾方从上而来逼压的力道。已经不能再退了，他咬紧牙关，直到退无可退时，他终于看到了那个进攻的破绽，摁下杖头的机关——  
一阵银光闪过，锋利的杖剑从黑色的剑鞘中弹出，从肩头狠狠划至胸口，随着布料撕破的声音，鲜血也染上了银白的剑刃和男孩的脸颊。  
阿拉丁成功地抓住机会，他灵巧地翻滚到一边，摆好架势，手中握着的利刃与他眼中的目光一样凌厉，对准了眼前的人。  
鲜血慢慢染红了伤口周围的布料，那是一道很深的口子，甚至连泛白的肉也翻了出来，但贾方就这么静静地看着，这点痛苦不值一提。  
“‘我绝不会用这把剑对准你，也永远不会伤害你’——我一直记得你说的这句话。”  
他像是自嘲般地轻笑起来， “可现在你却违背了承诺，阿拉丁，你让我心碎。”  
他想起了剑术课程的时光，男孩挥舞着叔叔送给他的第一份生日礼物，兴奋至极。他情窦初开，对叔叔暧昧的撩拨毫无抵抗之力，沉沦爱河，不可自拔。  
可如今，他们之间的温情的爱意早已荡然无存，徒留冰冷的恨意。  
“很好，既然如此，就让我看看你到底有多想杀了我。”  
镶嵌着宝石的蛇形杖头被缓缓拔出，另一柄利刃闪出致命的光芒。阿拉丁很清楚，看似越平静的贾方意味着越是危险，犹如平稳的海面下翻腾喷涌的火山。  
阿拉丁还记得那个雪夜，贾方快速而无情地杀死了几个人，他曾希望贾方不会对他这么做——很遗憾他的愿望落空了。如果说刚刚的对决就是一场热身，尚能思考如何躲闪，那么现在就是实战，根本连一点考虑的空间都没有。  
太快了，阿拉丁的大脑由慌乱陷入一片空白，接着被立刻抓住了破绽——他的膝盖被用力地踢了一脚，在他跪地的那一刻，剧痛从小腿肚传来，裤管被粘稠的猩红濡湿。一道报复性的，一模一样的伤口。  
阿拉丁痛苦地呻吟着，强烈地求生欲望让他克服了阵阵抽动的剧痛，他拖着受伤的腿连滚带爬地逃出房间，然而就在他来到走廊上时，看到的景象更是让人绝望——一群绝对忠诚于贾方的守卫堵住了去路。  
，这群人并没有理会阿拉丁的警示，不要命般地扑上来。这不能怪我，这不是我的错，阿拉丁颤巍巍地举着枪，闭上眼射出了第一发子弹，听到了惨叫和倒地声。第二发，第三发……有人捉住了他，阿拉丁在余光里瞥见步步紧逼而来的贾方，他没有别的办法，只得狠下心来。  
他跌跌撞撞地扶着墙壁和柜子，一面拖着流血的小腿，一面打穿来拦阻的守卫的脑门或是割断喉咙。他不断地回望，发现贾方并未急于追上他，只是不断逼近，看着他不得不让一具又一具尸体倒下。  
他在欣赏这个善良的男孩所制造的屠杀。  
阿拉丁终于在这个长到不行的走廊尽头碰到了哈基姆，他试图说服对方自己是被逼无奈的，然而这一身的血迹和刚刚的所作所为早已不能证明他的双手是清白的。阿拉丁只好再次举枪，却发现里面早已没了子弹，而这主动攻击的一幕更是加重了对方的误会。  
哈基姆比刚才的那群人难对付得太多，与此同时小腿的伤口仍在不断地流血。就在此时贾方也再次瞄准了阿拉丁，他在惊慌中本能地躲闪到男人高大的身体后，接着听到一声枪响，贾方竟毫不犹豫地杀死了哈基姆。  
“这就是反抗我的下场，孩子，”这一次，枪口直接抵住了阿拉丁的额头，他无路可逃。“废了这么一大番功夫，最后还是失败了，这次你永远都——唔！”  
贾方突然眉头一皱，痛苦地捂住胸口。黑色的左轮手枪掉在地上，他有些不可置信地看着右手，指尖似乎变得僵硬，无法动弹。  
借着这个机会，阿拉丁立刻拖着腿爬到一边，撕下一片衬衫紧紧包扎好。  
“你对我做了什么？”  
“给你用了你平时最爱的毒药，叔叔。”  
贾方的视线落在阿拉丁的手杖上，留意到对方扣紧了神灯雕饰顶端的盖子，杖剑的中缝似乎有些许凸起，联想到刚才剑刃相交时，碰撞的声音尤为清脆……  
被中空的刀刃比一般的更薄，这样药剂才能顺着流出来，这种极度复杂的工艺早已在民间失传许久，锻造方法只存在于皇室……  
“这是我的第一个愿望，贾方，”阿拉丁淡淡地说到。“是拥有一柄能够杀死你的武器。”  
困兽发出一声巨大的咆哮，不管不顾地扑向它的狩猎者。每个动作都裹挟着无边的怒火，肆意烧尽胆敢靠近他的一切。  
贾方像发了疯一样地攻击阿拉丁，每一击都下了死手。尽管他的力量在毒药的作用下已经削弱，但濒死的挣扎和被爱所背叛的绝望已经令他失去理智。  
一下，两下，阿拉丁的虎口震得发麻；三下，四下，他的背被死死压在楼梯的栏杆边缘；第五下，过薄的剑刃在致命而强大的力量下断成两截。  
犹如铁钳般的手掐住了阿拉丁纤弱的脖颈，贾方眼中漆黑的恨意犹如海上吞噬一切的风暴，疯狂、痛苦而绝望。  
他的气管像是一下就要被捏断了，如同被捉住的兔子一般做着垂死的挣扎，只剩最后一点气息。  
“叔叔……叔叔，放了我……求你……”  
在意识即将从头脑中永远离去时，阿拉丁感觉到脖子上的禁锢松了一些。  
这个向来残忍无情的男人，竟然在此时心软了。  
阿拉丁抓住了一纵即逝的机会，猛然睁眼，垂下的手突然发力，握紧手中的短刃狠狠刺向对方的腹部。  
该结束了。

混杂着剧烈情感的浪潮从双眼深处消逝了，贾方低头看着那柄插入身体的杖剑，一瞬间似乎失去了所有的力量。  
“你教的残忍，我现在学会了，叔叔。”  
彻底放弃了原则的男孩攥着对方的衣领，压到耳畔，话语如蛇一般恶毒，裹藏着一丝复仇的快感。  
“做得很好，阿拉丁，我一直以你为骄傲……”死亡在步近，而贾方却显得格外释然。“你终于……变成了我想要的模样……”  
“这都是你的错，贾方！是你把我变成这样的！”  
“我的错？哈哈哈哈，孩子，如果让你能够更好地活在这个世界上，我愿意永远都在犯错，永远都不会后悔……”  
“你该后悔，你很快就要死了。”  
“我该后悔？不，不……孩子，真正该后悔的人，是你……”贾方轻松地笑起来，他深情地望着眼前的男孩，一如那个夜晚，他们第一次将彼此的身体与心灵交托给对方。“因为你杀了这个世界上，唯一一个真正爱你的人……”  
莫名强烈的酸涩席卷了阿拉丁的鼻尖，不该在此时流出的泪水涌向眼角。  
“你骗人，你是个骗子！”他强忍着随时崩溃的悲痛，不，绝不是真的。“你说的每句话都是谎言，你从来就不爱我——”  
“我的确是个骗子……但这是我唯一的真心话。”  
“够了，住口！我听够了！我以阿格拉巴公爵的名义，将你从家族里永远驱逐！”  
阿拉丁嘶哑着声音，他不清楚现在自己的无理取闹或是歇斯底里到底是为了掩饰真情还是宣泄假意。  
他的心已经选择破裂，为何又要逼他重拾那些散落的碎片？  
“真是颗漂亮的钻石……只有经过打磨，才会绽放真正的光彩……”贾方颤抖着伸出手，将抹不去的血迹伴随着一次次轻柔的爱抚，染上阿拉丁的脸颊。  
“我们永远都不会分开了……从这一刻起，我将永远住在你的心里，成为你灵魂的一部分，永远……”  
“下地狱吧，贾方！”  
阿拉丁毫不犹豫地将贾方从护栏边推了下去，看着对方的尸体倒在大厅中央，鲜血蔓延，犹如一朵盛开的死亡之花。  
阿拉丁呆呆地望着被血污弄脏的双手和衣物，他试图擦去，却怎么样弄不掉了。  
他看了一眼刚才跑过的长廊，华美精致的地毯和金色的墙壁布满了触目惊心的血迹，地上横着不少尸体，他看了太多次，这画面已经让他心生麻木。   
我将永远住在你心里，成为你灵魂的一部分，永远。  
阿拉丁看着手里那根断了的手杖，这份他生命中独一无二的礼物，已经随着他破碎的心和逝去的爱，彻底地毁坏了。他的视线落在了另一根手杖上，于是丢下自己的，把它捡起来。黄金雕刻而成的眼镜蛇杖头做工精致，有着一双高贵又妖异的红宝石双眼，摸起来非常趁手。  
毒蛇死了，另一条毒蛇却诞生了。

急急忙忙闯入大厅的茉莉看到贾方的尸体和一片狼藉的屋子不由得尖叫出声，她看着站在高处的阿拉丁，眼中满是恐慌与震惊。  
“发生什么了！贾方！这……这是怎么回事？！”  
“贾方已死，这一切都结束了，茉莉。”  
“阿拉丁，你……你到底做了什么？……”  
“没有阿拉丁，我是阿里·阿格拉巴，阿格拉巴家族的新公爵！”  
他手中握紧了贾方的黄金手杖，艾格飞了过来，停在肩头。  
“阿拉丁已经死了。”

END


	14. 结局3：来世（贾拉死亡，茉莉存活）

“阿拉丁，你要怎么做？”  
男孩闭上眼，回到那片红色的罂粟花海中。  
醉人而苦涩的芬芳随着风，如巨浪般一阵阵扑来，重重压在胸腔上，他快要喘不过气来。  
愧疚？憎恨？不，这些都不是最正确的选择……  
“你是对的，阿拉丁，你有选择。”  
站在眼前的男孩和另外二位容貌一致，却又截然不同，他看上去是那么真实。  
“我想要救他…..但我该怎么做？”  
“事情要回到正轨很容易，只是重建之前必要拆毁，新生之前必要毁灭，你得付出极大的代价。”  
阿拉丁正欲问出“是什么代价”时，对方却叹了口气，转身渐渐消失在迷雾中，隐约听到一句被风吹散的话。  
“一切。”

“阿拉丁？你在想什么，你还好吗？”  
“没什么，我只是走神了。”面对茉莉的关切，阿拉丁报以一个歉意的微笑。“Genie也许能帮我们，但我现在很累，怕是走不了多远，还是去附近的镇子歇歇吧。”

穿过被朽木和树枝层层遮掩得几乎看不到任何痕迹的路径，他们终于在林地边缘看到一个小镇，袅袅炊烟，几户房屋，是个平静之地。  
茉莉找到一家小酒馆，用一副纯金耳环换了两个房间，并要求老板娘对他们的行踪绝对保密。  
他们在花了一整天的时间来讨论应该怎么样解决眼前的问题。阿拉丁也道明了他不想去找Genie的缘故：想要挽救阿格拉巴家族，必须铲除贾方。找Genie来帮忙固然有用，但贾方也会立刻察觉，一旦事情闹大，他们所要面对的或许就是整个已经被掌控的家族了。  
“我们要将贾方的阴谋公之于众，这样才有胜算。”阿拉丁记得贾方有一把钥匙，能够打开他的私人金库保险箱。“我们必须在不惊动他的情况下取得证据。”  
然而这把钥匙是随身携带的，取得的方法就是回庄园去偷，这也是唯一也是最危险的方法，在商量了一整天后，阿拉丁提出了一个大胆的计划。  
“火灾？！阿格拉巴庄园已经有数百年的历史了啊！——”  
“如果必须和贾方对抗，那么我毫无胜算，他的手下也都忠心耿耿——但再多的钱也买不来性命，在死亡面前他们一定会丢下主子逃跑，再加上外界的干扰，只有这个时候我才有机会。茉莉，很抱歉……这是唯一的办法。”  
“我明白了……交给我和达莉亚吧，你务必小心。”  
望着茉莉离去的背影，阿拉丁垂下眼，事情的真相只有他自己知道。  
一旦证据被公开，那么等待贾方的一定是死亡。保险箱也并不在私人金库，而是他的书房，想要完全毁掉，只能通过一场火灾。  
他不断告诉自己，计划会成功的，茉莉一定会成功地疏散所有人。可冒着伤害他人的风险，付出惨痛的代价，只是为了让心爱的人免于审判，又何尝不是自私？  
我又和贾方有什么区别？  
宛如巨石般的现实重重压在胸口，事到如今，他没有其他更好的方法了。

阿拉丁从未想过，他有一天竟然会像个窃贼一样偷偷摸摸地回到阿格拉巴庄园。  
计划是这样的：达莉亚会悄悄破坏厨房里的锅炉装置，然后弄出点火星。爆炸产生的火灾必然会让众人惊慌失措，木质老宅和厚重的窗帘地毯会使得火势蔓延得相当快。而就在此时，勇敢善良的阿格拉巴小姐会站出来，将大家从后门疏散。这样，当阿拉丁与贾方对峙时，便能借助这场骚乱取得成功。  
通过伪装潜入满是守卫的场地对他而言很容易，现在这一部分才是困难。阿拉丁远远就看到贾方从书房里走出来，他悄无声息地撬开锁，躲在某个角落伺机行动。  
然而贾方迟迟没有回来，阿拉丁忍不住探出头，一眼就瞧见放在桌上的钥匙。  
这不是随身携带的吗？贾方怎么会粗心大意到这种程度？  
果不其然，当他按下机关找到保险箱时，钥匙怎么也插不进去。  
“这么久不回家，我很是想你，亲爱的。”  
阿拉丁一惊，只见贾方好整以暇地站在门口。  
“叔叔！不是你想的那样……”阿拉丁的胸口像是被堵住了，甚至想要迫切地冲上前解释。“收手吧，叔叔，你已经拥有得足够多了，为什么还要继续伤害我、茉莉和这个家……”  
“啊，原来你是为了这个……我真不应该让你和茉莉相处，你都跟她学坏了，合起伙来对付你叔叔。”  
多么令人挫败，他早该料到的，贾方根本听不进他的话。  
“对不起，我不能让你继续下去。”  
“哼，那倒是看看你有没有本事阻止我了。”  
阿拉丁瞥见了那把腰上别着的钥匙，而就在这分神的功夫，贾方已经抓住了他的手腕，把他整个人压在了书柜上。  
不过贾方并没有想到男孩会这么拼命地反抗他，被一个头槌撞得眼冒金星。而阿拉丁也好不到哪去，额头的剧痛让他的脑袋晕乎乎的，仿佛一个被撞烂的西瓜，天旋地转。  
贾方很快追到走廊上，前方也有一大群已经等在那儿的守卫，阿拉丁不得不掏出枪。  
“别逼我……”  
贾方顿了一下，接着便迎着枪口走来，他料定了阿拉丁不会这么做，果然，阿拉丁只是冲着墙壁来了一枪。  
但这不意味着阿拉丁害怕了，而是他和茉莉约定好的信号。果然一声巨响，突如其来的爆炸让整座房子都震了一下。  
紧接着他们便听到了尖叫和骚乱，浓烟很快在空气中弥漫。阿拉丁一面闪躲着攻势，一面将子弹全都打在墙角和墙壁上，隐藏在墙壁里的蒸汽管道被打穿，变成了危险的机关，一股股喷射而出的高温气体让空气变动的灼热，顿时充满了不稳定的致命因素。  
一盏煤气灯突然爆炸，混着淡蓝的烈焰如同汹涌的浪潮，顷刻间席卷而来。

阿拉丁呻吟着从睁开眼，只见一片火海。  
爆炸产生的巨大冲击将在场的所有人炸晕过去，有些人甚至再也没醒过来，阿拉丁揉揉脑袋，恍惚的视线中，幸存者们惨叫着四处逃跑。  
贾方也拄着手杖摇摇晃晃地站起来，看到额上的血迹，阿拉丁先是一阵心疼，却又庆幸他依然活着。  
“我们得逃出去，快点！”看着四周的火舌贪婪地舔舐着木地板和墙纸，这活生生的炼狱让他一下子想起了某个时刻，阿拉丁慌了神，他真是玩的过火了。  
他急匆匆地想要去拉贾方的手，喉结却被锋利的杖剑抵住。  
“这不是就是你想要的吗？不错啊，阿拉丁，至少你还跟我学会了一招，但是想要杀了我，你还没那个本事。”  
“什么？！我没有——”  
“我受够了那个贱人继续占有你的日子了！她不仅毁了我的计划，让你坚持愚蠢的良知，现在还怂恿你来杀了我！她夺走了你！我绝不会放过她！”  
贾方的嫉妒终于在这一刻爆发，眼中的妒火甚至比四周燃烧的烈焰更为炙热疯狂。理智被彻底烧尽，甚至不在乎剑刃划过的正是最脆弱的喉咙——阿拉丁已经以最快的速度闪开了，却还是在锁骨上留了一道血痕。  
发了疯的毒蛇已经不在乎眼前的究竟是猎物还是挚爱，背叛的痛苦、绝望和嫉恨此刻在血管中沸腾着，在这烈焰地狱之中。  
阿拉丁被逼得一步步向后退去，贾方的每一击都是夺命而来，这副模样让他深受痛心与自责的折磨。  
得速战速决。他眼疾手快，贸然挺身一把拽走钥匙，却也立刻付出了代价。毒蛇终于缠住了不听话的兔子，修长而强韧有力的蛇身死死勒住脖颈，一点点逼出胸腔里的空气——窒息让阿拉丁握住那只掐着自己的手腕试图推开。然而贾方似乎就想这么看着他做无用的挣扎，直到男孩因为缺氧，大脑渐渐失去对意识的掌控权。  
“叔叔！……放开我……放手！……”  
就在这时，只听头顶木头被烧断的噼啪声，一根燃着烈焰的房梁砸了下来，眼看就要落在阿拉丁的头上——电光火石之间，贾方突然将他用力一推，摔在地上，而自己却被木梁砸中了小腿。  
一把尖刀瞬间刺入了他柔软的心脏，他情愿窒息也不愿看到这样的画面。  
他后悔了，他想起那间酒店，那场贾方为他燃起的大火。  
他真的不该试图变得和他一样。  
“我们得快点离开这！”茉莉找到了他，她捂着湿毛巾，凌乱的发丝和满脸的烟尘依然掩不住精致的容貌。  
浓烟呛得无法开口，他们来不及多说什么。屋外新鲜的空气让人如获新生，茉莉告诉他庄园的大部分人都已经安然逃出，剩下的实在无能为力。  
“我要回去找他。”  
茉莉看着熊熊燃烧的大宅，滚滚浓烟侵染了大半的天空，不可置信地望着阿拉丁，这简直与寻死无异。“你疯了吗？现在回去没人能把你救出来！阿拉丁，贾方作恶多端，今天受这种惩罚也是活该，为什么你还要！——”  
“不，你不明白，我……这是我造成的，我要为此负责。”阿拉丁将钥匙交给茉莉。“贾方在市区里有一所房子，你能在那里找到你需要的东西，这把钥匙是属于那里的。”  
“那保险箱？……”  
“已经被大火毁掉了，抱歉茉莉，我骗了你，这是我的私心……那些是最重要的证据，我不想让他蒙上污名。”  
阿拉丁将一直挂在脖子上的家族徽章取下，为她戴上。“这个先交给你保管，好吗？”  
茉莉呆住了，她仿佛明白了什么。  
“你这个愚蠢的骗子……你知道自己在做什么吗？”她哽咽着，用力抱紧了阿拉丁。  
“是的，我知道。相信我，我会回来的。”

火海中，阿拉丁顺着血迹找到了贾方，他的腿断了，正痛苦地靠在墙角。  
看到熟悉的身影重新出现在眼前，贾方先是惊讶，接着冷笑起来。  
“你怎么还在这里？还是怕我没死透？”  
阿拉丁告诉了他一切，他的私心，火灾的真相，变成这样他也很后悔，他现在只想救他出去。  
贾方静静地听着他解释，听到最后笑了起来。  
“爱情和善良让你变得比所有人都要蠢……你知道自己现在已经出不去了吗？”  
“只要你跟我一起走，我们一定可以逃出去。”  
阿拉丁急切地等着他的回复，求你了，请你原谅我吧。  
贾方沉默了好一会。  
“吻我，我就跟你走。”  
阿拉丁一愣，压抑在胸中的浪潮剧烈地翻腾起来。  
“当然。”  
唇齿交缠，熟悉的温度和气息再次融在一起，阿拉丁闭上眼睛，往昔种种一幕幕从眼前闪过，这个漫长的深吻包含了太多，如苦涩的美酒，甜蜜的毒药，如同他们的爱。  
“对不起。”  
突如其来的剧痛自胸口而来。  
阿拉丁的瞳孔瞪大了，不可置信地看着那柄洞穿身体的利刃。  
“为什么…..叔叔？…..”  
贾方将他脸上的灰烬轻轻抹去，一如他曾经的爱抚。“对不起，阿拉丁，我不能让任何人得到你，那比让我失去名誉和财富更痛苦…..我情愿失去一切。”  
“告诉我，你恨我吗？”  
视线渐渐被泪水模糊，鲜血染红了彼此的衣襟，死亡的鲜花在胸膛盛开。  
“比起恨你，叔叔……我想我更爱你……”  
阿拉丁闭上眼，他靠在温暖的胸膛上，听着自己的心跳慢慢停下，沉睡在永恒的黑暗中。

贾方将男孩搂在怀中，他看上去是那么安详，就像睡着了一样。  
他是可以活着出去的，只要他放他走。  
但是他做不到。  
他的爱是自私的，扭曲的。他被人所厌恶，也早已习惯于活在这充满恶意的世界上。直到那一天，他遇到了那颗心爱的钻石。  
在爱上他的那一天，贾方就明白，对方终有一天会离他而去，没有人能接受这样的爱——  
但是今天他知道了，他的钻石是爱他的，这是他用生命换来的真相。  
这就够了。  
贾方抽出那把染血的杖剑，放在阿拉丁手中，握着他的手对准了自己的心脏。  
整座房子如同融化了一般，流火纷纷坠落，他们即将燃烧在这片炼狱中。  
贾方闭上眼，用力刺了下去。  
现在他们可以一起下地狱了。

十一年后  
午后的阳光从窗外映入书房，在桌上投下一片暖融融的明亮。一位女子坐在桌前，安静的房中只有纸张翻阅和钢笔书写的沙沙声，这在任何一个画家眼中，都会是一个相当美好的画面。  
一位端着甜点和玫瑰花茶的女仆走了进来。  
“谢谢你，达莉亚。”  
女子穿着天蓝色的天鹅绒长裙，上面点缀着的珍珠和碎钻将她衬得华贵典雅，一双心形的蓝宝石耳坠和项链更是让人无法将视线从她精致的面容上移开，她接过茶盘，举手投足间尽显高贵，却又无一丝傲慢。  
“少爷呢？”  
“少爷在练习剑术。此外我还收到了先生的消息，他会在七天后返航。”  
“嗯，明白了。”  
女子放下茶杯，二人的视线一同落在一份文件上。  
“夫人，你说……”  
“嗯？”  
“你说这世上，会不会有鬼啊？”  
“拜托，达莉亚，这都快20世纪了。”  
听到这话，女子不由得翻了个大大的白眼，那副尊贵夫人的气质一下子荡然无存——都怪达莉亚，天知道她的好闺蜜到底整天想些什么。  
“可是他的名字，少爷怎么会……”  
“只是一个名字而已，而且这世上巧合多了去，跟鬼一点关系也没有。”  
“所以这个家里还真就一直得有这么个人，对吗？”  
女子叹了口气，这倒说得没错，当初看到这一幕时，她也被震惊了。  
“或许吧，这是他的选择，我尊重他。”  
话音刚落，一位男人快步走了进来，浓密的深棕色络腮胡和发丝间夹杂着些许白发，鹰钩鼻和锐利的双目使他看上去像极了一位气势不凡的军官。  
“让我猜猜，哈基姆，少爷又逃课了对吗？”  
“很抱歉…..夫人，是我的问题。”  
“说了很多次，私下叫我茉莉小姐就好了，我不是那种摆架子的人。既然少爷逃课了，那么，达莉亚，或许你该看看糖果柜的钥匙是不是又不见了。”  
达莉亚摸了摸口袋，接着一脸尴尬。  
茉莉的唇边勾起一丝浅笑，挑了挑眉，一副见怪不怪的神情。

茉莉低头看着眼前十岁大的男孩，他的嘴角和手指干干净净，证据藏得不错，但还是能嗅到一缕果仁蜜饼的香味。  
“阿拉丁，把钥匙给我。”  
“妈妈，你在说什么呢？”  
“你不仅偷吃了，还逃了哈基姆先生的剑术课，你还要我数更多的事情出来吗？”  
“哈基姆先生上课一点都不好玩！我才没有偷糖果柜的钥匙…..”  
名为阿拉丁的男孩气鼓鼓地抱着臂，好一副做贼还不心虚的模样。  
“是吗？”茉莉看向阿拉丁身后的远处，突然提高音量。“Genie，别把他爸爸寄回来的礼物给他——”  
“什么？！礼物！Genie不要！”  
男孩大惊失色地转过身去，却发现根本一个人也没有，反倒是口袋被一掏，再一回身，茉莉的手中已经有了一把亮闪闪的钥匙。  
“偷东西是不对的，阿拉丁。”  
阿拉丁正想去夺走，脚下又被一绊，狠狠地摔了一跤，啃了一脸灰尘。  
“妈妈！你怎么能这样欺负我！——”  
“连你妈妈都打不过还敢逃哈基姆先生的课？你不是说长大了要保护我吗？”  
听到这话，年幼的阿拉丁爬了起来，他低着头，手指绞着衣角，诚恳地向她道歉。“对不起，我下次不会这样了…..”  
“你还会有下次的，哈基姆先生的课是挺无聊——但无论如何，我都不会责怪你，因为你是我最好的儿子。”  
茉莉蹲下身，将男孩抱在怀里，轻轻揉了揉他的小脑袋。  
“来，妈妈带你去一个地方。”

茉莉带着阿拉丁穿过一片广阔的草地，明媚的阳光与碧蓝的天空下，纯白的蒲公英点缀在绿油油的青草之间，清新的芬芳随着风，一阵阵吹拂而来。  
阿拉丁兴奋极了，在茉莉身边蹦蹦跳跳，追逐着偶尔出现的白蝴蝶。“今天我就能有见到我的哥哥了！我要跟他一起吃晚餐，一起拆礼物，明天我们还要…...”  
孩子总是这么无忧无虑，就像她当年那样，在母亲的膝旁转来转去，对什么东西都兴致盎然。  
草地的尽头，林地的交接处，一座庞大的房屋废墟孤零零地伫立在那儿，焦黑的框架爬满了野草与藤蔓，一簇簇繁盛的野花盛开在角落，无声诉说着多年前发生的故事。  
一场大火，一场落下帷幕的悲剧，一场戛然而止的爱情。  
茉莉若有所思地抚摸着胸前雕刻着狮头的家族徽章，闭上眼。

记忆回到十一年前，男孩交托时手心的温度仿佛仍留在这枚小小的金属上，音容笑貌彷如昨日。  
“相信我，我会回来的。”  
他是个骗子。茉莉紧紧地握着手中的徽章，跪在地上，任谁也拉不开。直到她看着滔天的烈焰吞噬了整座庄园，连同她仅存的希望。  
他是个愚蠢的骗子。  
她失去了所有的亲人。茉莉看着手心里的徽章，两颗钻石因为落在上面的泪水而闪耀出柔和的光芒。她没有在意周围人来人往的仆人和消防警员，Genie在身边忙碌，回拒了一切打扰，为这个心碎欲绝的女孩保留最后一点安静的角落。  
不知怎么的，一句话飘进耳朵里。  
“我们找到了贾方先生和阿里少爷的尸体，但是很难分开…..”  
“那就不要分开了。”  
她的鼻尖无比酸涩，却流不出眼泪，她没有更多的眼泪了。  
他是个愚蠢，痴情又善良的骗子。

时间能够抚平一切伤痛，却会留下痕迹。  
茉莉并没有用那笔保险赔偿金重修整个庄园，而是就让废墟留在那。在她看来，往昔种种不该被抹去，发生在那座房子里的爱恨情仇早已随着大火灰飞烟灭，那些死去的人，理当伴随着他们所珍视的回忆，在那里不被打扰地永远长眠。  
新的阿格拉巴庄园很快建好了，没有原本的大，却足够温馨。达莉亚曾问过茉莉，是否怨恨阿拉丁的所作所为？茉莉却只回答，那座庄园已经朽坏，阿格拉巴家族必要经历毁灭，才能浴火重生。  
她找不到任何贾方的罪证，这个人所犯下的罪行，连同他所夺走的爱人一起，永远消逝在大火中了。  
日月星辰不会因为一个人的死而停止运转，生活还在继续。  
茉莉理所当然的成为了新一任的公爵。作为阿格拉巴家族唯一一位女公爵，她所面临的舆论和压力是前所未有的，但她既不退缩，也不在意。任何苦难都无法击垮她，如同焚烧过的茉莉花枝，会在来年的春天再生新芽。  
她接过贾方一手掌控的家族产业，以平和的方式，不动声色地进行改造：那些曾经被用在黑暗角落里的财富，如今在其他地方发挥着重要的作用：慈善基金会、学校和医院、整改不良的孤儿院、公共卫生、女性权益……年轻的女公爵奔走在帝国各处，用她的财富和地位实现了一个又一个的梦想。  
她的才华与魄力最终赢得了所有人的尊敬，阿格拉巴家族翻过了名为“贾方”的那一页，迎来了“茉莉”的篇章。没有了暴力与阴谋的阴影，阿格拉巴家族比往昔累积了更多的财富与名誉，进入了一个前所未有的新时代。  
她是皇室的贵宾，是女王的挚友，是帝国的另一位统治者，是帝国之光。  
她还有一个令人羡慕的幸福家庭，这归功于无所不能的好管家Genie。  
茉莉的第一个愿望，是拥有一个合适的丈夫。她得到了一份备选名单，并很快地有了人选。这位性格温和，思想开明且容貌英俊的年轻绅士成为了她的丈夫，他全身心地支持着妻子的事业，并毫无保留地爱着她。  
这么做是因为家族必须得有一位继承人。而当她怀胎十月，费劲千辛万苦生下这位男孩时，看着他深棕色的双眼中闪烁着如钻石般纯洁无暇的光芒，她所想到的唯一一个名字，便是“阿拉丁”。  
他的确和阿拉丁一样，纯真善良，活泼可爱，甚至还有那么些不太好的坏毛病——偷窃。庄园里的鸡飞狗跳成了常态，茉莉并不过分苛责，但她知道，阿拉丁是孤独的，她常常看到对方一个人坐在窗边，对着远方的蓝天白云发呆。  
“阿拉丁，你想不想要一个兄弟姐妹？”  
男孩听到这话，眼睛都亮了起来，拼命点了点头。  
于是茉莉开始带着他走访不同的孤儿院，实际上她有其他目的：公爵与家族管理者缺一不可，阿拉丁即位后，不能无人辅佐，因此，这个孩子不但要被培养为家族管理者，还必须是能够陪伴他一生的人。  
他们找了很久很久，直到阿拉丁看中了一位与他年纪相仿的男孩，并且无论说什么都只要他。而就在茉莉翻开对方档案的那一刻，彻底愣在了原地。  
这是巧合吗？亦或是说，这就是冥冥之中的安排？

茉莉睁开双眼，丝绒裙摆被男孩的小手捉着，轻轻晃了晃。  
“妈妈，你在想什么呢？”  
茉莉笑了笑，将抱在怀中的书放在一块毫不起眼的墓碑旁，那里还放着一束Genie献上的白玫瑰，扎着蓝金相间的丝带。  
她还记得那年圣诞舞会的前两天，与阿拉丁练习舞蹈的时光。她曾告诉对方，自己会按照他的故事编写一本《阿拉丁的一千零一夜》，并在出版后，将第一本送给他看，现在她做到了。  
“妈妈，谁住在这儿？”阿拉丁指着墓碑。  
“他们是你的亲人，小偷爱上了骗子，毒蛇爱上了老鼠。”男孩听到这话是一头雾水，不知所措地摸了摸头。“等你长大了，就会明白了。”  
茉莉修长的手指抚过那斑驳的石刻，轻轻读出她所写的文字。  
“贾方与阿拉丁——这里沉睡着两颗钻石，它们的光笼罩彼此。”

金色的夕阳渐渐消失在天际，天空从绚烂的赤红与金黄褪为蓝灰，阳光留在空气中的热度一点点散去，庄园亮起了繁星般的灯火。  
女公爵已经带领着众人站在大门前，马车出现在视野里，已经很近了。  
“阿拉丁。”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么是他？”  
“我也不知道，妈妈。但是在我看到他的那一刻，我的脑海里只有一个念头——就是他了。”男孩望着远方，眼中闪烁着光芒。  
马车停在他们面前，Genie从上面走了下来，他打开车门，托着另一位男孩的手，将他请下车来。  
男孩显然从未见过如此气派恢弘的庄园，他不由得惊叹出声，却又立刻注意到那位高贵威严的女公爵正在注视着他，赶紧低下了头，正要行礼，却被兴奋地阿拉丁一下子抓住了手。  
男孩一下子不紧张了，很显然，彼此都对再一次的见面充满了喜悦与期待。  
“或许你们该重新来一次正式的自我介绍，阿拉丁少爷，和…...”  
“贾方，”男孩真诚地望着阿拉丁的双眼，情不自禁地露出了微笑。“我的名字是贾方——”  
“阿格拉巴，从今天起，你就是这个家的一员了。”茉莉说到，她轻轻拍了拍阿拉丁的肩膀。“阿拉丁，这是贾方·阿格拉巴，他比你大三岁，是你的哥哥，别欺负他。”  
“当然不会，”阿拉丁绽放出如阳光般明媚灿烂的笑容，紧紧将贾方搂住。  
“我是你的弟弟，阿拉丁·阿格拉巴。亲爱的哥哥，欢迎回家。”

END


	15. 结局4：A whole new world（全员存活，完美结局）

“阿拉丁，你要怎么做？”  
男孩闭上眼，回到那片红色的罂粟花海中。  
醉人而苦涩的芬芳随着风，如巨浪般一阵阵扑来，令他几欲站立不稳。  
随风而来的还有无数纷杂的声音，哀求着，怒吼着，劝诉着……阿拉丁捂住双耳，却依然能够清晰地可闻。  
有人近了。阿拉丁一抬头，便看到眼前站着三位自己，似乎已经等待已久。  
你还在考虑什么，是时候做决定了。  
“你该感到羞耻，为什么要用乱伦玷污这个家？”  
什么？  
“他从不爱你，让他付出代价！”  
等一下，这有些……  
“你得付出代价，才能拯救他。”  
阿拉丁越是迟疑，他们越是逼近，最终将他逼到角落，不留一丝空间。  
“住口！！”  
怒吼一声，这一下所有的声音反而都消失了。  
世界出奇的安静，风也静止下来，他终于能得以思考。  
他紧紧地闭上双眼，当一切平静，一个声音从心底隐约而来，微弱，却格外真实，他像是潜入湖心一般，向源头游去。而这一路上，无数的画面从眼前闪过，无数回音在耳畔萦绕。  
九死一生后，映入眼帘的蛇形徽章；对着满桌的美味佳肴目瞪口呆，餐桌对面却投来傲慢冰冷的目光，；笔记本的小秘密被发现，被压在床上，从那时起便已经乱了分寸的心跳；  
画布上的线稿、书房的阳光、月光下的礼物盒、杖剑相接的刀光、一同握枪的手、红宝石的蛇形袖针；  
角落里褪去的衣物、疯狂的渴求、滚烫的触摸、漫长的吻与灵魂深处的欲望……  
每一次的争吵、恐慌与不安的独处、如同心脏在刀尖跳动的痛苦、背叛的真相、囚禁的绝望……  
越是游向记忆深处，夹杂在复杂的情绪中的痛苦如同水压般越来越强，但他没有放弃，而是在最深处的黑暗中，找到了那个声音——一团柔和、明亮的光。  
那是焰火盛放的雪夜，第一次双唇相触，柔软而温情，从未体验过的爱意流遍身体的每一处，他的双眼中从此只剩下一个人。  
“圣诞快乐，阿拉丁。”  
阿拉丁猛地睁开眼，发觉已是泪痕满面。  
缠扰他的幻影们消失了，他们并不是他，只是遮掩的假面。  
而在那假面之下，才是最真实的他，最真实的心意。  
他的手中握着那团湖底的光，阿拉丁摊开手心，看到了一颗未打磨的钻石。

“阿拉丁，你怎么了？为什么想了这么久？”  
茉莉忧心忡忡地望着他，却见阿拉丁睁开眼，绽出一个明媚灿烂的笑容。  
“我找到了一些弄丢的东西。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，来吧，茉莉，让我们去找Genie。”

几经周折他们来到了Genie在市区的藏身地，二人这才知道Genie的真实身份。  
为了奖励数百年前阿格拉巴家族的赫赫战功，皇室会亲自指派一位管家，为这个家族提供最好的服侍。在皇室的帮助下，每一位“Genie”都可以为公爵无条件地达成三个愿望，而在这个世界上，能享受这份殊荣的仅有阿格拉巴公爵一人。  
他们三人彻夜长谈，分享了这段时间彼此的状况，Genie对阿拉丁的经历大为震惊，而茉莉则是骂出了平生最多的脏话，他们两都对贾方的所作所为深恶痛绝，也更惊讶于阿拉丁在经历这一切之后的平静。  
阿拉丁摇摇头，这些都不算什么，他诉说了一个计划，必须三人相互协作，“这是我们击败贾方的关键，我需要你们每个人的帮助，”他在图纸上比划了一番，详细叙述了每一点。他的思路无比清晰，一切黑暗的迷思都被驱散了，在他面前是一条明亮无比的道路。最终，每个人都被他说服，斗志昂扬。  
“Genie，我已经准备好许第一个愿望了。”  
“哈，看我的吧，孩子，Genie的服务永远是世界第一！”  
“小心点，阿拉丁，如果贾方看穿的话……”  
“他不会的，因为我了解他。”男孩眼中的目光坚定无比，露出自信的笑容，成竹在胸。

贾方最近忙得焦头烂额，一堆破事莫名其妙地缠上了他。  
先是最底层的手下，帮派成员、妓女、街童和贫民区的居民，他们发现了贾方为他们提供好处的真相，抗议活动被报社“恰到好处”地看到并报道；接着是银行开始审查他的金库，限制交易；就连一些长期的合作伙伴与贵族同僚，最近也纷纷拒绝他。  
这不，最近好些有他亲笔签名的文件也被偷了，贾方气得将那个送信的倒霉邮差一脚踹到公寓后院的井里，这已经是这个星期以来的第五个人了。  
他得把井修得宽一点，这样下次能踹更多人下去。就在这时，一个仆人跑了过来，看到这一幕，战战兢兢地将一封信递给愤怒的主人，接着一溜烟地跑没了影。  
懦夫。贾方冷笑，然而等他拆开了信，却再也笑不出来了。

贾方几乎是一脚踹开庄园的大门，所有的仆人看到他回来后都如同看到危险的鸵鸟，不是低头就是快步走开，谁也不敢惹这个脾气暴躁，冷酷残忍的“新公爵”。  
有不怕死的手下假笑着贴上去，谄媚着将他带向地牢，可当他看到囚犯依然好好地被束缚在那时，那股邀功的热情一下子就被死亡的冰冷浇灭。  
“大人！我明明看到他不在了！千真万确呀！——”  
贾方没有回应，而是慢慢走进牢房。男孩垂着头，双手被吊在两侧垂下的镣铐，破烂不堪的衬衫上血迹已经暗红凝固，下身一丝不挂。  
他眯起眼审视了一会，接着拔出手杖的剑刃，在男孩的小臂上缓慢而用力地划开一道口子，皮肉绽开，鲜血如注。面对这样的痛苦，对方却只是睫毛轻颤了一下，发出一声微不可闻的轻哼，仿佛沉睡在一个极度深沉的梦境之中，无法醒来。  
“茉莉。”贾方凑在耳畔低语。  
如往常一般，阿拉丁像从水里淹了半天捞起来，大口地喘着粗气，当他看到贾方时，惊恐万分地挣扎着。  
“不要了！叔叔，我会很听话的！不要让他们来碰我！”  
这话让贾方眉头一皱。  
“你说什么？”  
他的视线落到被破损的衣物遮掩的双腿之间，一些显然不是从他而来的痕迹和白色粘液映入眼帘，立刻联想到的事情犹如一个火辣辣的巴掌扇在脸上。  
他的男孩啜泣着哀求，每一句都将贾方的怒火燃得越来越旺。贾方死死地瞪着那个门外的仆人，这笨蛋手足无措地站在那，看着他下一秒就能把人吃掉的主子一点点逼近。  
“我不在的时候，你们倒是玩得很开心啊。”贾方的冷笑令本就寒冷的地牢如冰窟般。“连我的东西都敢碰，看来活腻的人真不少。”  
这倒霉蛋终于意识到贾方说的是什么了，他还没开口辩解，就先惨叫起来——贾方掏出手枪对着他的下体直接来了一发，糟糕的血迹和黏浊物洒了地上一大摊，这个无辜的家伙大概怎么也想不到，自己明明什么都没做怎么就遭了殃。他怕是永远都想不明白，到底是谁“碰”了阿里少爷，因为下一秒，他就被割断了喉咙，彻底断了气。  
贾方将瑟瑟发抖的阿拉丁搂在怀里，仔仔细细地用柔软的丝绸擦去痕迹。  
这些骯脏的家伙愚蠢又放肆，甚至还让他差点误会了心爱的钻石——他当然不会跑掉的，却在不知不觉中差点被“偷”，看来庄园是得好好清理一番了。  
他得赶紧准备继位的事， 把钻石彻底藏好。

空无一人的地牢里，当最后一丝微弱的声响也彻底从耳畔消失，阿拉丁才睁开眼，彻底松了口气。  
他服用了Genie准备的药剂，可以在一段时间内保持神智清醒，当然这也存在相当大的隐患，比如刚才。  
阿拉丁瞧着不远处地上的污渍，暗暗惋惜这个可怜的倒霉蛋。  
手臂上的血痕已经上了药，缠了绷带，却依然阵阵作痛，为了验证他有没有逃跑，贾方还真下得去手，他差点就露馅了。  
好在他知晓贾方最大的弱点就是嫉妒心和占有欲——身上的痕迹只是他自己弄出来的而已。  
计划的第一步已经成功了，接下来是第二步。

贾方放下了所有的事情，一心一意准备即将到来的继位仪式。他不再将阿拉丁关在地牢里，而是安置在自己的卧室中，像一条盘踞在巢穴里的蛇，亲自看守着宝藏，对每一个试图靠近的人露出毒牙。  
抗争许久的茉莉似乎也放弃了，她不再离家出走，而是乖乖和达莉亚挑选礼服。这一家子真是不让人省心，贾方盘算着，怎么把这两个麻烦的女人赶出家门。  
他想起来阿格拉巴公爵有一座私人小岛，上面只有一座古老的灯塔和简单的码头，历代公爵都非常喜欢到这里来养病。那里的风景优美，目之所及只有蔚蓝的天空与大海，仿佛与世隔绝——阿拉丁这段时间服用的药物太多，身子变得很差，他可以在舆论风波过去之前，将对方安置在那里休养。  
他逃不掉的，而一切尘埃落定后，我会有十足的耐心来让他接受我。  
而最后，我就可以给他最理想的生活——与他分享帝国一半的财富，让他永远衣食无忧，眼中只有自己一人。

在贾方精心设计的舆论下，所有人都认为阿里少爷已经被诊断有无法治愈的精神疾病，丧失了继承能力，而根据继承顺位，贾方将会成为新任的公爵，并“宽宏大度”地任命茉莉小姐为家族管理者。  
那一天很快到来了，根据传统，继位典礼将在皇宫举行，在女王、主教与所有皇室贵族的见证下，阿拉丁将签署一份放弃继承权的协议，将徽章交给贾方，而贾方也能在继位的同时，许下第一个愿望。  
庄严肃静的大厅内，几百双全帝国最尊贵的眼睛齐刷刷地注视着年少的公爵被他的叔叔搂着来到礼台前。男孩看上去站立不稳，弱不禁风，一副病得不轻的模样。  
贾方始终保持着十足的风度与温柔，神色波澜不惊。然而他明白，只有怀中的阿拉丁才能听到他的心跳是多么急促——他准备、等待得太久太久，一切的付出都是为了这一刻。  
他率先签下协议，接着轮到阿拉丁。为了公平，他们不能同时签字。当阿拉丁准备上前时，突然一个踉跄摔在他怀里，身体抖得厉害。  
药物的副作用，也是他要营造的效果——一个活蹦乱跳的公爵可不会随意放弃继承权。  
阿拉丁几乎是整个人伏在礼台上签字的，整个身子笼罩着台面。所有人都伸长了脖子瞧，只见他的身躯颤抖得越来越厉害，最后急促地咳嗽着，直接跪坐在地上。  
贾方不由得心头一震，正欲上前，却被警卫的长枪拦住——绝对的公平。  
端坐着的女王接过递来的羊皮纸，她看了一遍，露出了一种不可置信地神情，又看了两三遍。  
“虽然我不明白你这么做的原因，但既然你这么要求了……我以帝国的名义满足你的第一个愿望，‘我自愿放弃公爵继承权与家族管理者的名位，并承认我对家族的一切罪行’，贾方·阿格拉巴。守卫，抓住他！”  
如惊雷般的消息让在场的所有人都被彻底震惊，众人一片哗然，而贾方更是直接愣住了，等他回过神时，皇家警卫的枪口已经齐刷刷地对准了他的脑袋。  
只见阿拉丁站了起来，他回过身，眼中的光芒坚毅不屈。  
他的男孩早在不知什么时候清醒过来了。他看到茉莉从人群中走出，为女王递上协议书的仆从正是Genie时，终于明白一直是猎物的阿拉丁早就成了猎人，而他反倒成为了误入圈套的猎物。  
贾方怒不可遏，他怒吼着扑向阿拉丁，却被早已严阵以待的警卫们压制住，他奋力挣扎着伸出手，眼前的人明明近在咫尺，却已经遥不可及。  
他彻底输了，仅在胜利前的一步之遥。

一份证明贾方罪行的文件被呈上，现场一片骚乱。上百位在场的贵族们早已炸开了锅，令人无法想象的阴谋竟然是以这样的方式，在这样的场合被揭露。  
贾方恶毒地咒骂着所有人，听得众人咬牙切齿，声称应当将他立刻处死。  
风暴的中心永远是最平静的。  
叔叔，我没有害你，害了你的是你自己。阿拉丁告诉贾方。伪装、隐忍、欺骗，甚至仿照他的字迹，这个计划里的每一步，都是贾方曾经传授给他的。  
而残忍——阿拉丁突然之间明白了，他从贾方身上学会的，是在面对大义时，拒绝一味的善意，爱是包容，不是容忍。  
他依旧是那颗钻石，却因为贾方的打磨而绽出从未有过的、更理性的光芒，他的善良从未改变。  
“贾方蓄意谋夺公爵之位，罪无可赦，他的命运由你决定，阿里·阿格拉巴，你要如何审判他？”女王问道。  
“女王陛下，您误会了。事实上，我的叔叔比世上任何一个人都爱我，以阿格拉巴公爵的名义，这是我的第一个愿望——”  
阿拉丁看着Genie，对方冲他点点头，意会一笑。  
“我希望贾方无法伤害任何人，也不再被任何人伤害。”  
尘埃落定，一切都结束了。  
这场关于阴谋与爱情、谎言与真相、惊心动魄的剧目，终于彻底落下了帷幕。

二十七个月后  
在阿格拉巴家族的领地上，与圣诞地位相同的节日便是丰收节。在这一天，为了纪念第一位阿格拉巴受封爵位，所有人都能放下手中的工作，与家人享受团聚的时光。  
有责任心的码头管理员却在放假与工作之间犯了难——他有一项非常重要的任务，是走不开的。好在他的忧愁没有持续多久，一位年轻人走了进来，说是暂时代替他一日的工作。  
管理员非常惊讶于这一天竟然有人愿意代工，年轻人表示，自己是个孤儿，没有家人可以团聚，正合适这个日子。管理员闻言有些过意不去，却还是交代了工作，感激地离开了。  
“谢谢你，孩子，你叫什么名字？我得向公爵汇报你今天的工作，他会嘉奖你的善行的。”  
“我叫阿拉丁。”

小船驶向不远处的孤岛，渐渐靠近伫立着的灯塔，初升的朝阳已经完全驱散了海面的迷雾，碧海蓝天，晴空万里。  
那位离开的管理员并不会想到，今天的一日临时工，便是阿格拉巴的公爵本人。  
确切的说，曾经是公爵本人。  
当年的继位仪式轰动全城，阿格拉巴被推上了风口浪尖，从贵族的厅堂到贫民的街巷，人人都在讨论着这个古老家族的故事，挖空心思地猜测这场篡位阴谋背后的秘密。  
茉莉并没有让这群秃鹰在天空中盘旋多久，舆论很快被压了下去，来得快去得也快。  
重建总是难于毁坏，治愈总是难于伤害。  
阿拉丁与茉莉仿佛身置于一片废墟之中，他们满身伤痕，却依然能够保持一颗乐观的心走下去。在genie的帮助下，他们一同努力，阿格拉巴家族很快回归正轨，重新以一个正面的形象展现在所有人面前，光明照进角落，驱散黑暗，让这个古老的家族再次恢复生机，蒸蒸日上，欣欣向荣。  
每个人都从贾方留在他们生命中的阴影里走了出来，除了一个人。  
贾方被囚禁在奇迹之岛上，仅有一个码头，没有船只，四面环海，无法逃离，等待他的是这座孤独灯塔中的漫长岁月——这是阿拉丁的决定，也是他曾经对阿拉丁做过的。  
当贾方经历了数次偷跑失败，并最终放弃时，阿拉丁的复健工作也顺利进行——拔除了体内所有的毒素后，年轻的身体总是恢复得很快。  
只是医生并不明白公爵为何不愿用药膏消除手臂上那条丑陋的疤痕。年轻的公爵笑着说，藏在袖子里也没人看得到。  
原因只有伤痕的主人自己才知道。许多时候，当阿拉丁用指尖轻轻抚过那条微微凸起的痕迹时，肌肤上的触感总会在心中激起一阵相应的，细微的涟漪。  
贾方留在他生命中的痕迹，如同这条伤疤一样，不是不能抹去，是他不愿抹去。  
他不想忘记那些时光。当他经过树丛，窗台，走廊，书房，卧室，熟悉的画面总会浮现在眼前，今日的他仿佛成了一个旁观者，看着情窦初开的男孩奔向他心爱的叔叔怀中，在不为人知的角落里点燃炽热的欲望。  
那时他们还爱着彼此，现在呢？  
现在的阿拉丁，不需要偷钱，也不需要偷情，他终于如愿以偿的，不再是一个小偷了。  
可为何现在的他却总是彻夜难眠，辗转反侧，脑海中全是那个曾经让他遍体鳞伤的爱人呢？  
贾方，贾方，贾方......  
阿拉丁猛然惊醒，他靠在床头，凄冷的月光洒进房间，炉火并未熄灭，他却感到寒冷。  
他依然一无所有，仅有的一颗心，也早已被偷走了。

小船停靠在一条窄小的木板码头旁，阿拉丁拿着管理员交给他的食物和钥匙，以及一个包裹踏上了这座小岛，拜访这座孤零零的灯塔。  
他有些紧张，像是第一次鼓足了勇气告白。  
迈出这一步并不容易，阿拉丁最终向茉莉和genie袒露了真心——他无法忘记贾方，也依然深爱着他。他承认了与贾方的恋情，为给这个高贵家族蒙羞而道歉。  
“我并不是你的哥哥，茉莉，我只是一个街头窃贼，不配当什么公爵。”  
阿拉丁将所有的秘密都说了出来，他突然松了一口气，那些压在心头的重担顷刻间烟消云散。  
他的诚实得到了真诚的理解与温暖的宽慰。  
“勇敢可不是人人都有的品质，孩子，你没有做错任何事，爱情从来不是错。”  
“如果你当时就这么走了，那我永远也不会经历有一个哥哥的时光，谢谢你，阿拉丁，你是我最好的家人。”  
阿拉丁与他们紧紧拥抱，喜悦的泪水溢出眼角，他的心暖融融的，很久没有这种感觉了。  
“Genie，这是我的最后一个愿望，”他取下家族戒指与狮头的家族徽章，为茉莉戴上，两枚钻石在阳光的照耀下闪闪发光。  
“我希望茉莉能够在你的帮助下，成为这个世界上最好的公爵。”

阿拉丁踩上散发着有些年头的木质楼梯上，两侧的石壁缝隙里爬了些青苔，外壁也布满藤蔓，看上去有些年头了。  
虽然古老，却并未年久失修，看来他在家族史里读的是真的，历代公爵很喜欢这处僻静之地，与世隔绝，仿佛世界上一个最安静的角落。  
一直熟悉的红色鹦鹉飞了过来，艾格永远是贾方最好的伙伴，看到这位特别来客，它几乎要扯着嗓子大叫起来，阿拉丁赶紧给它塞了一块饼干——  
“送饭的来了！送饭的来了！”艾格配合着没叫出他的名字。  
鹦鹉扑棱棱地飞走了，可阿拉丁的心却砰砰直跳，越来越大声，他的指尖冰冷，牙根打颤，身躯却热得发烫。  
他一脚踩在一张纸上。  
是一张简单的素描画像，阿拉丁把它捡起来，呼吸微微一窒。  
他想把画像放在手边的桌子上，却发现那里有更多的素描纸，他环顾四周，房间里的各个角落堆满了这样的画纸，有些微微泛黄，有些还是纯白。他的喉咙像是被人攫住了，呼出的气息让每一次心跳刺痛，眼角湿润而滚烫。  
所有的素描画像都神态表情各不相同，却都是同一个人，寥寥数笔，栩栩如生。  
阿拉丁。  
狭小的房间中央，画家正在创作着新的画像。望着熟悉的背影，阿拉丁突然心生胆怯，想要逃离。他不知道该如何面对，他曾想过无数再次相逢的画面，也做好了早已被抛之脑后的心理准备，去从未想过是这样。  
他猜对了，他是被爱着的，他从来就不是一颗只是被利用的棋子。  
阿拉丁更加坚定了心中的计划。  
“新来的，把东西放在桌上，就可以滚了。”  
他的叔叔还是和以前一样傲慢。阿拉丁低头无声地笑起来，他好好地欣赏了一会贾方的身影，看着他完成一幅新的画，手指抚摸着“他”的脸颊，然后在角落写上序号——这是他在这里的第810天。  
“你是哪来的蠢货，连画画都没看过吗？我再说一遍，给我滚出——”  
气焰嚣张的画家在看到来客后立刻说不出话了，像是看着什么不可思议的存在，笔头啪地一声断掉了。  
“Tea？”  
二人僵持在那，直到一阵海风从窗口钻进来，卷起地上如枯叶般的几张画纸。  
“好啊，好啊，看看这是谁来了？公爵大人，丰收节您不在庄园里，怎么来拜访这儿？噢，我差点忘了，你就没几个家人。”  
“叔叔…..”  
“我不是你叔叔，我的侄子早就死了。”  
好吧，阿拉丁还能说什么呢？贾方还是跟当年一模一样，只是这些嘲讽满满的话现在让阿拉丁听起来，只觉得很是好笑。  
他自顾自地参观起了这座房间。虽然各个角落都堆满了画纸，但摆设却并不凌乱，书桌与床榻干净整洁，唯一的窗户能看到碧蓝大海与远方的海岸悬崖，如同一幅小画框，框着构图与色彩极好的画作。  
“您看上去过得很不错。”  
“拜你所赐，要是你赶紧从我眼前消失，我会过得更好。”  
“嗯，我也是这么想的….不如我帮你收拾一下房间吧，地上太乱了，没有垃圾桶？噢，我可以丢进火炉——”  
“阿拉丁！”  
贾方终于被激怒了，他瞪着眼前一副“我就是厚脸皮你能拿我怎么样”的男孩，眼里像是要喷出火来。  
“你要是是来看我出丑的，那么你的目的达到了，现在赶紧滚吧。”  
留意到贾方脚踝上连着一条锁链，阿拉丁眉头一皱。这让他想起了以前书房里艾格的那只铁架子。像贾方这样的人，羞辱他的尊严比杀了他更难受。  
“叔叔，我没有那个意思，我只是想来看看你…..”  
“我再说一遍，我不是你叔叔，公爵。”  
“我不是公爵了，我从来就不是。现在的公爵是茉莉，我把一切都告诉他们了——”  
“所以你是来告诉我你有多诚实？还是来告诉我，你终于把我策划的一切全都毁了？还是说你后悔了，现在想要我帮你夺回爵位？——  
他没说下去，因为阿拉丁一把揪住他的衣领，勾着脖颈用双唇堵住了他的后半句话。他吻得很用力，就像当初被对方蛮横霸道地压在墙上那样，只不过这次掌握主动权的人是他。  
他倒是什么都跟贾方学会了。  
“我爱你。”  
阿拉丁用融化般的焦糖色双眼望着对方，彼此的唇瓣分开时已经变得肿胀红润。贾方的衬衫上已经没有了古龙香水与烟草的味道，只余干燥温热的阳光感和淡淡的咸腥海风。但阿拉丁知道，那股气息从未改变过，那是他曾经为之沉醉的，为之情动的，为之——  
一阵天旋地转，下一秒他就被一股突如其来的力量推到窗边，大半个身子悬在窗外。体型差能让贾方轻而易举地就能拎起他。阿拉丁看着头顶飞过的海鸥，耳畔响起阵阵海浪声，还有些浆果的香味钻进鼻尖里。  
风景倒是挺不错的，除了他的后腰在窗台上压得生疼，以及如果贾方一松手，他就会从几十米高掉下去，摔个粉身碎骨之外。  
看样子，他踩到蛇尾巴了。  
“你以为我会因为这种话感动得热泪盈眶？当我跟你一样是个被恋爱冲昏头脑的傻子？我告诉你，你对我做的我永远不会忘记，我每天都恨不得亲手杀了你，阿拉丁，你夺走了我的一切！——”  
他的视线变得模糊，渐渐喘不过气。他毫不怀疑贾方现在就能掐死他，然后把他扔到下面那口井里。  
但是阿拉丁并没有挣扎，他握住贾方的手腕却没有扯开，倒像是想要将思念已久的爱人拥住。  
“在那之后我试过很多方法去恨你，但我都失败了…..我不明白，为什么我无法忘掉过去的一切，哪怕是痛苦的回忆？为什么在你离开后，我并没有觉得好过？”  
“你对我造成的伤害是不可磨灭的，因此我并不后悔惩罚你。但没有人比我更清楚你这么做的原因，你爱我，用了我无法承受的方法，你只是…..需要一个人来接受你的爱。”  
“当我终于意识到这一点后，我也终于能面对自己的真心了。茉莉，Genie，家庭，财富，公爵…..不，我真正想要的是你，这正是我来此的原因。”  
“我们都不该伤害彼此，这正是我来这里的原因，如果你对我仍怀恨在心，那就动手吧、毕竟我把你关了这么久，你想报复我也是可以理解的。”  
阿拉丁一口气把憋在心底的话全都说了出来，如释重负地舒了口气。他闭上眼，神情放松，任由清爽的海风拂过脸颊。  
贾方沉默了很久。  
“你说的没错，阿拉丁。我一直对你怀恨在心，我每天都在想着怎么报复你，直到今天面对你，我才发现没有比这个更好的方法。”  
又是一阵天旋地转，阿拉丁并没有掉下去，而是被拽进来摔在一块硬邦邦的床板上——贾方的动作真是粗暴，不论是攥着他的衣领，还是接下来的吻。  
这举动只是让阿拉丁惊讶了一小会，便抱着对方的脖子回应这个重重碾在嘴唇上的暴力的深吻。连牙齿都被柔软的舌头用力撬开钻进去，味蕾立刻染上血腥味，娇嫩的唇瓣被几乎是撕咬着啃破了。  
衬衣的扣子一扯全崩了，灯塔的囚犯相当不耐烦这层阻隔在他们之间的布料，在来访者如蜜糖色的胸膛上留下斑斑点点的吻痕——他还仔细地看了一眼，确定依然光滑，没有任何其他人留下的痕迹。  
“事后清理做的不错，没让我看出来有多少人碰过你。”  
阿拉丁非常不悦：“你话太多了，叔叔。”  
下一秒他就疼得叫起来，然后如同融化的巧克力一样，化成灼热而急促的喘息，尾音颤抖。  
如蝶翼般对称优雅的锁骨，精致小巧的乳尖，平坦精瘦的腰部，还有森林深处的宝藏——贾方太熟悉他身上的敏感带了，这个无耻的男人知道如何让他的男孩在身下放下矜持，卸下拘束，放出心中的野兽。  
他浑身战栗，对太久没有经历过的情事反应过激，长期放置在角落里的钻石蒙了尘，以至于当再一次被拾起并吹去上面的尘埃时，竟绽放出比曾经更甚的光彩。  
不过他好像进入了一个误区，那就是贾方显然不是让他来享受的。  
扩张的方式非常不近人情，没有润滑，只有简单的扩张。阿拉丁的身体诚实地反应着他是如何思念他许久未见的叔叔的——炙热的小穴在几根手指伸进来时紧紧地绞住了分明的骨节。这是一双无所不能的完美之手，能够以他的身体为琴键，弹奏出呻吟、喘息与尖叫，又或是当做画布，用精液、掐痕与吻痕为笔触，淫靡的乐曲或画作——他的叔叔是个艺术家，一个教会了他怎么高潮的，完美的艺术家。  
他还在想着这些触碰在曾经是如何激荡起心中的浪潮，就被翻了个身，双手压制在腰后，脑袋被摁在枕头上，力量与体型的差距使得他完全无法有任何反抗，只能迎接紧接而来的侵入。  
太痛了，阿拉丁死死咬着嘴唇才能让吃痛的叫声咽回嗓子里。后穴紧致的肉璧被完全撑开，粗大的性器几乎撑平了每一寸褶皱，他已经太久没有被这种程度地开拓过，大部分时候都是他在夜深人静时用别的什么东西来代替这种填充感。  
贾方也感受到了这种并不生涩的紧致，他很快意识到了是怎么回事，一面说着些讽刺的下流话，一面压着身下的躯体一次次进犯，没花多长时间就找到了那点愉悦的开关。  
被撞击的敏感点所激发出的电流一阵阵地掠过全身，每一下都能让他战栗，脸颊像发了高烧那样滚烫。阿拉丁脸上的红晕一路烧到耳根，然后耳垂被他坏心眼的叔叔含住啃咬着，糟糕的词语就像挥之不去的回音。  
抽插的速度突然加快了，阿拉丁本能地叫喊着踹着腿挣扎，他的头发被揪着，侧脸压在枕上动也不能动，脖子扭曲的幅度向落枕一样难受。  
贾方完全是以一副掠食者的姿态来惩罚身下的男孩，发泄着这几百天以来的怨恨和不满，连简陋的床板都晃得吱吱作响。阿拉丁越是抗拒，他越是感到满足，仿佛要把整个人都给肏穿，射进骨子里——如果有可能做到的话，阿拉丁丝毫不怀疑他会这么做。  
第一次高潮来得浑身酸痛，发泄了积攒了长时间的情欲对二人而言可以说是爽透了，只不过阿拉丁的疼痛更多一些。他的尾椎骨也因为双腕压着而尖锐地疼着，微凉的精液从肏开了的穴口流出来，火辣辣的，一定是磨破了。  
好在他来之前做了一些扩张和润滑，不然以贾方的尺寸，就这么插进来肯定要撕裂。他猜到会有各种可能发生的暴力，尤其是这个。  
贾方“体谅”地注意到他的疼痛，于是把他翻到正面来，居高临下地掐住他的喉咙。  
“我恨不得现在就杀了你，你这个无耻的，忘恩负义的混账侄子，你根本不知道我经历了什么，我绝对不会放过你——”  
阿拉丁凝视着漆黑的双眼中的怒火，平时他能看到的只是熊熊燃烧的烈焰，然而当经历了诸多后，他终于能够看到烈焰的深处，那是其他人都无法看到的，不为人知的地方。  
“我知道。”阿拉丁温柔地拥住他的背，“因为这个世界上，没有人比我更愿意去了解你。”  
他在贾方的耳边低语了些什么，如摇篮曲般温柔，如泉水般清冽，接着他看到熊熊燃烧的烈焰渐渐熄灭。  
“你不会懂得我的感受的。”  
“没有人能懂，但我会陪着你，这正是我来找你的原因，你知道我是那个最没有理由回来找你的人…..”  
贾方没有说话，阿拉丁能感觉到他紧绷的身体松懈下来，靠在他的肩上。  
阿拉丁的话语并没有什么强大魔力，他只不过是诉说了贾方自童年以来发生的往事：那些在家族史中找不到的只言片语，他在两年内奔走各地了解了每一个真相，那些本该永远被遗忘的故事，如今有了另一个知情者。  
他想要了解贾方的过去，他想知道自己的爱人发生了什么，变成了今日的模样。当他在调查时，仿佛能亲眼见到每件事的发生，没有人比他更了解一个被遗弃的孩子是怎样的感受。  
阿拉丁说不清有没有原谅贾方对自己造成的伤害，他只是像Genie说的那样“顺着你的心意，做你真正想做的事”，然后他便来到了这里。  
他还是有些出乎意料的，他曾忐忑不安贾方会不会嘲笑他的可笑的柔情，但现在看来并没有，他的直觉是正确的。  
他轻轻地抚摸着平静下来的爱人的脸颊，这让对方留意到了手腕上的那条划痕。“阿格拉巴家族的私人医生都这么不专业了吗？”  
“噢，这个是我故意让它留在那儿的，为了让我看到它就会想起你。” 阿拉丁的语气听上去就像小孩子画了一幅歪歪扭扭的画来找大人邀功一样。  
贾方不悦地瞧着他，神色之中有一丝难以察觉的尴尬， “你是在提醒我要跟你道歉？”  
“让长辈给晚辈道歉？我怎么敢呢，叔叔。”  
“都说了我不是你叔叔——”  
“我是公爵，你得听我的。”  
隔绝在他们之间的最后一丝阻碍彻底消失了。再次拥吻，随之而来的不再是任何的恨意与愤怒，而是诉说不尽的深情与眷恋。宛如打磨过的钻石般的男孩不再对情事感到拘谨羞涩，修长的双腿主动缠上对方的腰肢，将身体完完全全地敞开，他的喉咙如颤动的琴弦，不再需要压抑的欢愉是如此悦耳诱人。  
相拥的爱人在与世隔绝的灯塔中的缠绵一夜，唯日月星辰可见。

“你好像变得很主动，谁教你的？”  
“都是叔叔你教得好。”

“叔叔，我发现一件事…..”  
“是什么？”  
“你的腹肌是不是少了点？我没有质疑你体力的意思！我不是！不用给我证明——啊！…..轻点，不要！啊啊！……”

“明天我们就离开这里。”

阿拉丁捂着酸疼了一夜的腰，吃力地拿出他特地带来的一件东西——一条被不起眼的布包起来的长长的盒子，送到贾方手里。  
红色的丝绒上垫着一根漆黑颀长的手杖，杖头是以黄金铸造而成的眼镜蛇，细致的鳞片、双牙与蛇信栩栩如生，红宝石的双眼、绿松石装饰与头顶的钻石能看得出它的主人是多么尊贵与傲慢。  
贾方将手杖托在掌心端详着，那些使用痕迹在保管者的精心呵护下已经成为了手杖的一部分，少了一分戾气，多了一分柔和。他熟悉地摁下机关，剑刃应声弹出，在晨曦的阳光下闪着锋锐的光芒，不减当初。  
“这是给我的丰收节礼物？”  
他的答案在盒中的一张小卡片上得到了解释。  
“生日快乐，贾方。”  
当朝日完全浮上海面，充满活力的阳光盈满整个房间时，里面早已空无一人，仿佛从未有人来过般留下任何痕迹，唯有仅剩的一张画稿留在画板上，画像上的男孩有着与阳光一样明媚灿烂的笑容。

茉莉站在庄园的阳台上，这里的视野辽阔，连绵的群山与明亮的天空尽收眼底，非常适合欣赏美丽的日出。  
“公爵大人，我有一个坏消息。”Genie走过来，满怀歉意地说到。“灯塔的看守人报告说，贾方逃走了。”  
“是谁放他走的？”  
“不知道，灯塔看守人说，昨天丰收节来了个年轻人做临时工…..”  
“这恐怕不是最坏的消息吧，Genie？”茉莉抱着臂，满腹狐疑的样子。“告诉我，好管家，阿拉丁的第二个愿望是什么？”  
“他说想要‘点’钱，仅此而已。” Genie耸耸肩，无所谓地摊了摊手。  
“所以你就把我们的家族金库钥匙送给他了？”  
“愿望有很多灰色地带，您应该知道这一点的，公爵，您看，标题上也是这么写的——”  
茉莉接过他递来的一份报纸。  
“阿格拉巴私人金库失窃，藏品洗劫一空！损失不可估量，公爵将作何回应？”  
她抿了一口香槟，品味着舌尖的酒香余韵，心情与初升的艳阳般一样爽朗明快。  
反正这只是阿格拉巴家族的十座金库之一，的确只是“一点”钱而已。

四年后，大洋彼岸  
迈入二十世纪的人类可以说是世界上最幸运的一群家伙了，疯子与天才和他们生活在同一个时代，前一阵子他们还只能坐在马车里摇摇晃晃，后一阵子他们就能坐在汽车里听广播；昨天他们还只能点亮一座公寓，今天便能让整个城市灯火辉煌，仿佛漫天繁星洒落人间。每天都有层出不穷的新发明，每个人都凭着意想不到的才华智慧让自己名留青史。  
尤其是这个大洋彼岸如新星般日渐升起的帝国，来自世界各地的人们带着他们所有的财富，来这里实现一夜千金的美梦。  
当大洋三岛的夕阳渐近，不再太阳永不落时，C城，这个自由帝国最繁华的城市，成为一颗冉冉升起的，最耀眼的星辰。  
仿佛一个真实存在的乌托邦，凡你所想，只要有本事，无论用何种手段都能美梦成真。  
大部分外来者都会沉醉于这座不夜城的纸醉金迷，却并不知道这里聚集着世界上最有钱的权贵的同时，也拥有最肮脏黑暗的角落，有胜者就会有败者，这在哪里都是一样的。   
不过这些都不是让C城声名远扬的缘故，而是因为这儿流传着一个有趣的说法——若你有任何想办成的事，最好来赌场赌一把。

C城，钻石赌场  
作为C城的地标建筑，这座赌场从外观上来看，与其说是一座市中心的豪华庄园，倒不如说是一座夺目的宫殿。这里宾客如云，金粉与酒香揉在空气中，金碧辉煌的装潢让人看了一眼便难以忘记。  
同时，这也是一座与众不同的赌场：它不拒绝任何阶层的人，贵族能与乞丐同桌，输赢只看运气，不论出身。  
严格的游戏规则与绝对的公平使得无数人涌向这里，而每晚的最大赢家们都能得到与赌场主人见面的机会，你可以提出任何请求，或是谈一笔交易，绝大部分都能得到满足——这也是赌场的门总会被挤破的原因。  
不过就在今夜，有人改变了规则。

今晚的赌场异常安静，人们都放下手中的筹码，将那张最大的赌桌围得里三层外三层，连二三楼的栏杆边都站满了人。甚至连服务生与打手都停下工作，与身边的客人们低声交谈。大家一个个拉长了脖子想看个热闹，却又被那头转来转去的老虎低吼时露出的锋利獠牙吓得不敢靠前。  
一个带着一头老虎的漂亮女人进了赌场，扬言要跟赌场主人直接赌一把，而她的贴身侍女还揣着一把霰弹枪——这恐怕会占据一整个星期的报纸头条。  
女人好像并不担心众人的非议，绣着金丝的紫红色裙摆如同她本人一样高贵张扬，她靠在座椅上，交叠的双腿在裙缝间露出修长诱人的线条，即便是掩在桌下阴影中，高跟鞋尖的宝石也在闪闪发光。她如同一个来会访的女王，而不只是一个身份尊贵的赌客。  
她或许并不需要那只老虎，那股强大的气场已经足以让人不敢轻易靠近。  
“夫人，我们赌场不能携带宠物。”在长时间无人敢上前制止后，赌场的管家终于发话了。  
“真的？你们赌场的主人不也带着一只猴子吗？”  
话音刚落，人们便低头窃窃私语起来——显然，这位神秘女性的身份的确十分地不一般，以至于当大家看到那出现在台阶上的身影时，直接演变成一场不小的骚动。  
“哈基姆先生，我们的确没有不能带宠物进来的规定，你应当尊敬我们的每一位来宾，尤其是这一位女士——晚上好，茉莉公爵。”  
茉莉看着自金色的台阶上一步步走下来的年轻人，红唇勾起一抹狡黠的笑意。

说起钻石赌场的主人，那又是另一个故事了。  
没有人知道这位年仅二十几岁的年轻人是如何成为钻石赌场的主人的，人们喜欢称呼他为Mr. Diamond，或是Mr. D——当这座如钻石般瞩目的赌场第一次出现在公众的视野中时，“阿拉丁”这个名字听上去就显得不那么有戏剧性了。  
关于他的身世也是众说纷纭，有人说他是某个古老家族的后裔，有人说他是继承了一大笔遗产的富商之子，甚至有人说他曾是一个流落街头的孤儿，无意间得到贵人相助——但这都只是毫无根据的猜测罢了。  
这座赌场也是以他的名字命名的。你偶尔能在赌桌上碰到他，能和他来上一局会是莫大的荣幸——他的双眼中仿佛藏匿着万千星光，无论是灿烂的笑容还是浅浅的微笑都让人无法移开目光，接着你就会在沉溺于这副年轻漂亮的容貌时，忽略瞳孔最深处的狡黠，然后输个精光。  
“看来你今晚的运气不太好呢。”在你还傻愣愣地沉浸在输掉最后一枚筹码的惊愕中时，他已经用怀着十二分歉意而清冽温柔的声音告诉你，今晚你可以睡在街头了。  
一开始总有不服输的，尤其是那些大闹一番，扬言要拆了这里的家伙，还没走出几条街就惨叫一声，彻底消失在夜色中了。  
D先生并不是好欺负的，人们渐渐意识到这一点。当他们发现赌场属于C城势力最庞大的帮派，尤其是D先生与帮派的领袖贾方先生关系匪浅时，就再也没有人动过歪主意了。  
贾方和他的帮派的故事并不比D先生与他的赌场来的少——如果你有命去打听的话。C城的黑帮多如牛毛，街头火并每天都在发生，也不知道从什么时候起就出现了这样一个帮派，在大家还没反应过来的时候已经控制了几乎整座城，渗透进了每个行业。而当最有权和最有钱的人走在一起时，爱八卦的人们不再关心这个黑帮到底做了多少见不得人的勾当，赚了多少血钱，而是为什么帮派的标记是一条缠着钻石的眼镜蛇。  
他们俩肯定有什么关系的，不然为何在所有的公众场合他们总是站在一块。光是猜测就能让记者们写好几页报纸。即便是帮派内部成员也说法不一。有人说他们有血缘关系，是父子，叔侄；有人说他们仅仅是利益往来，各取所需；更有人说他们有更隐秘的一层关系，因为有些晚上你能从老大的房间里听到一些低沉而意味不明的喘息声——谁也不知道，把最后这个猜测传出去的人已经躺在花园里的井底了。

一开始，Genie和茉莉讲这些事时，她还和达莉亚笑得在沙发上打滚，如今亲眼一看，她最好的朋友和最坏的叔叔的确过得很是滋润。  
“我是来谈生意的，虽然我知道贾方先生才是真正的管理者。”  
“那你应该去找他，而不是来这里。”  
“要见到贾方先生最好的方法不就是通过你吗？”  
他再怎么机灵也斗不过茉莉的伶牙俐齿，阿拉丁笑了笑。阿布从他的肩上跳到桌子上，比一个专业的发牌官还要熟练地摆弄筹码和骰子。  
茉莉看上去的确只是像来办正事的，阿格拉巴家族有庞大的海外市场。只是她抛出的每个问题都仿佛挂着饵的鱼钩，不仔细听很容易就会被扒出各种各样的私事，这可是那些记者和报刊杂志们最期待的内容，接着第二天他就能在头版看到《情侣还是情夫？钻石先生还是处男吗？》之类的八卦新闻。  
几年不见，茉莉已经让他感受到压力了。阿拉丁拨弄着手中的纸牌，他得谨慎些，好在他也不差。  
“收益分成的方法很简单——五五分成，我想你一定能接受。”  
“你在开玩笑吗，夫人？我们不是做慈善的。”  
“45%。”  
“你可以去街上抢钱，夫人。”  
“40%。”  
“我想我可以给你买张回阿格拉巴庄园的船票了。”  
“35%——”  
二人你来我往，不分上下，不像是在赌博，倒像是在下一局针锋相对的象棋比赛。一旁的人群早就看呆了，能这么长时间不输掉，还能一边赌一边咄咄逼人地谈条件，还是一个女人，这已经足够让人感到震惊了。  
茉莉突然厉声一喝，抓住猴子纤细的腕部，从它手心里掏出一张牌——谁也不知道这么大一张玩意是怎么藏进去的，显然，赌场的主人也非常尴尬。  
“阿布，你在干什么！…..”这下阿拉丁不镇定了，他压低了声音也躲不过茉莉的凌厉的目光，他能理解阿布想要帮他赢，可是在茉莉面前作弊简直就是自寻死路。  
“你在出千。”  
“我没有！而且他只是一直猴子而已——”他试图辩解。  
“他也是你的猴子，如果拉嘉咬断了你的手，那也是我的责任。”  
好吧，他认输。  
“我为没有管好我的猴子向你道歉，茉莉公爵。为了表达诚意——”  
“为了表达诚意，你应该答应我的条件，30%。”  
在外人看来，这或许是一场火药味十足的博弈，但二人之间从来不会有任何嫌隙，这些都是可以商量的小事。阿拉丁走向茉莉，拉嘉并没有展现敌意，而是友好地舔舔他的手。他们在彼此的眼中看到了对方，还有一种异样的感动——那是时过境迁，故人相遇时，发自内心的欢喜。  
“那么，我把这当做同意了。”几秒钟的注视后，茉莉说到。  
“我——”  
“我不同意。”  
噢，该死。这么多年过去，再次听到这个冷冰冰的声音，茉莉还是一如既往地感到一阵厌恶。  
贾方不知道什么时候站在他两的身后，手里握着那根从不离身的黄金蛇头手杖，艾格的叫声还是那么刺耳。拉嘉吸了吸鼻子，突然冲贾方龇出一嘴的尖牙，这意味着它闻到了还温热的鲜血。  
“管好你的猫，女人，这里不能带宠物，进门的时候没人提醒你吗？”  
他比以前更傲慢更讨厌了，茉莉可以深切地感受到身边的温度下降了不少，刚刚还在窃窃私语的人们，现在一点声音都没了。达莉亚的眼神告诉她，她非常想一枪爆了他的脑袋。  
就在茉莉思考着怎么反驳时，突然发现阿拉丁从她身边退开两步，并且展现出一种奇怪的而尴尬的恐慌，这让她突然有了一个了不得的主意。  
“我们在讨论价钱而已。”  
“哦？是什么东西的价钱？”  
“他。”茉莉指着阿拉丁。  
茉莉笑意满满地看着瞪大了眼睛的阿拉丁，且格外镇静的贾方——这代表他濒临愤怒爆发的边缘。  
“是吗？”贾方的嘴角强扭出一个弧度，深深地吸了口气，鼓起的胸膛像是一条蓄势待发随时扑上来咬人的眼镜蛇。“那么，你们谈好了吗？”  
“当然。”茉莉抢先正欲解释的阿拉丁一步说到。“很划算，我很满意。”  
就连围观的人们都能听得出这段话里到底藏着多少的火药，这下足够把贾方给点着了。茉莉愉悦地看着艾格大叫着“噢噢闯祸啦”地飞走，她略施小计便小小地报复了对方一番，只不过这倒是苦了某人。  
“我就不打扰了。”她迅速躲开了阿拉丁求救的目光，抓起手提包，带着达莉亚和拉嘉离开了这个是非之地。

“嘿，等一下！…..不是你想的那样！”  
阿拉丁发誓，他已经足够详细地向贾方解释了来龙去脉，却还是被对方拽上楼，一把推进房间里。  
“我们真的没有再谈什么我的价钱！我们在谈价钱….但是不是你想的那种！她不是要买我，她只是——”  
“我还以为我们已经达成共识了，显然你并不明白我已经展现了多大的包容。”  
共识，这就是他们说好的——他们会重新开始，在彼此能够接受的程度内，依照各自的价值理念经营这段事业。  
贾方不再对阿拉丁“人畜无害的小偷小摸”指手画脚，阿拉丁也对贾方做的事选择性“视而不见”——当他们从这段新的相处模式中学到了不再强迫对方接受各自的价值观，并且日子越来越好时，就连在床上也少了很多争吵。  
不过现在他们好像又吵起来了。  
阿拉丁向贾方解释过很多次，他真的只是把茉莉当成家人，但效果就和他现在被揪着衣领摁在墙壁上一样。  
“而你竟然还敢在我不在的时候谈生意？你以为这和在阿巴布瓦码头的水果摊讲价一样吗？”  
“本质上，它们是一个道理，你不能否认我在这方面做得有多好，”阿拉丁眨眨无辜的眼睛。“我只会耍耍花招，不会像你那样勒索敲诈。”  
或许他们已经足够了解彼此，他再也不怕激怒贾方，甚至还能从中获得些许乐趣。我等着你怎么对付我呢，他得意地窃喜着。  
“我承认我的教育失败了，我没让你意识到，你距离翅膀长硬还有很长时间。”半晌，贾方放开了他，然后打开房门。就在阿拉丁以为这是让他离开时，外套突然被从肩膀上拽下来扔在地上。下巴被捏得一阵剧痛，让他一时间不知道该先喊救命还是喊放手。  
阿拉丁心中的惊慌在他胸口的纽扣被扯崩了一地，衬衫滑下肩头时被格外放大。  
他的力气根本比不上这个时常在深夜里回到家，染了一身血的男人，因此当这个强硬的吻磨破了他的双唇，淡淡的血腥味融入彼此的唇齿间，狡猾的舌尖轻蹭上颌所产生的酥麻让他被堵住的呼喊变成意味不明的呜呜声时，他甚至用不上一点力气推开，只能任由自己深陷在这个糟糕的境况里，心疼又一套昂贵的衣衫报废，哪怕钱已经成了他现在最不缺的东西了。  
大开的房门足以让任何一个走过的人看到里面发生的事，甚至是在走廊尽头的电梯口都能听到声音。他跟贾方尝试过诸多刺激的玩法，但当着别人的面做还是他从没想过的。  
“关门！我们不能！呜呜——”  
他好不容易使出吃奶的力气推开两秒，然后又被堵了回去，连喘气的机会都没有——就像脑袋被摁到水里，被迫学习游泳一样。  
在他的下身被脱得一丝不挂时，阿拉丁终于在对方的嘴唇上狠狠地咬了一口，这个凶狠的回应让一道血痕从唇角淌下，看上去像一个刚进食的吸血鬼。  
阿拉丁的脸颊又热又烫，双唇像一朵被大力揉捏过的玫瑰，凌乱而诱人。即便是在生气，湿漉漉的眼角还是让人忍不住想要好好欺负一番。  
“你至少得关着门！…..”他气鼓鼓地瞪着无动于衷的贾方，而大脑缺氧的状态显然让他没有反应过来，贾方是个不要脸的家伙。  
“怎么刚刚在大庭广众之下，盯着那个漂亮女人看了那么久的时候没有这份羞耻心了？”贾方把他拽到房间的一块落地镜面前，从外套里掏出一把枪扔在地上。“我保证不会有人活着路过这个房间，你知道我从来不‘射’偏。”他从后方拥着阿拉丁，在颈侧浅浅地噬咬着。  
混蛋。阿拉丁死死地咬住牙，在屁股被意有所指地捏了一把时忍住了骂脏话的冲动。他的注意力在肌肤上游移的快感与暴露在半公开场合中的羞耻感之间来回拉扯。镜中正在上演的清晰的情色画面让他的呼吸变得急促，而羊绒地毯上的黑色手枪又提醒着他现在的底线正在被恶意地试探。  
性与暴力能带给人最极致的感官刺激，下半身的生理反应很快就上了道。  
“你对这种在随时可能被发现的行窃好像特别有反应，小偷本性？”   
“你让我偷的东西可不比整个阿格拉巴金库少，无耻的人是你！”阿拉丁扭动着被圈禁在双臂中的上半身，成功地使得凌乱的衬衫从肩头完全落下，变成了一件充满情趣色彩的道具。  
“说得好，我不仅无耻，还是个小偷，而且正在偷你。”  
真是不堪入耳！  
“你能不能快点，要做就快做。”当那根熟悉的硬物抵在臀缝间时，阿拉丁放弃了挣扎，他不时目光瞟向门外，然而一走神就被贾方用各种恶劣的方式提醒，前两天留在腰间的掐痕还没褪去，今天屁股又被拍得像个熟透的蜜桃，至于他的乳头，早已在多次的调教中变成两颗极为敏感的红果，轻轻一碰就能挺立起来，随时可以被真正的拥有者采撷，或是含在口中细细品尝。  
他的视线落在小臂内侧的纹身上。一条缠绕着钻石的眼镜蛇完完全全地遮住了原本丑陋的伤痕，是这块棕色丝绸上一处精美的刺绣。人人都知道这是属于贾方的标记，却没人知道谁是第一位拥有它的人。  
很漂亮，阿拉丁非常喜欢，这意味着自己是对方最珍贵的宝藏，而且永远不会担心再被伤害。他又想起每一次做爱时，总会有羽毛般的轻吻落在这上面，而就在他分神时，后穴被一下子撑开的疼痛立刻把他拉回现实。  
一下子整根性器顶进去的感觉有多爽就有多痛，阿拉丁只觉得身体从后面被扯开了一条小缝，然后强行塞进去一根滚烫粗大的铁棒一点都不温柔地捅来捅去。  
突如其来的动作将阿拉丁还未说出口的话打散成一声声惊呼，他的双腿发软，若是没有圈在腰上的手臂，早就跪在地上了——那个姿势他们尝试过，看起来贾方今天并不想这么做。他“好心”地等待阿拉丁扶稳了落地镜的雕花边缘后，才开始真正的进攻。  
宽大平滑的镜面能够让阿拉丁将自己的现状一览无遗，他的腰被搂着抬高，看上去像是自己翘起屁股求欢；乳尖上的钻石乳环在折射出诱人光芒的同时，也被或轻或重地勾扯着，每一下都能保证他的喉咙里发出一些婉转而放荡的叫声；而他越是害怕有人发现，落在臀上的巴掌就越来越响，甚至连每一下的撞击都要整根地拔出来，又一捅到底。要是换成一把货真价实的刀，血腥程度或许和贾方平时捅死的那些人不相上下。  
不过他们是不会见血的。在经历过各种姿势与“玩具”的尝试后，这处柔软温热的洞穴已既能保持着十足的紧致，也能在没有润滑的情况下完全容纳下入侵者的尺寸。  
仿佛有了肌肉记忆一般，通过压在穴壁上的触感，阿拉丁就算闭着眼睛，也能在脑海中浮现出它清晰的轮廓，上面的凸起的经络，沟壑与头部的弧度——他曾经花了很长的一段时间才让前面那张嘴也能全部吞进去，不会碰到牙齿，也不会因为被顶住喉咙的深处而干呕。  
从穴口淌出的琼浆蜜液让进犯变得顺滑而深入不少，哪怕他的敏感点藏在漆黑的甬道深处，要探寻它的人总能用这根肉棒轻而易举地找到，每一下都准确地戳刺在上面，每一次都仿佛给他全身的神经末梢通了电，让他每一个力图平稳的尾音都化成上扬的呻吟，听上去也不知道是在求饶还是在求快点。  
“轻点，楼下，啊！…..要听到了，会….啊啊！贾方，快，唔嗯！….不要…..哈啊！停下……”  
这么大的响动，就算不在走廊尽头，楼下都能听得到、  
“我不知道你在说什么，而且你叫错了。”  
贾方对阿拉丁一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字无动于衷，并且更用力地撞击着怀中不断颤抖的身躯。  
阿拉丁真是恨自己现在没本事能咬贾方一口，而只能咬着自己的嘴唇，他的内心挣扎了一会，最后选择放弃。  
“叔叔，我错了，放过我吧…..求你了，叔叔…..”  
耳畔洒下一阵温热的气息，贾方得意的笑声格外刺耳。这是每一次都绝对能让阿拉丁在床上羞得满脸通红的方式——那就是将曾经那段虚假的关系转变为床上的情趣，背德的快感比什么都来的刺激。  
比起叫名字，贾方更喜欢听阿拉丁叫他叔叔，这会显得他们好像还在阿格拉巴庄园那样，尽管这个姓氏早已被他们远远地抛在脑后。当阿拉丁带着那些阿格拉巴的财宝与他远渡重洋，来到这个新世界的时候，他就决定将彼此之间的这一层羁绊染上另一种不同寻常的色彩。  
尤其是现在这种时候。显而易见，“叔叔”比“贾方”更能让阿拉丁享受到情欲的真谛，到达欢愉的巅峰——无暇镜面的某一块挂上了一层缓缓下淌的白浊粘液。  
这块镜子就像他们之间的关系那样，并不如表面上看上去的那样“纯洁”，金黄的香槟，猩红的葡萄酒，玫瑰味的催情精油……什么都有。  
“骗你的，我早就吩咐过哈基姆在我们上来之后关掉电梯了。”  
“你！——”  
“现在你能好好享受了。”贾方笑着将阿拉丁抱起来扔到床上，一次怎么够呢，他们还有一整晚。

贾方没骗人，在射了不知道第几回后，阿拉丁的下半身早已因为酸痛过度而动弹不得，这么长的时间里，走廊上的确一点动静也没有。  
如海洋般的红色丝绒将二人赤裸的身躯包裹，如同一个舒适的温柔乡。他们都需要暂时的喘息，过度纵欲的缺点可是会影响一整天的。  
“那么…..你到底是为什么这样在意茉莉？我们真的…..我根本不知道她今天会来。”起伏的胸腔渐渐归于平缓，阿拉丁依然有些上气不接下气，这比被追着跑了大半个码头还要累。  
“那个女人可是阿格拉巴家族史上第一个拥有双重身份的人，既是公爵又是管理者。我承认她有那么点才华，但我也不差。”  
“你怕我被她抢走了？”话音刚落，只见贾方支起身子，眉头紧皱。阿拉丁立刻意识到这个玩笑现在开得非常不是时候。“你知道我不是这个意思——”  
“我很清楚自己做过的事，也知道后果。”  
贾方凝视着落在地上的月光，在窗棂黑色的阴影中中划出一块块皎洁的痕迹，阿拉丁知道他在想什么。  
自从一切重新开始之后，贾方似乎变了很多，他或许不理解阿拉丁的想法，却愿意给他空间；除了教会他更多的自保方式，大部分时间他宁愿亲自待在阿拉丁身边。他从来不吝惜给阿拉丁什么，阿拉丁毫不怀疑，哪怕他们穷得只剩下一个面包，贾方也会分他一半。  
他想要补偿这个深爱着却也曾深深伤害过的人，只是傲慢与自尊让他绝不会说出“对不起，请原谅我，”或是“我想要补偿你，你愿意接受我吗？”之类的情话。  
贾方对歉意的表达方式就像他本人那样令人难以接受，但阿拉丁能懂。  
他更不会让任何人看出恐惧。  
“茉莉对我很好，但我只爱一个人。”  
贾方以沉默回应，他牵过阿拉丁的手腕，轻抚着那处纹身，摩挲着那道无论怎样掩饰也无法彻底抹去的疤痕。  
“这一定很痛。”  
“是的，非常痛，但那都是过去。阿格拉巴、继承权、阿里少爷、公爵…..它们都过去了。”  
他拥抱着贾方，将头依靠在脖颈间。他想起离开灯塔的那一天，当他站在小船上，向码头上的贾方伸出手时，对方也展露了和今日一样的迟疑，那时阿拉丁是这么回答的。  
“我向你承诺，等待我们的会是一个全新的世界，我想和你一起去那里。”  
“因此我相信，我绝不会再受到伤害，因为你会保护我，对吗？”阿拉丁在他的肩头轻轻说道。  
“当然。”  
再次看着爱人的双眼，即便在昏暗的夜色之中，阿拉丁也无法在里面找到一丝一毫的阴霾，那里面闪着如钻石般坚定的目光。  
他鼓起勇气，这是一句历经千言万语，他最终能够说出口的话。  
“贾方，我爱你。”无论他们是何种身份，这都是阿拉丁绝不会改变的心意。“你会离开我吗？”  
“永远不会。”

皎洁明亮的月光下，爱人相拥缠绵。窗外夜幕深沉，城市熟睡在满天繁星之下。  
在命运奇妙的牵引下，他们相遇、相爱、相离、相恨。  
他们的结局亦如这漫天星辰，有的黯淡永沉黑夜，有的燃尽光芒陨落，有的独守一世孤寂…..无数的可能交织，历经千难万险，终于迎来了漫长黑夜之后的永昼。

呈现在我们眼前的，是一个光芒璀璨的新世界；  
我们能够听从内心的决定，没人能拦阻我们，束缚我们；  
这是一个全新的世界，是不曾见过的灿烂人间，  
仿佛遥不可及，却又清晰可见，  
像黑夜中的流星，向那钻石般无尽的天边，  
越飞越远，再也不必回到过去，  
每个瞬间都值得铭记，往后的时间就是余生。

A whole new world, A thrilling chase,  
A wondrous place, For you and me.

END


End file.
